<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living in the Moment by Joey29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332917">Living in the Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey29/pseuds/Joey29'>Joey29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek are Soulmates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Always feminine Stiles, Anal Sex, Billionaire Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Contracts, Cora's Boyfriend's name is Jordan Tate, Derek is blinded by love, Derek is looking for his soulmate, Derek's father's name is Logan Hale, Eating out, F/M, Fluff, I ain't saying he a Golddigger, Jackson wants Stiles back, Love Triangle, Lydia's fiancé's name is Jordan Parrish, M/M, Non-mystical beings, Relationship Guru, Smut, Stiles helps Derek find his soulmate, Stiles is bad with love, Stiles wears makeup, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, fortune tellers, golddigger, romantic, soul mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey29/pseuds/Joey29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a renowned relationship guru in Los Angeles yet ironically has had his heart broken more times than he could count. He is hired by Derek Hale’s team under false pretenses.</p><p>Derek Hale, a fortune 500 Tech giant is newly engaged to who he thinks is his soulmate. His family and friends pose an intervention to get Derek’s new fiancé out of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Derek Hale, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek are Soulmates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2260265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Old Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I am back!!!</p><p>I posted saying I am back and lost all of my old stories. Check that post out and let me know if you can help me out :)</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles meets his exes in one night.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles couldn’t remember how he had gotten this far in his career, but he was here. After five years of building his dream from the ashes of the failed vision of owning a boutique. He decided that he should let people pay him to give relationship advise. In the metro city of Los Angeles, he had cosigned many successful marriages and long-term relationships. His clients ranged from celebrities to global Billionaires. Stiles is committed to his promise of finding his clients their true soulmates. He has a knack for reading people and understanding human emotion. It was his supreme use of his intellect and intuition that got him the high-profile clients he had. However, this was lost on himself. He could not hold down a steady relationship. In the last five years he had broken up with two men whom he thought were his forever. They turned out to be absolute jerks.</p><p>So he did what any man in his position would do. He started a kickboxing class. He needed a lifestyle change. Well, that was the decision he had made after he had packed on a few pounds after his recent breakup. Three months after the breakup he had packed on fifteen pounds. His life was spiralling. Three years he wasted and for what? No proposal. No marriage. No kids. No white picket fences. Nothing he promised his clients they would receive when they trusted love. Well, he had trusted love and got nothing in return. So, kickboxing was the only choice to get the weight off. But when he noticed how much ass and hips he had gotten from eating ice cream and junk food he was less concerned about returning to his skinny, boxed frame self to a more of a coke-bottle curvy model. Pounding a weight bag for an hour each night helped with his anxiety and depression. Envisioning his exe's face on the punching bag was the only momentum he needed to move on.</p><p>Well, so he thought.</p><p>Stiles exited the elevator into the closed catering area of an event that he was attending. After he checked his coat he walked out a pair of glass double doors after receiving a glass of white wine from a passing waiter onto the rooftop garden. The event was decorated with pink covered cocktail tables among shrub trees and hydrangea bushes. It was his best friend Lydia’s engagement announcement party. He couldn’t be more pleased because he was the one who had set her up with her now fiancé. Lydia promised to name their first child after him. He was ecstatic. He had to be happy for her. Besides it was a nice night. The air was cool and the atmosphere bright. He was going to forget his troubles and that he is bad at relationships and just enjoy his night. It was going to be fine. He was going to be fine. Besides this was Lydia's night. His feelings did not matter right now.</p><p>Lydia approached Stiles who was nursing a glass of white wine while glancing over his shoulders timidly. He looked like a lost sheep. “Why are you not mingling?”</p><p>Stiles quickly took a sip of his wine and swallowed, “Huh?”</p><p>“Mingling? Why aren’t you doing it?” She looked gorgeous in her white lace puffed-sleeve gown with a two-way zipper in the back and back cutouts.</p><p>Stiles sighed holding his wine glass with both hands, “Lydia, this isn’t for me I-.” His words got stuck in his throat when his eyes turned to witness his ex-boyfriend walking onto the rooftop. He turned his eyes away trying not to let his emotions consume him and be released from the shed he had locked them up in, “Who invited Jackson?”</p><p>Lydia folded her lips.</p><p>Stiles was inaudible when Jackson approached the pair with long strides.</p><p>“Hey Lydia, sorry I am late.” Jackson pulled a small box from his satin navy blazer, “Congratulations to you and Jordan.”</p><p>Lydia accepted his gift with a beam, “Thank you so much.”</p><p>Stiles cleared his throat, “Jackson.”</p><p>Jackson’s glance fell upon Stiles with a smirk, “Stiles, you look." He was blown away. Stiles had never grown out his hair when they were together. It was now straightened and worn to his shoulders. He had even colored it with a few burnt orange highlights, "Amazing.” Jackson was at a lost for words. Here was his ex-boyfriend standing before him appearing as if he was doing better without him. His body was fuller and more toned. He appeared to have gained ten pounds but all of that had seemed to have gone to his ass and thighs. He still had that slim waist and flat stomach that Jackson loved. Jackson couldn't keep his eyes off of Stiles' ass that was looking insatiable in that dress that had left nothing to the imagination. Did he spy a thong?</p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes, “Of course I would look amazing. Why won’t I?” He didn’t want to admit it, but he felt confident now in his blush cap-sleeve body conscious midi dress that he styled with his favorite nude Christian Louboutin four-inch stiletto heels. He kept pulling his dress down his hips because it kept raising due to the thickness of his thighs and ass. He knew people were staring because he had worked so hard to fit his fat ass in a size extra small knowing he couldn't any longer.</p><p>Jackson loved the firecracker that is one Stiles Stillinski, “I am only making conversation.” His eyes travelled up-and-down Stiles' body continuing to check him out.</p><p>Stiles only hummed.</p><p>Lydia glanced between the pair, “I have other guests to meet.” She left quickly.</p><p>Stiles tried to call after her, but it was too late. Now he was standing in the middle of the event with Jackson at his side. He had some words he wanted to scream at him, but he couldn’t get his lips to move.</p><p>Jackson swallowed, “Look, Sitles…”</p><p>Stiles glanced up at Jackson while running his fingers through his brunette locks to adjust it from falling upon his face.</p><p>Jackson breathed heavily, “I can’t do this.”</p><p>“It’s not like I haven’t heard that before.” Stiles bit.</p><p>“Look, I am not happy for what I did to you.”</p><p>“You chose your career over me Jackson. You chose being famous over us.” Stiles fought the will to speak his mind, “Did I mean that little to you? Did we…” He motioned between them with his hands, “Mean so little to you? Three years Jackson.” His voice broke. “I wasted three years.” Damn it. His emotions had broken out of the shed. Fuck Jackson.</p><p>“Stiles.” He saw the other man’s tears and wanted to kick himself, “I don’t know how many times I have to explain how sorry I am. You were ready for marriage and I wasn’t. I guess…” He placed his hands in the pockets of his navy satin trousers and rocked on his heels, “I used my career as a way out of committing to you. I didn’t want to hurt you, but I didn’t want to get married yet. My career was just kicking off.”</p><p>Stiles sniffed back his tears not wanting to run his mascara or make a scene.</p><p>Jackson whispered, “Can we please go somewhere and talk?” He closed the distance between he and Stiles, “I miss you.”</p><p>Stiles glanced up at Jackson with hopeful eyes, “You do?”</p><p>“It’s been six months, Stiles. I’ve been lonely. I got the career. I landed the jobs, and I shot the movies, but…you…. you were everything to me. You still are. I guess I felt inadequate not having a career while you did.” He ran a gentle hand over Stiles' soft peach highlighted cheek.</p><p>“I told you that you didn’t need to be jealous of …”</p><p>Jackson glanced around at the eyes that were noticing him at the party and stepped away from Stiles with a beam. He was practically a celebrity even if he wasn’t high up on everyone's social radar. A few people would still recognize him. Yes, the coat check girl and hostess didn’t recognize him on the way in, but they were older. He would always get eyes from the younger crowd. And oh was he was getting the eyes of the crowd as they stood around him and murmured. He even saw a few take out their cameras and snap some candids.</p><p>Stiles stopped his words when he noticed that he and Jackson had become the center of the event. Quite literally in fact. This was even more reason for Jackson’s head to get bigger from his stardom. Stiles left Jackson’s side and quite frantically he didn’t even think Jackson noticed because he didn’t once come running after him. He set his wine glass on a nearby cocktail table and entered the small catering area heading towards the coat check girl.</p><p>Lydia caught up with Stiles, “Hey, where are you going, we haven’t cut the cake yet.”</p><p>Stiles was about to open his lips, but Lydia stopped him with her words.</p><p>“Nuh uh, you are going to have some more wine.” She called a nearby waiter and took a glass from his tray and handed it to Stiles.</p><p>The waiter met Stiles’ glance, “Stiles?”</p><p>“Michael?” </p><p>Lydia groaned, “The Michael you dated after College? The Michael who left you to chase after that twink from France?” She sounded.</p><p>Michael chuckled nervously, “That didn’t work out so well.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Stiles hummed.</p><p>“He…” Michael diverted his eyes from the four judgmental ones before him, “He wasn’t as trustworthy. When I went to Paris, he abandoned me. It was a series of unfortunate events really. He stole my passport and credit cards. It was hell to get back to the states. But when I got back, I came looking for you, but you were in a relationship.” He frowned.</p><p>At that moment, Stiles met his eyes with anger, “Am I the rebound after your dreams don’t work?” He was disgusted, “I mean. You leave me for something you thought was better and then because it doesn’t work out you come back to me?”</p><p>Michael shook his head in embarrassment.</p><p>Jackson caught up with Stiles, “Stiles?”</p><p>Michael turned to Jackson, “Who are you?”</p><p>Jackson turned to Stiles, “Who is he?”</p><p>“You both deserve each other.” Stiles concluded, “I am leaving. Sorry Lydia. Enjoy the rest of your night.” He made his way to the elevators to leave. In the elevator he allowed his tears to fall down his cheeks as he glanced back at the two men who once held his heart. Right now he felt like they were tugging at his heart strings. </p><p>Why did love hate Stiles so much?</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles sat at home on his loveseat in his living room. About a year ago he had bought a house for two million dollars after finding the soulmate of a very rich Floridian man. The commission alone bought Stiles the luxurious home with a heated pool and tennis court. The three bedroom, three bathroom home was Stiles' nest egg and was the house he bought hoping he and Jackson could live and grow a family together. With his eyes red and puffy from crying he felt like a sham with a tub of ice cream within his lap. He wrapped a shawl around his shoulders and cried as he watched 'A walk to remember.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. His Soulmate?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek and his fiancé attend a fundraiser event.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's take a look at the life of Derek.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were two things Derek believed he knew for sure. One is his business, and the second is that Liam is his soulmate. There are not many people who have found their soulmates, but Derek knows that he has. It’s simple math really. The person that you have the most contact with and the one whom is entirely your opposite is it. I mean Derek knows this for sure. When he and Liam met, he had bumped into the other man nearly five times in the space of twenty-four hours. He knew this meant something. It had to. Besides, Derek had his fortune told when he was in college. He was promised Liam. Liam was his soulmate. No doubt about it.</p><p>Derek had the two things he always wanted. </p><p>So, at the age of thirty-five, he was one of the richest men in the city under forty. Heading a tech company that is credited as one of the top competitors in providing nationwide mobile services and smart devices. Like T-Mobile and AT&amp;T, Derek’s company provides 5G nationwide coverage. His smart devices competitors are big names like Apple and Samsung. Hale Tech’s, HaleStorm products are top of the line and are considered top tier by TechWorld Magazine. When the new HaleStorm V22 smartphone appeared on the market, the smartphone had superseded expectations ever since Derek had founded and ran his devices on the new Scorpio operating system. The V22 smartphone, with its sleek stainless-steel finish, seven-inch screen display, 64MP dual camera features with face and fingerprint ID, was in high demand ever since its launch last spring. It was easily becoming the phone on everyone’s lips and Christmas lists.</p><p>Derek walked into a brightly lit ballroom with his fiancé, Liam at his side. He stepped sharply in a black jacquard sport jacket with a sateen lapel and matching black satin pants. Derek and Liam had been dating for a year before he had popped the question two weeks ago. He had officially introduced himself to Liam at a bar after one of his business meetings. It was fate. Derek had been down on love before Liam entered his life. He had almost lost all hope that someone so innocent and pure as Liam could make his life wonderful. He was ready to take the next step. It felt right. So, he popped the question, and was delighted when Liam said yes. He was ready to spend the rest of his life with the other man.</p><p>Liam walked by Derek’s side wearing a mauve satin suit that hugged his small frame and slim waist. He would wear waist trainers just for the allure. Accessorizing his neck with a black velvet choker and his chest with a black corset, Liam was getting the eyes of many at the event. He fingered his free hand into his wavy blond locks running a finger down his earlobe where he wore a teardrop studded diamond earring. This was just the many expensive gifts from Derek.</p><p>“Derek!” Alan Deaton approached the pair and extended his hand to Derek. “I am so glad you made it.”</p><p>Derek stopped his steps when Alan appeared before him and released Liam’s hand to shake the other man’s hand. He smiled down at Alan, “I wouldn’t miss it.”</p><p>Liam exhaled deeply not getting the attention of Alan or being acknowledged by Derek. He felt out of place amongst Derek's business associates.</p><p>Every year Alan Deaton, the VP of a tech conglomerate giant would organize fundraisers for the community ensuring that people in need had essential services. This year it was no different, Alan enlisted many of the richest men and women in the city to give back to charities and even homeless shelters and homes. Derek Hale was the organizations biggest supporter and one of its biggest givers. Each year, Derek would give away over two-hundred million dollars in donations.</p><p>“We have received your donation amount, but your assistant said you would be willing to give to the new charity on our books?” Alan asked.</p><p>Liam furrowed his brow at Alan’s implication and turned his attention to Derek.</p><p>“Yes.” Derek frowned, “I heard about the charity you are running for those rescued from child prostitution.”</p><p>Alan nodded meekly, “We have been working religiously with UN Directors, Homeland Security and Church missionaries to help those children. You would be surprised how many children were forced into sex slavery and their ages. Babies as young as two-years old have been found.”</p><p>Derek growled under his breath, “Wow.”</p><p>“I am so glad that you are donating. We appreciate this.”</p><p>Derek nodded, “It is my pleasure.” He turned his attention to Liam who was staring at him blankly before turning to Alan, “We will talk soon. I want to make my rounds and get a drink.”</p><p>“Of course.” Alan advised, “Find me when you are done.” He took his leave from the pair.</p><p>Derek sighed before offering Liam and explanation, “I can explain.”</p><p>Liam arched his perfectly waved eyebrow, “Another donation?” His southern accent surfaced.</p><p>Derek glanced over his shoulders and sighed before turning back to Liam, “It’s not like it’s going to hurt me.”</p><p>“What are you trying to prove Derek? You’ve already given so much.”</p><p>“I am not trying to prove anything to anyone. You know that.”</p><p>Liam hummed turning his eyes away.</p><p>“You don’t believe me?” Derek questioned.</p><p>Liam turned his blue pools back at Derek, “I want to.” He exhaled, “Don’t give because you’ve got your parents words in your head.”</p><p>“I don’t." </p><p>Derek sounded less convincing.</p><p>“Don’t you?” Liam folded his arms above his chest, “They seem to think you spend too much money on me.”</p><p>“Not this again.” Derek shook his head. He didn’t want to have another argument about Liam and his parents. He couldn’t pick sides. He loved Liam and he loved his parents, but he was not picking sides.</p><p>“When this again?” Liam asked, “Because two hundred million is already allot of money.”</p><p>“For a company that grosses two billion annually. No, it isn’t.” Derek stated in a whisper as the ballroom started to fill up with guests, “Besides we talked about you not telling me how to spend my money.”</p><p>“It’s going to be my money soon.”</p><p>“Well, the money is coming from my company. And if anything happens to me the company goes to my parents and sister. You know that.” Derek stated.</p><p>Liam glared at Derek.</p><p>Derek winced at his callous nature to blurt out words, “Baby…”</p><p>Liam shook his head.</p><p>“I am so sorry. I…I was wrong. But the company is promised to blood relatives only.” He encircled his arms around Liam. He hated when they argued about money.</p><p>Liam pouted. He wished he had a say in Derek’s money, but he didn’t. Well, he was definitely going to find a way to change that.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Liam stood by the bar while Derek mingled with Alan Deaton and discussed more ways for Derek to give away even more of the money, he wanted so badly to be his. He scoffed before being pulled by a voice over his shoulders.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you pretty.”</p><p>Liam held a martini glass within his hand and sipped it slowly with a blush. He turned around to witness the grey eyes of a handsome stranger before him. Liam nearly choked on his martini when he witnessed his trimmed goatee and high cheek bones. His brown hair was trimmed away from his face and worn low.</p><p>The handsome stranger arched a brow, “And your name is?”</p><p>Liam cleared his throat and replied, “Liam.”</p><p>“Oh, a southern piece. How fun.” He chuckled. He clocked the diamond ring on Liam's finger but refused to acknowledge it.</p><p>Liam smiled brightly hiding his teeth behind his martini glass.</p><p>“Don’t act shy now.” He replied, “My name is Theo. Theo Raeken. Maybe you’ve heard of me?”</p><p>Liam shook his head slowly still mesmerized by the man before him. He was dressed in an all-black tuxedo with a silk lapel with diamond cufflinks on that sleeves of his black silk shirt.</p><p>“I am the President of this organization.”</p><p>Liam’s mouth dropped, “Oh.” He doesn’t really pay attention to the events that Derek usually attends or knows much about his business. It was never interesting.</p><p>“I am a philanthropist. I travel the world. Help people in need.” Theo placed both hands in the pockets of his trousers as he spoke, “I am a hero.” He smiled cockily.</p><p>That smile made Liam melt in a puddle on the floor.</p><p>“What do you do?”</p><p>Liam cleared his throat, “Well.” He was at a lost for words. “I…”</p><p>“Liam. There you are.” Derek approached Liam at the bar and placed a kiss upon his cheek.</p><p>Theo turned his head away.</p><p>Liam, for the first time felt uncomfortable in Derek’s presence.</p><p>Derek turned his eyes to witness Theo, “Raeken.”</p><p>Theo turned his eyes to Derek, “D-man.”</p><p>“D-man?” Liam arched his brow in amazement.</p><p>“Just a nickname baby.” Derek shrugged before embracing Theo.</p><p>“Another big donation.” Theo replied, “You trying to outbid me?”</p><p>“Never.” Derek grinned.</p><p>“I was just getting acquainted with Liam here.”</p><p>Derek pulled Liam within his arms, “This is Liam Dunbar. My fiancé.”</p><p>Liam timidly approached Theo and offered him his hand. When they touched, he felt ashamed of Derek’s words and refused to meet Theo’s eyes.</p><p>“Fiancé?” Theo glanced behind Liam to stare at Derek, “You never tell me anything man. I didn’t know you were dating.”</p><p>Derek hadn’t seen Theo since the last event due to the other man’s insane travel schedule. He had met Liam when Theo was oversees. It wasn’t his fault really.</p><p>Theo turned his eyes back at Liam and stared deep into his blue eyes, “Nice to meet you Liam.” He flirted, “My pretty Southern Piece.”</p><p>Liam blushed.</p><p>Derek added oblivious at what was happening before him, “You will be invited at the wedding.”</p><p>Theo released Liam’s hand not removing his eyes from Liam, “You bet I will.” He winked down at Liam before turning to Derek, “Enjoy the rest of the party.”</p><p>Liam found himself biting down on his bottom lip and watched Theo walk off.</p><p>“He’s a nice guy, right?”</p><p>“Sure.” Liam snapped out of his trance.</p><p>Theo found himself looking back at Liam and Derek as they walked off and only exhaled deeply before making his way through the crowd of guests.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>After sitting through three hours of nonstop speeches and presentations Liam was finally in the backseat of Derek’s Suburban awaiting the other man to join him. Liam motioned to the driver, “Can we leave, please?”</p><p>Derek’s driver shook his head as he glanced in the rearview mirror at an aggravated Liam, “Not until Mr. Hale says so.”</p><p>“Great.” Liam growled. He glanced at the diamond ring upon his left hand and sighed knowing all of this was worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment, Share and Like. </p><p>Review!!! Tell me your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Selfish Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles gets a new client.</p><p>Laura and Boyd makes a deal behind Derek's back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys. Thank you all for loving this story. We are at the point when the main character takes a journey of some kind. Here we go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles entered his office in a large grey hoodie, grey sweatpants and a crop top. His eyes were shielded by large Gucci shades to allude from the fact that he had been up crying all night and again this morning. His hair was in a messy bun on top of his head. He would need to fix that later if he was going to have any face-to-face contact with clients today. Stiles balanced his latte, Pink Louis Vuitton tote along with a stack of bridal magazines within his hands before his assistant met him at the door and helped him.</p><p>“Thank you.” Stiles replied, “Where is Lydia?”</p><p>“In the back talking to a potential client.” His assistant, Olivia chirped.</p><p>Stiles’ office was nothing to brag about, but he enjoyed the office space. His assistants worked on the floor bringing in potential clients while he worked in the back. He had television monitors and screening rooms for clients on the floor also outsourcing other professions like therapists, and wedding planners. His business was growing, and he loved working with men and women who wanted to find love and needed the support in finding their soulmate. He was selling the soulmate fantasy. To him it was more than a fantasy. It was a reality. His soulmate on the other hand probably didn’t exist on earth any longer knowing his luck.</p><p>Olivia disappeared in the back to place Stiles’ belongings in his office.</p><p>Lydia made an appearance a few moments later, “What’s with the shades?”</p><p>“They are cute.” Stiles forced a smile upon his lips.</p><p>“About last night,” Lydia started.</p><p>“Don’t start.” Stiles moved his shades to reveal his puffy eyes.</p><p>“Oh, baby.”</p><p>“Don’t start Lydia.” Stiles sniffed, “I don’t want to cry again.”</p><p>A few of Stiles’ assistants made their way through the doors as they arrived at work, “Good Morning.”</p><p>“Good Morning.” Lydia beamed.</p><p>Stiles pulled Lydia aside, “I had a little relapse last night.”</p><p>“A little?” Lydia judged by his appearance.</p><p>“Look, it is still hard for me okay. I sell this dream to people that their soulmate is out there, and I can’t even find my own.” He bit down on his bottom lip hoping not to cry again.</p><p>There was an uncomfortable silence before Lydia jumped and cheered.</p><p>Stiles glared at her obliviousness to his problems.</p><p>“Oh, I have news.” Lydia clapped.</p><p>“This is why we don’t have serious talks.” Stiles placed his shades before his eyes.</p><p>“This is serious.” She clapped back, “I’ve got us a client. He is a tech Billionaire in Manhattan.”</p><p>“Looking for love?” Stiles smiled.</p><p>“For his sister.” She stated matter-of-factly.</p><p>Stiles frowned, “Oh.”</p><p>Lydia shrugged, “He sounds desperate. Said she has given up on love all together, but he knows there is someone out there for her.” She hummed, “Sounds familiar?”</p><p>“I am not giving up on love.” Stiles clapped back.</p><p>“Aren’t you?” Lydia rebutted.</p><p>Stiles exhaled deeply.</p><p>“If you say yes, he wants to fly you to Manhattan and wants you to work with her for about one month.”</p><p>“One month?” Stiles removed his shades again, “Nuh uh. I have commitments to other clients here too Lydia.”</p><p>“You’ve travelled to see clients before.”</p><p>“Not for that long. What does he expect me to do, train her how to date?”</p><p>Lydia widened her eyes at him.</p><p>“Oh, my gosh is that really what he wants me to do?” He groaned.</p><p>“She sounds just as hopeless as you.”</p><p>Stiles shakes his head, “No. I will not do it.”</p><p>Olivia left Stiles office only to notice Jackson walking pass the glass windows in front of their office, “Isn’t that Jackson Whittemore?” She jumped.</p><p>Stiles turned his eyes to view Jackson walking towards their front doors and turned to Lydia quickly, “Fine. But this Billionaire is expensing my trip.”</p><p>“He’s already agreed to.”</p><p>There were a few light screams over Stiles' shoulders.</p><p>Stiles exhaled deeply, “And get rid of him.”</p><p>"Too late." Lydia smiled and waved towards Jackson.</p><p>Stiles turned to witness the man who had entered his office.</p><p>Jackson approached Stiles, "Hey, Stiles. I wanted to talk to you about last night."</p><p>Stiles felt his tears starting to fill his eyes once more as he laid eyes upon the handsome man before him only dressed in a Balenciaga white tee and blue jeans, "I can't do this with you right now." He fled to his office and locked the door behind him.</p><p>Jackson was about to run after him when he felt the force of Lydia stopping him, "No."</p><p>Jackson turned to Lydia and nodded, "Tell him for me that I love him. I will do anything to have him back in my life." He admitted before leaving.</p><p>Olivia swooned over Jackson's words.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Derek was pounding into his fiancé from behind. His soulmate was moaning out as hIS back glistened under the light of the moon.</p><p>Liam was positioned in child’s pose with his legs wide, back arched, and ass perched in the air as his hands were stretched out in front of him grabbing the soft silk sheets. His forehead was buried in the mattress as he screamed out.</p><p>Derek angled his thrusts as he hit Liam’s prostate over and over again.</p><p>Liam flung his head back allowing the strains of hair stuck to his face to loosen as he looked over his shoulder at Derek. He rocked his ass back upon Derek’s dick with a loud squeak before coming undone.</p><p>Derek exhaled deeply trying to reach his orgasm but failing when Liam pulled his ass away from Derek’s dick. He growled painfully before pumping his dick erratically with his fist and coming in his palm.</p><p>Liam moaned sleepily before setting his head on his pillow and falling asleep.</p><p>Derek settled on his back pulling Liam to sleep upon his chest. Eventually his eyes fluttered closed.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Derek woke up to witness Liam dressed in his silk robe sitting before his vanity in their master bedroom. He stretched before walking out of bed naked.</p><p>Liam spied Derek over his shoulders and smirked, “Ready for me again baby?”</p><p>“I wish. I have to go to work now.”</p><p>Liam pouted, “I am so sad.”</p><p>“I’ve got to work baby.”</p><p>“That you do.” Liam smirked.</p><p>Derek walked over to his walk-in closet only to reappear with a small black box.</p><p>Liam jumped, “What is it?”</p><p>Derek hugged Liam around his shoulders and placed a kiss upon his cheek, “Open it.” He set it within Liam’s open hands.</p><p>“A rose gold diamond necklace.” He squealed when he opened up the box to reveal tear drop diamond necklace that sparkled. Liam knew that this was only a 'hush' gift from Derek to make him drop the conversation about his company and his money. He knew what Derek was doing but he was not going to be letting up about their conversation. This needed to be addressed. He was going to be his husband soon for God's sake.</p><p>“Only the best for my soulmate.”</p><p>Liam blushed, “Only the best for me.” He glanced into the mirror before him.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Derek entered his kitchen fully dressed in a satin navy double-breasted suit. He witnessed Boyd eating at his counter-top island, “You’re here early.”</p><p>“Yes. I’ve got to run something pass you.” He got up from his seat.</p><p>“Really? What is it?” Liam entered the kitchen in his robe.</p><p>Derek growled lowly as Liam pranced around the kitchen.</p><p>“I was talking to Derek.”</p><p>Liam hummed, “Well, I am about to be Mr. Derek Hale in a few months so…” He raised his diamond ring to Boyd’s eye-view with a squeal. After last night he wanted to appear more interested and invested in Derek's business so that he could get his hands on his money.</p><p>Boyd tried hard not to show his annoyance upon his face.</p><p>“That’s right baby.” Derek moved to wrap Liam within his arms and place a kiss upon his lips.</p><p>Scott entered the kitchen and spied Derek and Liam in a lip-lock and the register of disgust upon his face nearly made him forget why he was there. He turned to Boyd with a whisper, “Did you tell him?”</p><p>“I love you baby.” Liam giggled as Derek palmed his ass and kissed down his neck.</p><p>Scott widened his eyes at Boyd.</p><p>“I am working on it.” Boyd assured him, “Derek?”</p><p>Liam’s laughs grew louder as Derek nibbled upon his neck.</p><p>“Derek?” Boyd shouted.</p><p>Derek released Liam, “Huh?”</p><p>“A word.” Boyd escorted Derek out of the room into Derek’s nearby home office.</p><p>Scott turned to Liam and rocked on his heels, “So…” His eyes turned to witnessed teardrop diamond necklace upon Liam’s neck, “Is that new?”</p><p>“Sure are.” Liam placed his messy hair behind his ears, “Now everyone will see how much Derek loves me.” He replied menacingly.</p><p>“I am sure material things prove that he loves you allot.” Scott repeated sarcastically.</p><p>Liam glared at Scott, “I never liked you. And when I marry Derek you will be the first to go.” He left the kitchen.</p><p>Scott rolled his eyes when Liam left, “Bitch.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>“What’s up?” Derek questioned Boyd when they made it inside his home office.</p><p>Boyd’s palms began to sweat, “I…um…I…um…”</p><p>“Well, out with it.”</p><p>“I hired a new consultant for that project your sister is working on.”</p><p>“You mean the mobile app?”</p><p>“Yes, that is the one.” He chuckled nervously.</p><p>“Did you confirm with Laura?”</p><p>“She was practically begging me to do it.” He wanted to scream out.</p><p>Derek smiled, “Okay, when do they arrive?”</p><p>“In about two days, but we have to expense their trip.”</p><p>“That’s cool. What timeframe are we looking at?”</p><p>“One month.”</p><p>Derek raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Laura thinks that this time is reasonable.”</p><p>“If this consultant doesn’t deliver then they are out, and I expect Hale Tech company to be fully reimbursed for their trip and accommodations.”</p><p>“You’ve got it boss.”</p><p>“Great. Now can we please, leave?”</p><p>“Sure. David should be out front with the car.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Boyd entered his office at Hale Technologies and spied Laura sitting upon his desk with her legs folded.</p><p>“If you weren’t married, I would consider this a come on.”</p><p>Laura chuckled, “You’re practically a brother to me Vernon.”</p><p>“Still hate that name.” Boyd sat behind his desk with a wince.</p><p>Laura jumped off his desk and turned to him, “So, Mr. Stillinski’s assistant said that everything is a go. He just wants to see the contract.”</p><p>Boyd concluded, “So does Derek.”</p><p>Laura started to pace before Boyd’s desk, “You’ve got to draw up two different contracts.”</p><p>Boyd glanced up at Laura with skepticism, “I hope this works Laura. If Derek finds out…”</p><p>Laura exhaled before repeating slowly, “Liam is not his soulmate. He is just a gold-digging tramp who is riding on my brother’s emotions for a payday. You’ve seen how much money he spent last month.”</p><p>Boyd nodded, “Fifty thousand…”</p><p>“Who uses that kind of money? He has no job. And no aspirations. That tramp came to our family dinner in the Hamptons and asked Derek if he could move his stuff in.” Laura was livid. “Hell no. That son-of-a-bitch has got to go.”</p><p>“And these people….” Boyd pulled up Stiles’ company’s website upon his laptop and scrolled through the pages, “What do they promise?”</p><p>“I spoke to his assistant and she promised a soulmate. Only thing is that Mr. Stillinski believes he is finding a soulmate for me.”</p><p>Boyd met her eyes in question, “You’re married. Happily married.”</p><p>“I know.” Laura groaned, “I panicked. “Cora is not looking, and me…. Well, I lied to get his help to find Derek’s real soulmate. Everything we have tried has failed. If Derek heard it from a real professional that this Liam character is not his real soulmate then we will be happy.”</p><p>“But will Derek be happy?”</p><p>“Come on Vernon you know Derek isn’t happy.”</p><p>“I do. You know how I know this? Because he tells me every day how happy he is.” Boyd expressed. He exhaled deeply, “I know Liam is not ideal. I mean I too believe that this Liam guy is faking and doesn’t really love Derek….” He stopped his words.</p><p>“But…” Laura edged him on.</p><p>“I don’t want to see Derek hurt. He has been living with this dream for ten years. He’s never lost hope.”</p><p>“I am not saying his soulmate isn’t out there I believe they are, but Liam isn’t it.”</p><p>“Okay.” Boyd replied, “We will finance the trip but if in a month Mr. Stillinski doesn’t find Derek a soulmate, he has to pay us.”</p><p>“Fine.” Laura agreed, “I just want this leech out of my brother’s life for good.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Lydia entered Stiles’ office with the contract from Derek Hale within her hands. She had now become a skeptic about the whole deal but she wasn't about to blurt that out to her boss who was still riding on his emotions from the whole Jackson ordeal. He needed some time away from the other man and Lydia felt like a change of scenery would do the other man some good.</p><p>Stiles was signing a few new client contracts and sending a few emails when Lydia had walked in.</p><p>“Mr. Hale’s CFO sent over the contract.” She read over the fine prints before sitting down before his glass desk, “Everything seems in order." She repeated convincingly, "But if you are unable to find his sister a soulmate in the month given then you will have to pay them.”</p><p>Stiles met her eyes angrily.</p><p>“It’s unorthodox but you have never been able to not find anyone’s soulmate.” She was using her optimism at this point to sell him this deal.</p><p>Stiles glare on her intensified.</p><p>“Well, except for your own.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Stiles replied deadpan.</p><p>Lydia placed the contract before him, “Sign on the dotted line.” She watched his movements carefully.</p><p>Stiles’ eyes skimmed the five-page contract from his new client before signing on the marked pages, “Send him our contract.”</p><p>“Certainly.” Lydia squealed. “This is so exciting.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Liam and Derek entered one of Liam’s favorite restaurants. Derek had promised Liam a lunch date after Liam had expressed how stressful his day was after his morning yoga session and Saks shopping trip. However, it was just a ploy from Liam who was ready to reopen the conversation about Derek's money. The maitre D showed them to their private booth in the back of the restaurant.</p><p>Liam entered the booth placing his Birkin at his side, “I am so glad you were able to meet me for lunch babe. I can't wait to tell you what happened to me today.” He took up his menu and chirped.</p><p>Derek was fiddling with his cell phone. He still was on the clock and had a lot of work to do, but when Liam called and tells him to drop everything he couldn’t seem to say no to that.</p><p>Liam turned to Derek with huff, “Seriously?”</p><p>Derek met Liam’s sad blue eyes, “Sorry, baby I am just busy with this merger and I…”</p><p>Liam held up a hand, “As much as I want to know more about your work babes." He tried not to wince over his words. " It’s our time now. Stop bringing work home with you.”</p><p>Derek sighed, “You are right.”</p><p>Just then Derek’s phone started to ring. He turned to Liam in question.</p><p>“Take it.” Liam frowned and waved him off.</p><p>“You’re the best.” Derek kissed his cheek before leaving the booth.</p><p>Scott approached Liam at the booth, “You know he is the owner of a billion-dollar company. He will always be busy.”</p><p>Liam hissed, “Then what does he pay Boyd to do all day?” He rolled his eyes at Scott, “Why are you even talking to me? Aren’t you supposed to be watching the car or something?”</p><p>Scott was at a loss for words.</p><p>“That’s what I thought. You all are too chummy chummy with Derek. You guys aren’t friends you are his employees. So, go.” He shooed him from their table.</p><p>Derek returned to the table a minute later. “Did you order anything yet?”</p><p>“No. I was waiting on you.” Liam beamed.</p><p>“Oh, how sweet.”</p><p>Scott looked on and exhaled as he hummed, “The sooner we get rid of Liam the better.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Take me back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jackson tries to win Stiles back.</p><p>Stiles gets uplifted by Lydia.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the love. I appreciate the comments as well :).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles was sitting at his favorite coffee shop in downtown Los Angeles contemplating his life choices. After Jackson showed up at his office yesterday, he found himself in a whole whirlwind of emotions. Last night was no different. Jackson had left a message on his voicemail telling him he missed him and to meet him at his favorite spot. He shouldn’t be here. He knew he was wrong, but his emotions had him in knots. Stiles wanted a resolve, but he also wanted closure. He felt so hopeless especially when Jackson stated that he wanted him back.</p><p>“This is ridiculous.” Stiles got up from his seat.</p><p>“Sorry I am late.” Jackson approached Stiles.</p><p>Stiles strengthened up his posture and only stared at the other man.</p><p>Jackson’s eyes rolled down Stiles’ button detail ribbed midi dress that he wore with spaghetti straps. He glanced up into Stiles’ big brown eyes and stated, “Can we sit?”</p><p>Stiles lost a taste for words before stating, “Sure.” He slumped his shoulders forward with big brown eyes glancing up at Jackson.</p><p>When they sat there was a blanket of silence between them. Jackson could not keep his eyes off of Stiles’ chest while periodically taking a glimpse of Stiles’ pink nipples as they kept peeking out of the top of his dress.</p><p>Stiles knew this dress was not a good choice, he kept having to pull the top of his dress over his exposed nips. This was the downside of having a flat chest. Also his slumped shoulders might also be a factor. So he straightened his posture and poked out his chest.</p><p>Jackson licked his lips and spoke up when his eyes raised to meet Stiles’ eyes, “Stiles, I want you to know that my life has been empty without you.”</p><p>“Don’t allow his words to affect you.” Was all Stiles thought. But he was sinking every time he glanced at that gorgeous face.</p><p>“I want you back.” Jackson pulled Stiles’ hands away from his dress and into the palms of his hand, “I am not too proud to say that I fucked up.”</p><p>Stiles nodded in agreement.</p><p>“You were right. I was being selfish and only thinking about myself. I was also jealous and not so deserving of your love.”</p><p>Stiles only swooned.</p><p>“Please, baby. Take me back. I promise to be more deserving of your love.” Jackson repeated as if he had spent hours rehearsing these lines.</p><p>Stiles was about to nod when his phone pinged. He removed his hands from Jackson’s and glanced down at his notification. He exhaled deeply.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Stiles met Jackson’s eyes, “I leave for Manhattan tomorrow. I will be there for a month.”</p><p>Jackson frowned with slump shoulders, “Wow.” It was like the wind had been knocked out of him. This was definitely not what he had foreseen or planned.</p><p>“It’s a client in need.” He talked fast, “Just for work.”</p><p>Jackson smirked, “So, when you return can we…go on an official first date?”</p><p>Stiles blushed, “I don’t know. I think I want you to work for it some more.”</p><p>“Oh, baby I would love to work for it.”</p><p>“You would?” Stiles replied coyly.</p><p>Jackson nodded with a hum, “So, is that a yes?”</p><p>Against his better judgement Stiles said, “Yes.” Who was he kidding, his soulmate wasn’t out there. He might as well take Jackson back and risk not being alone for the rest of his life.</p><p>“Cool.” Jackson winked at him, “Let’s order.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>After coffee, Jackson walked Stiles towards his Tesla and opened up the driver’s side for him, “See you when you return.”</p><p>Like clockwork a guy with a camera around his neck took photos of Jackson and Stiles stealthy. Jackson glanced towards the camera with a smile.</p><p>Stiles settled before his steering wheel and looked up at Jackson, “Thank you for this.”</p><p>“Just come back to me in one piece.” Jackson joked.</p><p>Stiles giggled before driving away.</p><p>Jackson watched as Stiles’ Tesla left the parking lot before walking towards the camera man, “You got the shots?”</p><p>The guy nodded, “Yes.”</p><p>“And the ones where we were sitting down for coffee with me holding his hands?”</p><p>The guy glanced down at the shots he took, “These are gold man.”</p><p>“Perfect. I hope my agent will be happy. This is totally going to help my look.” He smirked, “’Jackson Whittemore is in a committed relationship’, will totally sell tickets to my next movie and get people to like me.” He hopped into his Ferrari.</p><p>“Success is just a game.”</p><p>“And I am in first place.” Jackson repeated before speeding away in his Ferrari.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles stopped by his office and waved towards Olivia before walking towards Lydia’s cubicle in the back, “Lydia.”</p><p>Lydia, with a headset upon her head talked into the headset holding up her hand to Stiles, “Yes, we supply those services as well.” There was a pause. “Well, I will have another member of our team call you tomorrow to complete you package.” She nodded, “Yes, and then you can come into the office and make a payment. We also accept payment over telephone or online.” She turned to Stiles, “Thank you so much for choosing us sir. Goodbye.” She ended her call.</p><p>Stiles sat before her with a sigh.</p><p>“You are looking cute.” She spied his nips that were peeping out from his dress.</p><p>Stiles groaned, “Why did I chose to wear this?”</p><p>“Hot date?”</p><p>He nodded meekly, “Yes.”</p><p>“With whom?” Lydia smirked.</p><p>“Jackson.” Stiles blurted. He went into full-on crisis mode before Lydia could berate him, “I know that I shouldn’t, but I wanted closure before I left for Manhattan for a month. Was that so wrong?”</p><p>Lydia shrugged her shoulders and was about to answer before Stiles cut her off.</p><p>“He left me a voicemail. A cute ass voicemail.” Stiles swooned, “I am so confused.” He shook his head violently, “I don’t think I can go to Manhattan. Cancel.”</p><p>“Ok, Stop!” Lydia demanded.</p><p>Stiles only blinked at her with his long lashes.</p><p>“We are not cancelling. We need this. You need this. Jackson coming back and trying to woo you is not going to work.”</p><p>“I agreed to go on a date with him when I return.” Stiles winced.</p><p>“One month is a long time Stiles.” Lydia uttered.</p><p>Stiles eyed her suspiciously, “Oh, I get it.”</p><p>“Get what?” She busied her eyes upon her computer screen.</p><p>“You are banking that I find someone in Manhattan.” The realization hit Stiles.</p><p>Lydia turned her eyes to Stiles, “Is that so bad?” She exclaimed, “I know I give you shit now and again about not finding your soulmate when it is literally your job to find everyone else a soulmate.” She breathed, “But I really want you to be happy. I want you to find the one. And honey, Jackson is not the one.”</p><p>“Well, what if he is all that I have?” Stiles was near tears.</p><p>Lydia didn’t know how to answer that question.</p><p>Stiles turned his eyes away when his tears began to fall from his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t sell yourself short sweetie. Any man would be honored to have you. Now you go to New York and you become bestie’s with…” She quickly searched for their client’s sister’s name upon her desk, “Laura Hale and you teach her how to date while finding you a date. I want you to wear the sluttiest outfit you’ve got.”</p><p>Stiles turned to face Lydia and laughed through his fallen tears.</p><p>“That’s the spirit honey. I want to see you smile again.” She admitted truthfully.</p><p>Stiles turned the left corner of his lip into a crooked smile.</p><p>“You need me to come over tonight and help you pack?”</p><p>Stiles nodded frantically.</p><p>Lydia only laughed.</p><p>Stiles sniffed back his tears, “Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem.” Lydia handed him a Kleenex to wipe his tears before leaving her seat and wrapping him into her arms for a hug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tune in for the next chapter.</p><p>How do you think Stiles will react when he finds out that he isn't being hired for what he thinks he is being hired for?</p><p>I want to hear you guys thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Concrete Jungle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laura reveals to Stiles exactly why is in New York. Stiles has to make a decision on whether he wants to commit to the job or return back to Los Angeles.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't wait a day later to post this chapter. So here you go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles was thankful for Lydia’s help the night before helping him pack for his month-long trip to New York. He was ready to put all of his anxieties behind him concerning Jackson and his many failed attempts to locate his soulmate. It wasn’t like he wasn’t trying. He had put himself out there after Jackson had left him and broke his heart. Stiles had tried screening potential men like he screened his clients. The men he had met outside of work were either in the gym or at his favorite coffee house or juice bar. He had tried but his soulmate just wasn’t in the men he had met. So, his only conclusion was that his soulmate was probably no longer alive. His soulmate had to be gone. I mean why else would he be so lonely and sad. It was unfair. Everyone else got a chance to be happy and here he was, unhappy. Well, at least he had something to look forward to. Returning home where he and Jackson could start over. He was trying to talk himself into believing that Jackson had changed. He knew he wanted to give up in ever believing that he could be happy, but for some reason he couldn’t stop the regret he felt for not finding his soulmate.</p><p>Stiles for a brief second wanted to break down and cry but he couldn’t. First class was filling up fast and he needed to put on his A-game. He was still briefing himself for what lied ahead of him. Lydia and Olivia had organized his planner and went over with him all the tools needed for his month-long trip. He had given himself a timeline of two weeks. It would take him two weeks to find this Laura Hale a soulmate. His timing was always impeccable. Two weeks was all he needed. In two weeks he would make Laura Hale the happiest she has ever been. Two weeks was his goal.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles had arrived at JFK airport and was immediately met in baggage claim by a Scott McCall, who held up a sign on his arrival. Stiles had noticed how handsome and polished he appeared in a black suit. He blushed at the man before him.</p><p>“My name is Scott McCall. I am Mr. Derek Hale’s Head Security.”</p><p>Stiles nodded. So, he had a very important job working with Mr. Hale. “I wasn’t expecting you.”</p><p>“Well, I was notified to pick you up at the airport and take you to your hotel.” Scott stood glancing over his shoulders periodically as he spoke.</p><p>Stiles nodded, “Okay, I just have to get my bags and we will be on our way.”</p><p>“How many pieces do you have?”</p><p>“Three.” Stiles replied.</p><p>Scott arched his brow at Stiles, “Really?”</p><p>“I was hired for a month. Obviously, I packed my essential items.”</p><p>“Three suitcases are essential?” Scott found himself snickering.</p><p>Stiles gasped, “Are you being paid to make fun of me?”</p><p>“If the shoe fits.” Scott laughed.</p><p>“Unbelievable.” Stiles rolled his eyes with a smirk upon his lips. New York was shaping up to be riot.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles was escorted by Scott out of the terminal towards a burgundy Rolls Royce. His jaw dropped as he viewed the lengths his client was going through for him. Scott held open the back door for him to slip in. He nodded and repeated, “Thank You,” from his lips before the driver acknowledged Stiles in the backseat through the rearview mirror with a nod of his head.</p><p>Driving through the city took Stiles’ breath away. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of the large castle style buildings as they drove through Billionaire’s Row. When the car stopped in front of the Four Seasons Stiles was confused.</p><p>“We are here.” Scott replied.</p><p>Stiles swallowed before timidly getting out of the car when his door was opened for him.</p><p>“We are here.” Scott instructed while David, their driver removed Stiles’ luggage from the backseat.</p><p>Before Stiles could open his lips there was a bellman who appeared and placed Stiles’ luggage upon a trolley before entering the hotel followed by Scott.</p><p>When they entered the hotel, it took Stiles a minute to admire the architecture of the hotel before he was approached by Scott.</p><p>“You are staying in the Ty Warner Penthouse suite.” Scott handed him his keys.</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“I am.” Scott smirked, “You will get a call later in the day.” He explained, “Enjoy your time in the city.” He moved his feet to take his leave.</p><p>“Wait.” Stiles sounded closing his eyes briefly to take a breath. Everything felt like it was going so fast. “I…”</p><p>“Everything will be explained to you later today. I really have to leave now.” Scott exclaimed.</p><p>“Sure.” Stiles nodded towards him, “Thanks.”</p><p>Scott’s response showed that he hadn’t really been receiving thanks from anyone besides the Hale’s before. It was new to him. “You’re welcome.” He took one last look at Stiles before leaving.</p><p>Stiles had followed Scott’s eyes upon him before he left and glanced down at his yellow and white checkered print puff sleeve shirt with white skinny distressed jeans that he wore. He adjusted the Louis Vuitton GM sized monogram tote he wore that hang in the crease of his elbows and swallowed.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>When Stiles entered his suite, he felt a felling of overjoy. He immediately heard the ringing of the suite’s phone and raced to pick it up.</p><p>
  <em>“Mr. Stillinski I have been notified to inform you that you are invited by Mr. Derek Hale to a private dinner that will be held at eight p.m.”</em>
</p><p>Stiles wondered if this was where he would meet Laura Hale and help her with her dating skills. He was ready to jump right into work. “Do you have other details on the name of the restaurant?”</p><p>
  <em>“Per Se.” The voice exclaimed, “A Mr. Scott McCall will be here to pick you up at seven.”</em>
</p><p>Stiles’ wonder heightened. “Thank you.” He ended the call and headed towards preparing for his first night with his client. Entering into his bedroom with a marvelous view of Billionaire’s Row, Stiles started to write his notes and make his cues for his night ahead. He was ready to make a good impression on his client. Mr. Hale had hired him for a month which meant that his sister was probably in dire need of some advice that he was ready to give her. He had to separate his love life, like he always did, from the job ahead. He had promised himself that he would find Ms. Hale’s soulmate in two weeks. Jotting down a few more notes he took up his cell phone to send a message to Olivia and Lydia notifying them that he made it in safely. He had four hours to prep for his meeting tonight with his client. Stiles was going to make every minute count.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Lydia’s suggestion for Stiles’ attire for his first night with his client was a Marigold-colored crisscross slip dress. The dress had a V-neck detail with spaghetti straps and an asymmetric hem. Stiles was less concerned this time around about his nipples peeking out of the top of his dress due to the back straps that kept the front of his dress in place. He wore five-inch white leather sandals with an ankle strap. His hair was brushed away from his face and placed into a ponytail at the back of his head. His makeup was fall inspired. He wore yellow eyeshadow with gold inspired highlighted cheeks. He lips were matte nude.</p><p> </p><p>At seven Scott arrived at the Four Seasons to retrieve Stiles as promised.</p><p>Stiles had approached the other man who had seemed to change into a navy baroque suit. “You clean up nice.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Scott had met him in the lobby before escorting him towards the Rolls Royce that was parked outside on the curb.</p><p>Stiles walked towards the vehicle only to stop his steps when he witnessed a woman in the backseat.</p><p>“That’s Laura.” Scott whispered into Stiles’ ear before opening the backdoor for him.</p><p>“So, this is happening now?” Stiles swallowed. “Okay.” He nodded before entering the vehicle.</p><p>Laura smiled down at Stiles, “Hello. My name is Laura.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” He noticed that the other woman could not keep her eyes off of what he was wearing. He had noticed that she was dressed in a leopard-print one shoulder midi pleated dress with cut-out detail around the chest and back of the dress. Her hair was pin to the side with her loose strawberry brunette curls falling over her shoulder.</p><p>Laura met his eyes, “I love your makeup.”</p><p>Her omission appeared to be sincere.</p><p>“I thought you might have a problem with the way I dressed.”</p><p>“Why would I?” She questioned.</p><p>Her bare shoulders shimmered under the light of the backseat.</p><p>The question wasn’t meant to be rhetorical, but Stiles never answered it.</p><p>Stiles only hummed, “So, do you want us to start now or when we get to the restaurant?”</p><p>“Now.” Laura breathed hoping to spill the beans to Stiles not wanting to prolong the inevitable.</p><p>“Okay, so I have a 101 guide on dating and attracting the man or woman of your dreams to ensure you a lifetime of happiness. Now before we begin, I need to know your dating history.”</p><p>Laura moved her lips to reveal the truth when she felt the car moving beneath her feet. “Mr. Stillinski….” She started.</p><p>“Please, call me Stiles.” He beamed.</p><p>“My name is Laura Hale-Sharpiro.”</p><p>Stiles became confused. He narrowed his brows at her, “Your name is hyphenated.” He was starting to freak out, “Why is your name hyphenated?”</p><p>“I called your office impersonating my brother to get you to agree to finding me a soulmate, but I am married.”</p><p>Stiles was at a loss for words, never has he ever been tricked like this before. What was her game? Was she into some sort of sex cult? Or was this how he was going to die?</p><p>“I don’t believe this.” He turned away from her eyes and glanced out at the passing buildings.</p><p>“I got you here under false pretenses. I know.” Laura swallowed.</p><p>Stiles’ glance fell back upon her. He was disappointed and upset, “I don’t cosign divorces, nor do I engage in any sex orgies or whatever you guys think I am going to be down with.”</p><p>Laura winced, “Eww no.” She continued, “I hired you to find my brother’s soulmate.”</p><p>“Do you have any other brothers by any chance, because I know that you can’t be referring to your very engaged brother.”</p><p>Laura shook her head and growled, “Liam is not his soulmate.”</p><p>“This is not what I do. I do not break up relationships. I do not cosign breaking up unions.” Stiles objected.</p><p>“Just hear me out okay.” Laura pleaded with him, “I need you to help my brother find true love. He is settling. We all know that he is. We need your help. Liam is a gold-digging tramp who is sucking my brother dry. Liam is not his soulmate; he is manipulating Derek into believing that he is.”</p><p>Stiles noticed the sadness within her eyes and felt for her. He sighed before repeating, “Okay, I’ll meet your brother but if I deduce that Liam is his soulmate then I am on the flight back to L.A first thing in the morning.”</p><p>Laura clapped with glee. “Yay!”</p><p>Scott, who had been listening in on their conversation turned to David and gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>When they pulled up to the restaurant, Laura announced, “If this doesn’t work out, I will handle your expenses. I will handle my brother.” She glanced at Stiles with hopeful eyes, “I believe that this will work Stiles. I have faith.”</p><p>Stiles nodded, “Well, more you than me.”</p><p>“It’s going to work out.” She exited the car when David held the door open for her.</p><p>Stiles left the car and walked with Laura inside the restaurant. He was told that this was going to be a private event, so the restaurant was partially empty with only a few small groups of people standing idly between tables.</p><p>Laura grabbed Stiles’ hand and pulled him towards the small groups of people. She whispered, “I will introduce you.”</p><p>Laura had pulled Stiles around like a handbag towards her relatives and some work acquaintances like Vernon Boyd who had cosigned Stiles’ appearance in New York. After the many plenaries Stiles was surprised that no one was moved by his appearance. Well, that was until he was finally introduced to the man of the hour Derek Hale and his fiancé Liam who had entered the restaurant a few minutes later.</p><p>Laura approached her brother and rolled her eyes towards Liam before uttering, “Couldn’t make it on time for your own diner?”</p><p>Derek’s eyes met Stiles’ briefly before turning to his sister, “We got distracted.”</p><p>Liam giggled with a smug smirk upon his face.</p><p>Stiles thought he felt something flutter at the pit of his stomach when Derek met his eyes. He felt that his breath had been taken away from him when Derek’s eyes turned away. Stiles turned to witness Liam beside Derek which made him feel a little uneasy. There was something about the other man that he did not like.</p><p>Laura frowned with disgust.</p><p>Liam’s eyes turned to Stiles with curiosity and distrust.</p><p>“Derek, I’d like you to meet someone.”</p><p>Derek turned his gray eyes towards Stiles once more and smiled slightly.</p><p>Stiles swallowed as he felt his neck heat up.</p><p>Liam broke the contact between Stiles and Derek, “Well, who is he?”</p><p>Derek broke contact with Stiles to whisper down at Liam, “Be nice.”</p><p>“This is Stiles.” Laura replied.</p><p>Liam overexaggerated a giggle when Derek whispered down at him as he shot glares at Stiles before turning to Laura, “How rude Laura. This is a family event.”</p><p>Derek lightly pinched Liam’s side, “Be nice, she is my big sister.”</p><p>Liam grumbled under his breath.</p><p>“Actually, this is our family business. Something that you will never be a part of.” Laura knew how to step on Liam’s toes.</p><p>Stiles watched the scene unfold before him and knew he had his work cut out for him if he had agreed to do this. His eyes soon met Liam’s who looked at him as if he was his competition. Liam looked like a classic sugar baby. He wore a sequined green, blue blazer with golden leaves along the double-breasted detail, with a pair of slim-fit navy trousers. Stiles did indeed have his work cut out for him. If he agreed to do this that is. Yet, he didn’t want to leave Laura after noticing what he had noticed about Liam. Liam was definitely not Derek’s soulmate. He noticed it in Liam’s body language and tone. Liam’s body language read that he wasn’t entirely invested in a relationship with Derek nor that he was in love with the other man. And his tone registered hat he wasn’t interested in Derek’s life or his family.</p><p>Liam and Laura had appeared to be engaged in a glaring contest.</p><p>Derek cleared his throat and acknowledged Stiles, “So, you are the new consultant.” His eyes couldn’t stop trailing down to Stiles’ bare arms towards his chest. Derek’s eyes found their way down Stiles’ hourglass shape and turned his eyes away when Laura’s voice pulled his attention.</p><p>Stiles had observed Derek’s stiff body language since they had met. The other man appeared to be uncomfortable as his broad shoulders were tense enclosed in a navy Gucci logo-jacquard blazer. He noticed that Derek had removed his arm from around Liam and placed them inside his navy satin trousers. The air between the four of them present was also cloudy as Liam continued to shoot glares at Laura.</p><p>“I’d like you to meet our new consultant Stiles.”</p><p>Stiles chuckled, “He knows.”</p><p>Laura giggled, “Oh,”</p><p>Derek timidly held out his hand for Stiles to shake.</p><p>Stiles noticed how Derek’s hand trembled slightly before shaking his hand.</p><p>The warmth of Stiles’ slim hand made Derek’s lips curl into a smile.</p><p>The roughness of Derek’s firm hand made Stiles shake with excitement.</p><p>Liam rang out, “Nice to meet you, but don’t you think that you are a little overdressed?” He judged the man that stood before Derek.</p><p>Stiles released his hand from Derek’s and turned to Liam, “This is how I dress on the daily. You should see what I wear to the office.”</p><p>Laura laughed.</p><p>Derek grinned brightly which made his eyes light up as he met Stiles’ eyes.</p><p>Liam huffed in disgust.</p><p>Laura pulled Stiles’ hands in hers, “We have to talk. Later guys.”</p><p>Derek nodded towards Stiles, “Stiles.”</p><p>“Derek.” He cleared his throat before being pulled away by Laura to the other side of the restaurant.</p><p>“So what do you think?” Laura questioned.</p><p>Stiles knew what it was and what it wasn’t. “Liam is not…”</p><p>Laura cheered.</p><p>“Wait, I need more time to study them.”</p><p>Laura nodded, “You have all access to our building. After all my brother thinks that you are a consultant helping me build a new mobile app.”</p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes, “And the lies continue.”</p><p>Laura smirked, “I like you.” She took him by the arm and pulled him towards a small group where her sister Cora, Boyd and Erica were joined.</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the room, Derek was joined with Liam as shorter man talked about his day. For some reason Derek couldn’t keep his eyes off of Stiles and that dynamite dress he wore. Something inside him felt like he had known Stiles all of his life. There was a familiarity he felt for the other man that he had not felt with Liam. He was just too much of a coward to admit it because he and Stiles had just met. He and Liam had known each other for over a year. Liam was his soulmate and fiancé. Stiles was just a random man he just happened to feel an innate connection to. It was confusing, but Derek had to keep his cool. It wasn’t like Stiles was anything to him. Stiles was just a consultant. After a month he would be gone. He probably won’t even get to see much of him. Although, his heart was beating as if he needed to make a move somehow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment, Like and Share.</p><p>I love hearing from all of you. </p><p>What are your thoughts so far?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A chance encounter?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles works with Laura and bumps into Derek discovering more cues about the other man. Derek seeks answers about his soulmate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your comments. I posted as a treat to you guys because your comments and love have been great :D</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles was sitting with Laura within her office at Hale Technologies. Out of all the buildings that Stiles had seen his short time in New York, Derek’s building had been the most impressive. It was standing in the Financial District near the Hudson River. It was nicknamed the ‘needle’ because it was the ‘eye of the city’. The building stood taller than most of the buildings in the Financial District, being called New York’s most daring and architecturally innovative tower. After last night’s diner, Stiles spent most of his morning in Laura’s office going over his ‘consultancy’ duties.</p><p>Laura’s office was bigger than Stiles had expected. The office had Laura’s desk which was sitting parallel to her large ceiling-to-floor panel windows. Stiles had the pleasure of sitting behind Laura’s torched pine wood L-shaped desk. He could smell the burnt smell of pine as he sat behind the desk. There were bookcases and a few computer monitors and screens that sat before and behind him. To his right sat a seating area with a love seat and armchair, beyond that was a conference table that seated four chairs next to an open bar and snack machine.</p><p>Laura was seated in the seating area in the love seat with papers sitting before her on the glass coffee table. She was channeling a 1950s feel in a flared silhouette floral print midi dress. Stiles was sure he had seen the dress before in a fashion magazine priced at five thousand dollars. He just assumed that Billionaires wore what they wanted at work without any exceptions.</p><p>After, four hours of none stop drilling by Laura, Stiles got up to stretch his legs.</p><p>Laura glanced at Stiles in question.</p><p>“Coffee.”</p><p>“I can have my assistant bring some for you.” Laura announced still sifting through the papers before her while sharing her glance between Stiles and the papers.</p><p>Stiles shook his head quickly, “No, thanks. I need to stretch my legs.” He glanced down at the creases that were now in his periwinkle straight-leg cropped at the ankle nylon pants. Stiles matched it with a nylon periwinkle single-button blazer he wore over his petite shoulders with a white feather-embroidery spaghetti strap lace camisole.</p><p>“Okay, the breakroom is down the hall. When you reach the T-junction take a left then a right. You can’t miss it.”</p><p>Stiles didn’t know why that sounded so complicated, but after four hours of being briefed about Derek and his company along with the project that Derek thought that Stiles and Laura would be engaged in, his brain was now mush.</p><p>Upon wobbly legs Stiles stumbled out of Laura’s office, silently regretting his choice to wear six-inch ankle strap block heel platform sandals. He stumbled slowly towards the breakroom and was met with a coffee machine that had so many buttons he thought he was at his favorite coffee house. Stiles spied the two hatches at the top of the machine that were filled with what resembled cranberries.</p><p>“Where is the manual when you need one?” He expressed before searching the white cupboards for a mug.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Derek had arrived at work later than expected. He was restless, not getting much sleep the night before. Ever since his meeting with the new consultant last night his mind kept churning. He kept weighing the possibilities within his head that his heart was telling him. What if he had met Stiles first? Who is this man and why does he find him so familiar? Derek didn’t think Liam noticed and the shorter man never asked him how he slept. He dragged his feet into work collapsing into a body of work. After about three hours of nonstop calls to vendors and holding a meeting with Boyd about their product lines and distribution, he relieved himself from his office and went venturing towards the breakroom for some coffee.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles had felt like he was having a standoff with the coffee machine for hours. He was about to give up before hearing someone over his shoulders.</p><p>Derek entered the breakroom to spy Stiles and nodded. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>Derek soon cursed himself under his breath before joining Stiles over by the coffee machine, “What’s going on?”</p><p>“I can’t get this blasted contraption to work.” Stiles chuckled.</p><p>“Beauty and the Beast.” Derek’s face lit up.</p><p>“Yeah.” Stiles beamed geniunely with his smile reaching up to his eyes.</p><p>Derek took a second to admire the shade of blue that was upon Stiles’ eyelids along with the peach highlighter upon his cheekbones. He was breathtaking.</p><p>“So, are you going to help me?” Stiles blinked up at Derek who had appeared to be staring.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Stiles noticed how awkward Derek’s body movements were, but he appeared more relaxed than the night before. He wore his board shoulders loosely, and today he had seemed to know what to do with his hands. The suit he wore was not what Stiles would have expected. A plaid two-button rust-colored sports coat with blue vertical lines running down it was matched with blue trousers showcasing Derek’s relaxed side. There was definitely more to Derek’s personality than what met the eye. The rust colored, which is a reddish brown, blazer Derek wore ignited something in Stiles. It proved that Derek was intense about his emotions. He was also passionate and had strength to conquer whatever he was feeling. How he dressed proved to Stiles that he was conscientious with an air of hopefulness. Derek’s hands were not stuffed into the pockets of his trousers, which meant that the other man trusted himself not to make the wrong move. Stiles was watching him closely noting he wore navigator optional glasses to probably hide the bags that were evidently under his eyes. Maybe Derek had trouble sleeping. Something that he would definitely note for later.</p><p>Derek cleared his throat which promoted Stiles’ eyes to meet Derek’s gray ones.</p><p>Stiles had not realized that he had been checking out Derek’s body language since he had last spoke.</p><p>Derek pointed towards the dials upon the coffee machine which were ten buttons with pictures upon them. “Pick your posion.”</p><p>“Just coffee.” Stiles nodded.</p><p>“Okay,” Derek pressed a button after being handed the mug that was within Stiles’ hand. For a brief moment their hands brushed each other, and their eyes met once more. This time the stare down lasted a bit longer with Stiles softening his eyes as he looked into Derek’s intense ones.</p><p>Stiles felt his breath slowed as Derek’s fingers brushed his own. He fluttered his eyelashes up at the other man when the feeling was gone, and Derek removed the mug from his hand and turned to the coffee machine.</p><p>“There.” Derek grinned when the coffee was dripping into Stiles’ mug.</p><p>“Thank you.” Stiles peeped.</p><p>Derek walked over to the cupboard to grab his mug, “Certainly.” He searched the cupboard only to turn back at Stiles, “Did you see a white mug with a…”</p><p>Stiles’ mouth stood agape, “A chip on the side?” He closed his eyelids with a groan, “Sorry, I took your mug.”</p><p>“That is alright.” He turned towards Stiles.</p><p>“You take it. I’ll get another.” Stiles turned towards the cupboard before tripping over his own feet and landing within Derek’s arms. The strong arms of Derek holding him up with his arms encircled sitting to the small of his back as their chest met made something inside him scream out. He met Derek’s eyes once more and noticed that they had gotten wider. He turned his eyes away and stood upon both feet. “Sorry.”</p><p>Derek helped him up before releasing him, “That’s totally my fault.”</p><p>Derek had become tense again placing his hands within his trousers. He stood on the other side of the breakroom and waited for his coffee while watching Stiles’ movements at the cupboard to retrieve another mug. His eyes rolled down to Stiles’ ass which was perched and round in his pants. Derek shook his head not wanting to appear like a pervert or start having thoughts about the other man. But his heart kept pulling him to make the first move. It was a battle that he was slowly losing.</p><p>“So,” Stiles started as he turned towards Derek, “I didn’t ask what kind of coffee this is.” He paused, “It’s not decaf is it? Because I am going to need something a little stronger.”</p><p>“It’s not decaf.” Derek’s laugh was light and airy. “It’s Koni.”</p><p>The words dropped from Derek’s lips like butter.</p><p>Stiles narrowed his brows at Derek in wonder.</p><p>“Hawaiian coffee.”</p><p>“Ah!” Stiles exclaimed, “I was wondering why the coffee beans looked like cranberries.”</p><p>Derek grinned, “It’s really good. You will love it.”</p><p>“I’ll take your word for it.” Stiles uttered.</p><p>After what felt like a minute of waiting for Derek’s coffee to be done, and the loud ticking clock behind them Derek opened his lips.</p><p>“So, how’s it going with my sister?”</p><p>“She is amazing.” Stiles repeated honestly, “I am learning so much.”</p><p>Derek furrowed his brow, “Isn’t she supposed to be learning from you?”</p><p>“Is what I meant.” Stiles spoke quickly.</p><p>Derek wanted to question him, but he kept his mouth closed.</p><p>“Nice building.”</p><p>“They aren’t as nice in Los Angeles?” Derek removed his hands from his trousers and held them to his side.</p><p>Stiles shrugged, “Not really.” He met Derek’s eyes, “Los Angeles is great, but this city is amazing.”</p><p>“First time here?”</p><p>Stiles nodded truthfully.</p><p>Derek noticed how his cheeks flushed a light pink. “Well, I hope you enjoy your time here. It’s a great place to live.”</p><p>“I bet. Were you born in the city?”</p><p>Derek nodded, “Yeah.” This was the first time he had anyone ask him such intimate questions. Of course, Liam knew his history but anyone outside of his family didn’t know much about him. It felt, refreshing. “My parents had all of us in the city.”</p><p>Stiles made a mental note of that before asking. “Where are your parents? I haven’t really gotten a chance to be introduced to them properly.”</p><p>“They work from home. Not really present unless there is a pressing matter at the office, or a board meeting is being held.”</p><p>Stiles continued to take mental notes as Derek spoke.</p><p>The beep of the coffee machine jolted them both back to reality as Derek moved to retrieve his mug. He turned to Stiles, “Want me to start the machine for you again?”</p><p>“I think I’ve got it.” Stiles smiled lightly.</p><p>“Certainly.” Derek obeyed before leaving the breakroom. He couldn’t stop himself from peering over his shoulders as he watched the other man manage the machine before he made his way towards his office.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>When Stiles entered Laura’s office, he noticed the other woman pacing. “Something wrong?” He walked into her office with his mug in hand.</p><p>“I thought you got lost.”</p><p>“No. I didn’t know how to work the coffee machine.” He sat behind her desk.</p><p>“Sorry about that.” She exclaimed stopping her steps before him.</p><p>“Derek showed me.”</p><p>Laura arched her brow, “You talked with Derek?”</p><p>“Yeah, why?” He frowned, “Was that bad?”</p><p>“Of course not.” She sat upon her desk, “So, what did you say to him?”</p><p>Stiles shook his head as he placed the mug to his lips. He moaned involuntarily while meeting Laura’s eyes.</p><p>“I know it’s amazing coffee. Tell me.” She pressed.</p><p>“Well, we didn’t talk about much. I just noticed his personality and mood are totally different today.”</p><p>Laura nodded, “Yeah, he always seems better when he is at work.”</p><p>Stiles agreed, “And he is more personable.”</p><p>“All things I know.” Laura groaned, “What else can you tell me?”</p><p>“It’s only been a few hours Laura.” He expressed.</p><p>“The way you read him last night was amazing, Stiles. Didn’t you get anything else?”</p><p>The desperation within her voice made him frown, “Your brother is hopeful. Hopeful in finding love. He is also passionate and has this innate openness about him. That is probably why he is with Liam. He is open to the idea of Liam being his soulmate because Liam probably displays qualities that he thinks a soulmate should have.”</p><p>Laura hummed, “Wow.” She removed her hips from the desk and paced before Stiles, “So what is the plan?”</p><p>“Plan?” Stiles arched his brow.</p><p>“You know. Plan of action?”</p><p>“I told you that I don’t break up unions.” Stiles repeated sternly.</p><p>“So, how else are we going to get Liam away from Derek?”</p><p>Stiles shrugged before repeating, “The only thing that I will suggest is that Derek comes to the realization on his own that Liam is not his soulmate.”</p><p>“So, a little manipulation.” Laura grinned widely.</p><p>“Don’t call it that.” Stiles sighed as he felt a dagger pierce his heart.</p><p>“Call it what you must but, that is what it is.” She cheered, “Lunch?”</p><p>“Sure.” Stiles agreed.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles felt blindsided when he and Laura had agreed to lunch. Vernon Boyd was sitting at the table where Stiles and Laura were ushered to.</p><p>“Vernon.” Laura repeated.</p><p>“Still hate that name.” He uttered before standing to his feet and greeting the other woman with a hug and kiss on the cheek. He buttoned the single button of his grey blazer before walking over to acknowledge Stiles.</p><p>Stiles shook his hand, “We met last night.”</p><p>“That we did.” Boyd greeted him with a smile, “Please, sit.”</p><p>Stiles followed Laura’s lead as they sat beside each other.</p><p>“So, Laura tells me that you have made progress dissecting Derek’s personality.” Boyd shared a glance with Laura before returning it onto Stiles.</p><p>Stiles nodded, “Only briefly based on our interactions.”</p><p>“I am so happy you have agreed to help us.” Boyd expressed, “I know Derek says that he is happy, but Liam is just awful. That is why I was strongarmed into agreeing to this.” He joked.</p><p>Laura rolled her eyes, “He lies.”</p><p>“So, I know that you know what is expected of you.” Boyd changed the tone of his voice to a more serious one, “You still have to address Derek about what you and Laura are working on concerning the mobile app.”</p><p>“I understand.” It felt like immense pressure was placed upon his shoulders.</p><p>“We have that under control, Boyd.” Laura expressed.</p><p>Stiles watched as Boyd’s shoulders tensed and his eyes were turned down. He appeared to have allot riding on whether Stiles succeeded or failed. Boyd probably felt like he had the most to lose since Stiles was unsure if he was a relative of the Hales.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> At about seven, Derek slipped out of his office. He was too timid to check in on his sister and Stiles, so he just raced towards the front door. Sitting comfortably in the backseat of his suburban he motioned to David and stated, “Take me to Chelsea.”</p><p>David glanced back at Derek from his rearview mirror, “Okay.”</p><p>Scott glanced back at Derek from the passenger seat before turning his eyes on the road.</p><p>David pulled up to a small coffee shop in Chelsea and stepped onto the sidewalk while Scott held the door open for him.</p><p>Scott entered the half-empty coffee shop behind Derek and approached the counter.</p><p>Derek glanced at the barista before him.</p><p>“May I help you?” The barista smirked towards Derek.</p><p>“Madam Che, please?”</p><p>With a nod the barista escaped in the back.</p><p>Scott glanced over his shoulders at the few patrons seated before turning towards the barista who had returned.</p><p>“She will see you.” The barista replied.</p><p>Derek entered a door towards the back while Scott stood guard by the counter.</p><p>Madam Che dressed in a kaftan dress and a head wrap appeared from behind a hallway, “Derek, I wasn’t expecting you.”</p><p>Derek sat at a table that sat in the middle of the room, “I thought you would have. Isn’t that your thing?”</p><p>Madam Che chuckled, “Just a little satire for you this evening.”</p><p>Derek glanced around at the candles burning around him and turned to the pale woman, “About my soulmate.”</p><p>“I see you are engaged.” She sat before him with a beam.</p><p>Derek shook his head, “You told me I would meet him by chance. You stressed that he would enter my life and help me.”</p><p>“Yes.” She nodded, “Hasn’t he done all of these things?”</p><p>Derek swallowed.</p><p>“What is it?” She frowned.</p><p>“Is it uncommon to have two soulmates?”</p><p>The question took her off guard, “Wha….what?”</p><p>“Because there is someone…he just walked into my life. No warning and my heart is….” He couldn’t explain it, “You said when I meet him, I would feel the urge to move. I feel it, but I can’t commit because…” He got up from his seat.</p><p>She noticed that he was really in crisis. Not wanting to stumble over her words she stated, “Let me see your palm.”</p><p>Derek turned to her, “My what?”</p><p>“Your palm.”</p><p>“I don’t need a palm reading.” Derek raised his voice. “I need an explanation for why I feel this way.” He was in full crisis mood.</p><p>“Derek, the spirits don’t lie. Liam is your soulmate. What you are probably feeling is an attraction to this person’s personality and awareness of themselves. You two probably have similar personalities and this is your body’s way of acknowledging that.”</p><p>Derek tried to understand her words within his head.</p><p>“Don’t doubt you love for Liam and Liam’s love for you.” She repeated like a threat.</p><p>Derek nodded, “Okay.”</p><p>“Okay.” She relaxed her tense shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Derek walked back towards the front of the shop to spy Scott at the door.</p><p>“You cool?” Scott asked Derek who walked towards him with tension within his jaw.</p><p>“Cool.” He lied.</p><p> </p><p>After a few intense beats, Madam Che walked to the front of the store and watched as Derek drove away. This was going to be harder than she had originally thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was that considered a meet cute?</p><p>And what do you guys think about Madam Che?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Laura's dinner party takes a turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles works along with Cora for the day.</p><p>Laura has a dinner party and invites Stiles to join.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Stiles’ second day at Hale Technologies, Laura considered it necessary to take Stiles on a full walk-through of the Hale Building. By noon, they had found themselves on the fortieth floor where Laura had taken him through the Marketing and Production Division which was on an open-plan floor plan</p><p>The open-plan floor plan had approximately two-hundred and fifty workers on the floor. The view of the Hudson River was breath-taking as Stiles walked along the floor behind Laura as they made their way towards an office in the middle of the sea of workers behind frosted glass walls.</p><p>Cora, Derek’s younger sister came into view, dressed in a red FF intarsia knitted dress with a straight hem and fitted silhouette. She was sitting on the edge of her white chrome desk as her eyes were focused on the sixty-inch flat screen before her that was running a commercial.</p><p>Her office was not as big as Laura’s. Which Stiles noted was due to Laura’s seniority. Cora’s office had flare. Her office was filled with white and gold décor extending from her shag carpet to her choice of art upon her walls. There was no natural light within her office, so a hanging five-tier circular ring chandelier hung from the ceiling above the seating area that sat two white plush love seats.</p><p>“Laura.” Cora turned over her right shoulder to spy her sister and Stiles at the door. “Stiles.” She motioned to pause the commercial playing before her. “Come in.”</p><p>Stiles smiled towards the other woman and remembered her vaguely from their brief introduction a few days ago.</p><p>“How’s it going?” Cora directed her question to Stiles.</p><p>Stiles blinked towards Cora noticing her body language. She was mirroring Stiles’ body language as they stood before each other both wearing six-inch black Christian Louboutin heels. Stiles kept his distance making direct eye contact with her. He smiled noticing that she had committed her lips to the same act.</p><p>Laura sat down within Cora’s seating area, “So, Stiles will be working along with you today.”</p><p>Cora broke eye contact with Stiles long enough to glance down at his attire. She nodded before giving him a wink of approval. She turned to her sister, “How fun.”</p><p>Stiles glanced down at the moss green smocked detailing high-neck midi dress with a front split that he wore. The front split showed off a bit more of his thick thighs than he had imaged it would have, but when his client lied about his objective in New York, he didn’t have many choices with his wardrobe.</p><p>“I have scheduled meetings all day with the finance division.” Laura rolled her eyes in annoyance over the task.</p><p>“So, you want me to babysit him.” Cora grinned.</p><p>Laura met her sister’s eyes. “Of course not.”</p><p>Stiles noted the playful attitude of Cora and found it enduring. This was something that he had not noticed during their first meeting. After reading both sisters, he noted that Laura had broader shoulders probably from carrying the load as the eldest while Cora’s shoulders were more relaxed and fluid.</p><p>Cora hummed, “I would beg to differ.” She sat in the loveseat facing her sister, “If he is supposed to be here to save Der why don’t you…” She clicked her tongue in suggestion.</p><p>Stiles joined the chat, “I am not going to force Derek to choose. He has to come to the realization on his own.”</p><p>“Oh.” Cora’s eyes turned from Laura to Stiles then back to Laura with a wince, “You were right. This one has a conscience.”</p><p>Stiles frowned.</p><p>“It’s not a bad thing.” Cora shrugged, “Our brother just needs a wakeup call and I thought you were the kind of man that could give him a good kick in the pants.”</p><p>Laura turned to Stiles’ frown and got up from her seat, “Forgive her. She’s….well…” She glanced back at her sister and met her matching brown eyes, “She’s….”</p><p>“Cora.” Cora interjected.</p><p>“Right.” Laura turned to Stiles, “We love Derek and we do mean well…”</p><p>Stiles swallowed.</p><p>“We also understand your methods.” Laura glanced over her shoulder at Cora, “Don’t we?”</p><p>“Sure.” Cora replied freely.</p><p>Stiles nodded, “You all have different personalities.”</p><p>“Don’t feel overwhelmed.” Laura advised.</p><p>“I won’t.” Stiles breathed deeply. He was used to client’s interactions not going as smoothly as it did within his head.</p><p>“Great.” Cora got up from her seat, “So, it appears that you will be my probie today.” She smirked, “Let’s get started.”</p><p>“Would I like this?” Stiles asked Laura.</p><p>“She is harmless.” Laura stated, “Anyway, I have to run.” She turned to Cora, “See you tonight.”</p><p>Laura was about to leave Cora’s office before the other woman called after her.</p><p>“Will Stiles be there?” Cora questioned.</p><p>Laura called over her shoulders, “Of course.”</p><p>Cora turned to Stiles after his sister had left, “Let’s go.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Cora had walked Stiles through the open-plan floor of her division, “As, CMO of Hale Tech my key roles are communications, demand and operations.” She stopped her steps when they approached a board room, “If you are going to commit to what Derek thinks you have been hired to do then you will need some pointers.”</p><p>Stiles allowed her to lead him within a vacant boardroom on the floor that had three row seating of desks and chairs. The open pane windows radiated the sun rays throughout the room.</p><p>“Firstly, what did Laura tell you?” Cora closed the door of the boardroom.</p><p>“That this app is supposed to revolutionaize the way people communicate on their smart phones.” He took a seat when Cora extended her hand inviting him to.</p><p>Cora nodded and continued, “It has been envisioned by Laura as a smart tech app. This app will be an innovative way to store tremendous amounts of data using learning algorithms and predictive analytics to make information stored an improved experience of using a smart app.”</p><p>Stiles took mental notes as Cora spoke eloquently.</p><p>“So, what are your ideas?”</p><p>Stiles bit his bottom lip before uttering, “Well, I did a little research and there are many smart apps on the market that control the home system. What if Hale Tech’s app stored finance records of how much a user spends?” He winced when he noticed Cora’s eyes narrowing towards him in judgement.</p><p>After a few beats Cora’s eyes softened.</p><p>Stiles swallowed knowing that this was definitely not his field.</p><p>“I like it.”</p><p>“Really?” Stiles’ face lit up in surprise.</p><p>“Sure.” Cora advised, “Laura would be pleased. She has been brainstorming for months for this app.”</p><p>Stiles let out a breath.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>After working with Cora for the other half of the day, Stiles had finally met up with Laura at the end of the day to relay his progress to her.</p><p>“Cora told me about your idea for our smart app.” Laura announced when Stiles had walked through her office door, “It is genius.” She was sitting behind her desk shifting through some files."</p><p>“Thank you.” Stiles entered her seating area.</p><p>“Your ride home will be here in a few minutes.”</p><p>Stiles counted to ten before asking Laura, “What should I expect tonight?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Laura raised her eyes to Stiles.</p><p>“I haven’t had any alone time with Derek…” He stopped his words before reorganizing them when he noticed Laura’s furrowed brows, “I haven’t had any real time to read Derek and assess his relationship with Liam correctly.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure of it tonight.” Laura chirped, “Don’t be late. Dinner starts at seven.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles arrived at Laura’s townhouse. The six-floor brick building with its large colonial windows and its golden arch entrance standing adjacent to Central Park was breathtaking. Stiles didn’t realize he had been standing outside Laura’s front door hovering his finger over the doorbell. Glancing back down at his appearance, he wondered if he had over dressed for the occasion. Dressed in a lux chestnut tulle off-the-shoulder ruched dress, Stiles occasionally glanced at the sheer material lined with a body-toned lining that left nothing to the imagination. He breathed finally ringing the doorbell only to come face-to-face with a man he had not met.</p><p>“You must be Stiles.” The handsome stranger beamed towards him.</p><p>“Yes.” Stiles exhaled.</p><p>“I am Bobby…Shapiro. Laura’s husband.” His blue eyes lit up as he spoke. His broad shoulders were relaxed under a teal silk shirt and navy blazer, “It is so good to finally meet you. I was out of town."</p><p>Stiles noticed how he turned his eyes away before he ended his sentence, but he pushed it aside and entered the townhouse. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“You are the last to arrive.”</p><p>Stiles swallowed. Being fashionably late was not on the agenda for tonight.</p><p>Walking into a lavender and white room Stiles’ eyes turned to the many faces within the large living area and smiled.</p><p>Cora turned from her conversation with Laura and acknowledged Stiles as he walked in. “Stiles.”</p><p>Derek, who was standing near the fireplace on the other side of the room with Liam turned to witness Stiles walk in the room. Turning his attention from Liam he nearly dropped the drink that was within his hand.</p><p>Liam continued his chatter about his day not realizing the obvious entrance of Stiles.</p><p>Derek exhaled deeply not wanting to turn his eyes away from Stiles. With eyes fixated upon Stiles’ ass Derek felt like a creeper. He tried to turn his eyes away before Liam noticed but Stiles was making it harder for him to breathe.</p><p>Stiles approached Cora and Laura with a beam, “Nice house Laura.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Laura bounced dressed in a pink all-over floral midi dress with a bustier sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps. She tied the look together with blue satin jewel-buckle slip-on pointed toe flats.</p><p>Cora’s eyes travelled down Stiles’ body and whistled. “Can I burrow this body that you have?”</p><p>Stiles’ cheeks flushed red.</p><p>“How cute.” Cora laughed.</p><p>Stiles noticed the navy/multicolor mini all-over floral dress she wore that showed off her toned thighs. From her attire Cora appeared to be free-spirited concerning her femininity.  She was comfortable within her skin. The flared skirt and sleeves of her dress proved that the other woman still respected boundaries and could be conservative if she had chosen to.</p><p>“Now that you are here, we can start.” She left the group to engage with her husband who was standing a few feet away.</p><p>Stiles followed her steps only for his eyes to land upon Derek’s gray ones. For a brief moment he allowed Derek to pull him in with his eyes and wondered if Derek was asking him a question by the way his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“So, Stiles…”</p><p>Stiles was pulled away by the call of his name. He had remembered the salt and pepper haired man from their earlier introductions a few days ago.</p><p>Stiles furrowed his brow when he noticed the man’s gray eyes staring at him.  They were similar to Derek’s but not as expressive. “Do I have something on my face? Is my mascara running?” Stiles groaned opening his clutch to retrieve his compact.</p><p>“No.” The other man cleared his throat. “Sorry I wasn’t expecting…”</p><p>Cora rolled her eyes at her uncle, “He isn’t as cultured as the rest of us.” She joked.</p><p>Peter growled towards her before turning towards Stiles’ response.</p><p>“Someone so young?” Stiles questioned.</p><p>“You can say that.” Peter grinned. He found himself clinching his fist tightly around his drink.</p><p>Stiles blushed, “Well, thank you.” He placed an invisible stray hair behind his ear, “It is nice to meet you again.” He glanced up at the animal print blazer Peter wore with a white shirt underneath that was missing the first three buttons. He wore matching black satin pants.</p><p>“So, what are you plans to help Laura with the mobile app?” Peter questioned.</p><p>“Well, we will work on developing the overall look of the app first before we get into the semantics.” That was the most generic answer Stiles had given under the circumstances. He was not here to talk about the app. Stiles was here to do his job.</p><p>Peter hummed.</p><p>Cora matched her uncle’s eyes.</p><p>“Very nice.” Peter expressed before leaving the duo.</p><p>Cora whispered within Stiles’ ears, “Uncle Peter is a bit odd.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>At the dinner table, Laura had sat Stiles before Derek as Cora sat by his side. There were a few people at the party whom Stiles had not known. Probably family of Laura’s husband or a few friends that Laura did not mention.</p><p>Liam’s eyes ran over Stiles’ appearance at the dinner table. From the other man’s entrance, he was disgusted by his choice of attire. Who did he think he was? Stiles’ intentions and presence were raising suspicions for Liam.</p><p>Derek noticed the golden blush upon Stiles high cheekbones. There it was again. Something pulling at Derek’s heart. He couldn’t understand what was happening. He was having an internal battle with himself as the man sat before him fluttering his eyelashes and talking with his sister. He wanted to open his lips and say anything to get the other man’s attention without raising any alarms.</p><p>Liam had pulled Derek out of his thoughts.</p><p>“So, Stiles is it?”</p><p>Stiles heard the biting tone in Liam’s voice, “Yes.” He raised his eyes to meet Liam’s.</p><p>Liam pulled the lapel of his red jacket with golden buttons and chuckled, “Do you have a hot date later?”</p><p>Stiles glanced down at his attire and smiled, “I won’t call it a date.”</p><p>“Then what will you call dressing like that at a family dinner?” Liam elevated his voice getting the attention of the table.</p><p>Stiles felt eyes upon him and swallowed. He briefly met the eyes of Derek before turning to Liam, “How is what I wear important?”</p><p>“It shouldn’t be but when you come here dressed like…”</p><p>Laura stepped in, “Shut up Liam…he is my guest and he can wear what he wants.” She repeated.</p><p>Liam gasped turning towards Derek, “Are you going to let her talk to me like that?”</p><p>“Let her?” Laura widened her eyes at him.</p><p>Cora glared at Liam.</p><p>Derek spoke up, “Let’s not do this here.”</p><p>“Then when?” Laura, who was seated at the head of the table stood up.</p><p>Bobby, who was seated at the other end of the table stood to his feet, “Honey….?” His tone was a warning one.</p><p>Stiles shook his head, “It’s fine.”</p><p>Liam glared at Stiles, “Maybe you should leave.”</p><p>“You have no right to tell people when to leave and when to stay.” Laura admitted.</p><p>Derek held up his hand, “Can we all cool it?”</p><p>Cora shook her head, “Teach this bitch some manners.”</p><p>“Hey!” Derek growled.</p><p>Stiles was startled but held his composure.</p><p>Laura pinned her lips.</p><p>Cora pouted crossing her arms above her chest.</p><p>Liam smirked victoriously.</p><p>Stiles only made mental notes of what had transpired.</p><p>After a few breaths Derek spoke up. He turned to Stiles, “I apologize.”</p><p>“What are you apologizing for?” Liam questioned, “He clearly came here hoping to hook up with someone or is about to when he leaves here.”</p><p>Before the chaos ensued, Stiles spoke up, “Not that it is any of your business. I am not dating anyone. I am not looking to date anyone. I am single.” He briefly met Laura’s eyes and frowned.</p><p>Laura slowly sat down within her seat as Stiles’ words hit her.</p><p>Cora’s mouth hung open at Stiles’ realization.</p><p>Derek felt for Stiles. He heard the other man’s voice break after his admission.</p><p>Liam smirked within his seat victoriously, “We all can’t find our soulmates. Can we baby?”</p><p>That felt like a stab to Stiles’ heart. He felt tears forming within his eyes.</p><p>Derek’s eyes met Stiles’ and instantly felt the need to comfort him with words. He needed to reach out to him somehow. But before he could say a word, Stiles was gone.</p><p>Stiles got up from his seat and left briskly, “Excuse me.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles had found his way onto Laura backyard porch. It was beautifully lit with tiki torches and lamps. He glanced up at the full moon within the sky as his tears reached his cheeks. This was such a bad idea. How could he help a man find his soulmate if he couldn’t find his own? What was he kidding? And why was he holding out for his soulmate? His soulmate was gone. He had to be. Stiles had to spend his life alone. He had to move on from this silly fantasy. There was no way he could ever be happy.</p><p>“Stiles?”</p><p>Stiles sniffed back his tears at the call of his name.</p><p>Derek walked onto his sister’s porch and found the man. He approached him clearly noticing how his bare shoulders glistened under the moonlight. Stiles’ ass stood perched within his snug dress which left nothing to the imagination.</p><p>Recognizing the voice Stiles straightened up his shoulders, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Derek noticed Stiles glancing over his left shoulder and nearly lost his will to keep his hands to himself. So, he jammed them into the pockets of his navy pin-striped linen trousers.</p><p>Stiles noticed how rigid Derek’s shoulders had appeared within his navy pin-striped linen blazer and felt sorry for making the other man feel uncomfortable. He turned onto his heels and was about to leave before Derek stopped him.</p><p>Derek released a hand from the pocket of his trousers and stopped Stiles from leaving.</p><p>The gaze they shared made Stiles rethink his decision for leaving.</p><p>“I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” Derek admitted.</p><p>Stiles nodded meekly.</p><p>“Liam is…” Derek exhaled not knowing the right words to say.</p><p>“You don’t have to explain yourself.”</p><p>“You look good.” Derek swallowed harshly.</p><p>Stiles glanced down at his dress once more and hated himself for his choice. He crossed his feet as he stood within clear ankle strap five-inch sandals.</p><p>“You look great.”</p><p>The genuine flow of words escaping Derek’s lips made Stiles’ head shot up, “Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Derek spoke softly.</p><p>After a few beats Derek switched his tone, “Cora told me that you two worked well today.”</p><p>“We did.”</p><p>“Stiles…” Laura entered the porch, “I am so sorry.”</p><p>Cora entered behind her sister, “We don’t want you to feel embarrassed.”</p><p>Derek cleared his throat.</p><p>“Derek?” Laura furrowed her brow.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Cora questioned.</p><p>“He was apologizing.” Stiles replied coyly.</p><p>Derek smiled brightly and relaxed his shoulders which Stiles noted.</p><p>Laura wasn’t entirely forgiving.</p><p>Cora winked towards her big brother.</p><p>Derek took his leave, “Well, enjoy.” He took a few final glances at Stiles before he left.</p><p>“Bye.” He whispered before turning to Laura, “Am I fired?”</p><p>“No.” Laura repeated.</p><p>“I thought that I was.” Stiles exhaled deeply.</p><p>“Because of that tramp?” Cora laughed haughtily, “We won’t give him the satisfaction. That bitch has to go.”</p><p>“Are you ready to go back in there?” Laura asked.</p><p>Stiles nodded, “I am usually more professional than this with my clients.” He wiped his tears within his fingers.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Cora repeated, “We won’t hold it against you.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Author's Promises:</p><p> </p><p>Stiles' attire in this chapter:</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seems like Derek and Stiles are making a connection no?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ice Cream, Kisses and Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles woke up before dawn and took a seat by his penthouse suite’s window with its breathtaking view of Billionaire’s row to take notes from the night before. He wasn’t completely sure if his intuition was correct, because it had only been a few days, but he felt as though Derek knew something. The familiarity of Derek’s presence and his caring nature towards him made him realize that maybe Derek had a few questions that he needed answered. Was Stiles the one to answer the questions? He wasn’t entirely sure. Glancing down at the analog clock before him he had three hours before he was to report to work with Laura. He needed more answers to his obvious questions and he most importantly needed to find Derek’s soulmate. He was almost a week into his assignment, and he was already receiving what felt like resistance from Liam. There was something amiss and Stiles was determined to get to the bottom of it.</p><p>After an hour of notetaking, Stiles was flirting with a glass of wine that he had poured from the night before. When he had arrived home, he wanted something to take the edge off. Not drinking his wine, he fell asleep with the thought of not having a longer conversation with Derek before everything went sour. He hummed remembering the events of last evening. His job was not close to being finished and he couldn’t find it within himself to consider meeting his timeline. Today was the day he would commit to finding out more about Derek, he had to use his wits. The city was big, but he was going to use his past connections to find what he needed for Derek’s sake. The other man was clearly suffering and unhappy even if he failed to admit it to himself.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles entered Laura’s office to notice a small glam squad surrounding her. One lady was standing behind Laura pulling her strawberry brunette curls into a tight ponytail to the back of her head. Another was standing before Laura applying what had appeared to be the finishing touches to her makeup while Laura sat before her. And another was on his knees securing the ankle straps of Laura’s red sole pumps upon her feet.</p><p>“Stiles!” Laura exclaimed, “Come in.”</p><p>Stiles’ eyes moved to Laura who was breathtakingly gorgeous from her seat. He wasn’t sure what her antics were all about after she texted him this morning to wear something showstopping. He had figured that he was turning heads with each outfit already, but he pulled out all the stops with this number for her sake. Yet, Laura’s dress was a showstopper. She wore a sheer long-sleeved firework short dress that was jacquard inspired with its sequined embroidery. Her fire red lips, gold-dusted cheeks and dramatic smokey eye highlighted her features.</p><p>Laura shooed her glam squad and toed towards Stiles quickly, “You look amazing.”</p><p>Stiles beamed which made the coral red highlighter upon his high cheekbones shimmer. “You weren’t clear over the phone.”</p><p>When Laura’s glam squad had left her office, she turned to Stiles with pursed lips.</p><p>“We are going to a charity event. Last night you asked for more time with Derek. I am delivering. And even though I hate him a bit right now for how Liam spoke to you last night.” She exhaled deeply, “I really want him to be happy. I want you to find his soulmate Stiles.” She smiled brightly, “I heard word that Liam will be absent so that is going to be a win for us. Maybe you can find Derek’s soulmate at this event.” She bounced, “Am I the best sister in the word or what?”</p><p>Stiles tilted his head to the side in awe of Laura’s carefree and callous nature. He was at a loss for words. He glanced down at his attire which was a long-sleeved red latex wrap dress with a plunging v-neckline, and a belted waist that sinched his waist.</p><p>“You look great.” She admired his red smokey eye and fire engine red glossed lips.</p><p>Stiles found himself taking a few breaths. He didn’t know if he was ready for this. Not today.</p><p>“You will be fine. Derek spends most of his weekends helping the less fortunate. Last weekend he was honored for his selfless donation to fund a child orphanage. He is also funding the construction of a children’s hospital in the Bronx.”</p><p>It was like Laura knew that Stiles was having an internal crisis within his head and was soothing him with her words.</p><p>Stiles took mental notes as she spoke.</p><p>“This weekend the hospital in question is honoring Derek for his donation. He is the guest speaker.”</p><p>“What?” Stiles’ eyes widened as he glanced down at his wardrobe once more.</p><p>“You look fine.” Laura pronounced.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles walked into the event hall beside Laura and was blindsided by the packed room with men and women dressed as if they were attending a gala affair. He was beginning to feel out of place until Cora approached him on the arms of a stranger.</p><p>“Hey.” She appeared spry adorned in a black silk safety pin Versace midi dress with a high thigh split. Cora turned to the man on her arm wearing a black classic tuxedo, “This is Jordan.”</p><p>Laura beamed towards Jordan, “I see you’ve made it past the three-month mark. I am proud of you.”</p><p>Jordan grinned.</p><p>Cora stared daggers at her sister.</p><p>Stiles observed their body language noting that Jordan had appeared relaxed yet refined. He appeared to have been born into wealth and was just as precarious as Cora was. They had appeared to be equals. The air around them filled with laughter as they matched the others energy. This was what Stiles had wanted and it was right in front of his face laughing at him.</p><p>“Stiles!” Laura rang out.</p><p>Stiles removed his eyes from Cora and Jordan and turned to Laura’s questioned gaze.</p><p>Laura blinked at Stiles.</p><p>“Sorry…” He shook his head slowly, “I was just…”</p><p>“Thinking?” Cora questioned with a grin.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Jordan.” Stiles introduced himself, “I am Stiles.”</p><p>“I’ve heard such great things about you.” Jordan extended his hand to Stiles for a friendly shake.</p><p>Stiles exhaled with a smile rolling his shoulders back as he shook Jordan’s hand.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Derek was standing on the other side of the ballroom engaged in a small group with his parents and Alan Deaton. His eyes had noticed Stiles the moment he had walked into the room and he couldn’t find himself to look away. Every time Stiles moved in that dress it showed a great deal of those thick thighs that had made Derek’s mouth water. There it was again. His heart was pulling him to make a move. Yet, his head knew what was right. Liam is his soulmate. He couldn’t have two soulmates, that was not the law of the universe. Yet, the gravitational pull towards Stiles was too great for him to resist. What was he to do?</p><p>“Derek?” Talia questioned her son. She stood by her husband’s side in a pastel rose colored boat neck silk dress with feather-trimmed sleeves. Her black hair was worn in curls that fell down to the small of her back. Talia’s makeup was sun-kissed as she stood like a distinguished woman in pumps that elevated her stance so that she matched the height of her husband.</p><p>Derek was pulled out of his thoughts from a light tap upon his shoulder. He reluctantly pulled his eyes away from Stiles’ direction and turned to his father who stood beside him wearing a black tuxedo with a pastel rose silk shirt that matched that of his wife’s dress.</p><p>Glancing into identical gray eyes Derek hummed, “Yeah?”</p><p>Alan chuckled, “Tired, are we?”</p><p>Derek shook his head while shoving his now shaking hands within the pocket of his black satin trousers, “No…I…” He felt his tongue grow heavy.</p><p>Talia chuckled, “Cold feet.”</p><p>“It’s okay to be nervous, son.” Derek’s father, Logan uttered compassionately. He was curious about his son’s disinterest since a few minutes ago.</p><p>“This is not about the speech.” Derek stated honestly.</p><p>“Is it Liam?” Talia questioned, “Is he not coming?”</p><p>Derek tried to hide his disappointment, “He had an appointment today.”</p><p>“On the day that you are being honored.” Talia replied judgingly.</p><p>“Talia.” Logan warned.</p><p>“I won’t say a word.” Talia was not quiet about her distrust of Liam and she wasn’t going to start now.</p><p>Alan only hummed as he got back to his drink that was within his hand.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Liam woke up alone in bed with a beam. He loved to start his Friday mornings without the burden of hearing Derek’s full agenda. Liam knew Derek’s weekends were committed to charity work and boring dinners. He knew what to expect. Last weekend he was devastated by Derek’s charitable hand.</p><p>Liam ventured down seven stories of Derek’s townhouse and entered the kitchen where Derek’s personal chef was behind the range stove. He cleared his throat, “I’d take my frittata on the terrace this morning.”</p><p>“Right away Mr. Liam.”</p><p>“Make it snappy. Last time my frittata was late and cold.” He growled.</p><p>The chef mumbled under his breath before repeating, “Right away, Sir.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Liam left Derek’s townhouse dressed in biker shorts and a racerback tee after a private car company picked him up. Derek had insured him that David would be tied up with errands all day, so Liam was subjected to a car service.</p><p>“Where to?” The driver asked.</p><p>“Chelsea.” Liam repeated.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles was making his rounds within the ballroom with Laura at his side. His steps soon were silenced by the vision of Derek, dressed in a black single-breasted tuxedo headed his way. The glass of white wine in his hand suddenly became too heavy to tote along with him.</p><p>Laura turned to Stiles, “Now is your chance. I’ll go find Cora.”</p><p>Before Stiles could speak Laura was gone.</p><p>“Hey.” Derek closed his eyes wanting to curse himself when he approached Stiles.</p><p>“Hi.” Stiles replied carefree not wanting to sound too anxious or nervous.</p><p>Derek swallowed before uttering, “You look….great.” His eyes rolled down Stiles’ body involuntarily.</p><p>“Thanks.” Stiles noted that Derek’s shoulders were tensed as his hands remained in the pockets of his satin trousers. He was the first to open his lips, “Where is Liam?”</p><p>Derek met Stiles’ eyes and his expression registered disappointment along with regret.</p><p>Stiles removed his eyes from Derek and glanced around at the golden-lit ball room, “So, you are being honored today. What you are doing is quite an accomplishment. Giving back is the most selfless and commendable thing that any human being could do.”</p><p>Stiles turned his eyes to notice that Derek’s lips had turn upright into a smile. His eyes had softened, and his shoulders had relaxed. He had taken his hands from his trousers and the air between them felt lighter. Stiles commended himself for this and was surprised when Derek spoke.</p><p>“I wanted to do it for the children. The numbers of children who are homeless and are suffering from medical, physical and mental diseases is terrifying. I wanted to find a way to help them.” Derek retorted, “Last weekend I met with other men and women like myself who are working on stopping child trafficking. Those children need a place to get treatment after undergoing so much trauma.”</p><p>The words just rolled off of Derek’s tongue like butter. He was so passionate about his outreach and his body language proved it. Derek was now talking with his hands and smiling brightly as he spoke about each effort that he was apart of to making other people’s lives better.</p><p>Stiles was pulled into Derek’s speech and had not realized that they were both in each other’s personal space.</p><p>With Stiles standing a foots distance from Derek the air had felt a bit thinner.</p><p>The look upon Stiles’ face as Derek spoke about his work made something within his heart flutter. He felt the gravitational pull towards Stiles and wanted to reach out his hand and touch the other man before his attention was pulled away from Stiles’ face.</p><p>“Derek!” Theo announced as he approached the pair.</p><p>Stiles turned to the voice thanking the heavens for the intrusion. He placed his wine glass to his lips and sipped.</p><p>Theo whistled as his eyes raked over Stiles’ body, “Wow, ain’t you pretty.”</p><p>Stiles found himself grinning, “I bet you say that to all of the boys.”</p><p>“No, only you.” Theo took Stiles’ free hand in his and kissed the back of his palm.</p><p>Stiles beamed before slipping his hand from Theo’s.</p><p>Derek frowned while glaring at Theo not knowing where this feeling of possession had surfaced.</p><p>Theo glanced between Stiles and Derek, “You move on quickly.”</p><p>Stiles stepped away from Derek and shook his head, “No…we…”</p><p>“Work together.” Derek repeated quickly nearly stumbling over his own words.</p><p>Theo eyed him suspiciously before his eyes turned back to Derek, “I just dropped by to congratulate you. I will be going out of town soon.”</p><p>“Another expedition?”</p><p>“You know it.” Theo rocked on his heels. He turned to Stiles, “Great meeting you.” He blew Stiles a kiss before leaving.</p><p>“I feel both flattered and creeped out.” Stiles admitted with a laugh.</p><p>Derek closed his eyes and uttered embarrassed, “I am sorry about that. He is harmless.”</p><p>“Well, I would hope so.” Stiles chuckled.</p><p>Derek reopened his eyes to blink down into Stiles’ hazel eyes. He noticed how Stiles ran his fingers through his brunette curls adjusting them from falling over his face. He had no control of his words, “What are you doing after this?” Derek was completely mesmerized.</p><p>Stiles blinked his faux eyelashes up at him, “I…don’t…know….”</p><p>“How about ice cream?” Derek repeated quickly and soon hated himself for it. He didn’t know how to act around Stiles.</p><p>Stiles beamed trying not to laugh, “Certainly.”</p><p>“Mr. Derek Hale you are needed up on the podium please.” A voice appeared over the speakers pulling Derek’s attention away from Stiles.</p><p>“They need you.” Stiles repeated softly.</p><p>“Okay. But later…”</p><p>“Ice Cream.” Stiles beamed.</p><p>“Right.” He grinned before taking his leave.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Liam walked out of the yoga studio with his yoga mat under his arm while he drank a green smoothie. When his car service pulled up on the curb, he bumped into a man dressed in a navy tuxedo. “Shit!” He cried when his smoothie fell to the ground splashing him in the face.</p><p>“I am so sorry.” Theo announced.</p><p>Liam’s frown turned into a smile when he noticed Theo before him.</p><p>“My southern piece.” Theo grinned. “Why are you not on Derek’s arm?”</p><p>Liam shook his head, “If I have to sit through one of those boring events.” He groaned, “Besides Derek would rather give money to others than to me. I can’t even get anything when we get married.”</p><p>Theo gasped sarcastically, “Wow.”</p><p>“Are you making fun of me?”</p><p>“A little bit.” Theo laughed, “Why don’t you have lunch with me?”</p><p>Liam shook his head slowly, “Why would I do that?”</p><p>“Because I could give you what Derek can’t.” Theo enticed Liam.</p><p>Theo’s words were dropping from his lips like honey as Liam was pulled by his need to please him.</p><p>“Go on.” Liam moaned.</p><p>Theo grinned widely.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>After an hour of Derek’s speech and receiving a plaque for his achievements, Derek met up with his family for photo ops that were taken with Stiles viewing from the sidelines.</p><p>Stiles could not keep his eyes off of Derek as he smiled tightly before the camera. After what had seemed like an eternity of only watching Derek. Stiles turned his eyes away and was about to turn on his heels when he tripped over a briefcase that was behind him. He fell to the carpeted floor with a groan holding his left ankle in his black red sole pumps.</p><p>Derek was the first to react tripping over his mother to get to the other man’s side.</p><p>Laura ran to Stiles, “What happened?”</p><p>“Someone left their briefcase right there.” Stiles groaned as the pain became unbearable.</p><p>Derek knelt to Stiles’ side and growled at an approaching man who had come to retrieve his briefcase and offer apologizes, “Who leaves their briefcase in the middle of the floor?”</p><p>Scott appeared at Derek’s side, “David will be out front in two minutes Derek.”</p><p>Derek nodded up at Scott before turning to Stiles, “Put your arms around my neck.”</p><p>“What?” Stiles was taken aback by the demand.</p><p>“Put your arms around my neck, Stiles.”</p><p>Stiles noticed a small crowd was forming around him and did not hesitate to Derek’s demand. He yelped when he felt the strong arms of Derek lifting him bridal style within his arms.</p><p>Cora’s voice rang out, “Hospital?”</p><p>Derek nodded towards her, “Probably just a sprain but I am going to take him to make sure.”</p><p>Laura held a hand to her heart, “I will call and check up on you sweetie.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Derek was standing in the waiting room of the ER with Stiles’ left pump within his hands. He had not realized that he had been caressing the other man’s shoe ever since they had entered the ER.</p><p>Scott approached Derek, “Laura wants to know how he is doing?”</p><p>Derek blinked down at him before Stiles’ doctor appeared.</p><p>“He is doing fine.” Stiles’ doctor advised, “Just a sprain. He should be fine once he doesn’t put any pressure on it.”</p><p>Derek turned to Scott, “Tell her not to worry. We will take him home.”</p><p>“Okay, boss.” Scott left his side.</p><p>Derek turned to the doctor, “Can I see him?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles hopped upon one leg out of the hospital bed before turning to Derek’s voice.</p><p>“Are you supposed to be hopping out of bed like this?” Derek smirked.</p><p>“Oh, my shoe.” Stiles hopped slowly towards Derek to grab his shoe, but Derek wouldn’t release it.</p><p>Their eyes met and Stiles felt as though his breath was being sucked in by Derek.</p><p>Derek shook his head, “No.”</p><p>Stiles pouted his lips.</p><p>“Why don’t we get out of here?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Liam sat upon Theo’s rooftop terrace at a table with the other man “So, when are you leaving?”</p><p>“In a few days.” Theo advised.</p><p>A lady in an apron appeared with a tray within her hands. She set down the tray and revealed that it was filled with oysters, caviar and lobster before leaving.</p><p>“This is crazy.” Liam admitted.</p><p>“What is?” Theo sampled the food before them.</p><p>“I never get waited on like this at Derek’s.” Liam hissed, “His staff hate me, and they are so friendly.” He grumbled.</p><p>Theo only chuckled, “Did you take the chance to get to know them?”</p><p>“Why should I?” Liam asked offended by Theo’s words.</p><p>Theo only rolled his eyes before speaking once more, “Derek seems to like you. He didn’t even notice I was hitting on you.”</p><p>“He is oblivious to everything. Oblivious to the fact that his family are not welcoming people.”</p><p>“Oh, I love Talia and Logan.” Theo uttered before his jaw went slack when Liam glared at him, “I mean…”</p><p>“Everyone loves them. They are so generous.” Liam mocked.</p><p>“I am generous.” Theo replied, “Would you be mad if I gave away my money?”</p><p>“That depends.” Liam lowered his voice and repeated in a sultry tone, “Would you put my name on it?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Theo repeated bluntly, “What did you do to deserve it? I mean how did you help me make it?”</p><p>Liam’s mouth stood agape.</p><p>“I’ve been wealthy along time and although I would take care of you.” He checked Liam out, “I am all about my money and my business. I am not going to jeopardize that for some ass.”</p><p>“Clearly you haven’t had my ass.” Liam licked his upper lip seductively.</p><p>Theo nearly choked before uttering, “Maybe not, but Derek isn’t letting you put your hand on his money and he has your ass.”</p><p>Liam pouted.</p><p>“You’re so cute when you pout.” He laughed enjoying torturing the other man.</p><p>“I guess I will go home to my fiancé.” He bit.</p><p>“You should have made an appearance at the event; I saw Derek with a gorgeous guy there.”</p><p>Liam eyed him suspiciously, “Which guy?”</p><p>“Said they worked together.”</p><p>Liam grumbled before retrieving his cell phone and making a call, “Yes, Che…. how soon can we meet?”</p><p>Theo narrowed his eyes at Liam following him as he stood from their table.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Derek entered the back seat of his suburban and handed Stiles a waffle cone before sitting beside him, “Here you go.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Stiles accepted the cone not dwelling on the fact that his fingers had brushed up against Derek’s.</p><p>“How’s your ankle?”</p><p>“Better.” He stated while licking his ice cream.</p><p>Derek felt his eyes had dwelled too long on the act of Stiles enjoying his cone before he removed them and turned to his driver, “Let’s go.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles was helped out of the backseat by Derek. He placed his feet on the pavement holding tightly to Derek’s shoulder as he made it safely into his hotel.</p><p>After they made it to the elevator Derek spoke up, “This has been quite a day.”</p><p>“It has.” Stiles blushed.</p><p>“Sorry it ended so early.”</p><p>“I am not complaining.” Stiles uttered, “I have some work I want to catch up on anyway.”</p><p>“Concerning the app?”</p><p>At this point, Stiles would use the mobile app as a code to continue to brainstorm about ways on finding Derek’s soulmate. He needed to start. From what he saw today, Derek deserved an equal. He deserved someone who was passionate about helping people the way that he was. Stiles had his work cut out for him, but he was willing to crush this assignment. It won’t be so hard if Derek wasn’t in the dark though. He needed a willing Derek to get the job done so that they could meet people together and formulate how they would work together to find his soulmate. The proximity that Stiles stood to Derek he could smell the musky aroma of honey and cardamom. The scent of woodsy spices was igniting Stiles’ senses so much that Stiles felt weak in his knees.</p><p>Derek felt as Stiles went lump within his arms, “Are you okay?”</p><p>Stiles caught himself for a moment, “I am fine.” He swallowed.</p><p>“Okay.” Derek held him up as they walked to Stiles’ room door.</p><p>Stiles pulled the room key from his clutch and opened the door. He limped towards his sofa with Derek’s help, “Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>After a few beats Derek spoke up, “Do you believe in soulmates?”</p><p>The question took Stiles off guard, but he was opened to it, “Yes.”</p><p>“Do you believe that you have a soulmate out there?” Derek asked with hungry eyes wanting Stiles to be truthful with him.</p><p>Stiles bowed his head.</p><p>“After last night I…” Derek lost a taste for his words.</p><p>“I don’t believe my soulmate exists.” Stiles blurted.</p><p>“Why do you say that?”</p><p>Stiles met Derek’s eyes, “I mean look at me? I am thirty. I had two failed serious relationships.” He tried not to cry over the broken record that is his life, “He has to not exist because….” He found himself crying, “He hasn’t found me yet.”</p><p>Derek’s heart pulled him to comfort Stiles. He found himself sitting on the side of Stiles and caressing his cheeks. He stopped his tears with his fingers.</p><p>Stiles met Derek’s eyes and sniffed, “Sorry.”</p><p>“You don’t have to be sorry.” Derek’s eyes moved from Stiles’ red lips to his hazel eyes.</p><p>“Thank you for what you did. Helping me with my ankle.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure.” Derek repeated slowly and sweetly.</p><p>Stiles met Derek’s eyes and watched as creases appeared within his forehead. Derek was thinking. Maybe having a battle with himself, but before Stiles could register what was happening Derek’s lips was upon his own. A moan involuntarily escaped Stiles’ lips as he met Derek’s lips in a dance.</p><p>Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles slim waist before running a hand down his exposed thigh.</p><p>Stiles broke the kiss and breathed heavily with a moan.</p><p>Derek bit his bottom lip before kissing down Stiles’ jawline.</p><p>“I….” Stiles pulled Derek’s lips back on his and wrapped his hands to the nape of his neck.</p><p>Derek pulled Stiles upon his lap so that he could straddle his thighs.</p><p>Stiles yelped before feeling Derek’s hands sneak up the back of his dress and knead his ass. He broke the kiss and moaned softly into Derek’s ear while fingering the curls upon his head.</p><p>Derek’s chest was raising and falling rapidly as he let his heart dictate his actions. His hands were under Stiles’ dress. They were kneading his ass. Derek did not know where his actions were taking him but now, he was spanking Stiles’ ass.</p><p>Stiles jumped in Derek’s lap falling down upon Derek’s dick.</p><p>Derek groaned squeezing Stiles’ ass firmly. His hands entered the back of Stiles’ lace panties and he nearly lost his will to stop. He had too though. For Stiles’ sake, “Do you want me to stop?”</p><p>Stiles shook his head, “No.” He breathed bringing Derek’s lips to his.</p><p>Derek broke the kiss before moving his right hand for Stiles to suck on his fingers.</p><p>Stiles sucked on Derek’s fingers running his tongue along each digit as he kept eye contact with the other man.</p><p>Derek nearly nutted in his trousers as Stiles blew his fingers.</p><p>Stiles sucked in his jaw before releasing Derek’s fingers.</p><p>Derek assaulted Stiles’ lips with his own then inserted two fingers into his ass.</p><p>Stiles let out a breathy moan before riding Derek’s fingers.</p><p>Derek broke their kiss, “Shit.” He ran his other hand along the back of Stiles’ thick thighs.</p><p>“Another.” Stiles begged as he moaned out, “Yesss…..mmmmm…..uahhhhh…..”</p><p>Derek multitasked using the hand that was caressing the back of Stiles’ thighs to unhook his belt and open his dress so that it was now hanging off of Stiles’ shoulders. He ran his lips down to Stiles’ pink nipples.</p><p>Stiles arched his back causing Derek’s fingers to go deeper inside his hole and screamed out as he clawed at Derek’s shoulders, “Uaaaaahhhhh……” His hole contracted around Derek’s fingers as his mouth hung open.</p><p>Derek’s lips moved from Stiles’ nipples to his lips. “I think you are my soulmate Stiles.”</p><p>“Yeahhhh…..uahhhh….” Stiles moaned.</p><p>“Do you feel the same way?”</p><p>Stiles felt the pleasure overtaking him as his brain could finally register what Derek was saying. He couldn’t believe his words. It wasn’t true. It couldn’t be. But then he had remembered all of the interactions he had with Derek and the way the other man was so uncomfortable yet familiar. Was Derek his soulmate? Stiles looked Derek in the eye truthfully and nodded before he came inside his panties. He collapsed upon Derek’s chest listening to the rapid heartbeat of the man beneath him.</p><p>“I don’t understand this.”</p><p>Stiles quickly removed his body from Derek and fastened his dress, “You….are….engaged.”</p><p>“I know…” Derek got up from his seat. He approached Stiles.</p><p>Stiles shook his head and turned away from Derek.</p><p>“I didn’t mean for this to happen.”</p><p>“Me either. I do not break up unions. That is not what I do.”</p><p>Derek sighed before uttering, “I am not asking you to do that.”</p><p>Stiles turned to meet Derek’s eyes, “Then what are you asking me to do?”</p><p>“Figure this out.” He motioned between them both, “Please.”</p><p>Derek’s tone made Stiles register the pain and confusion that he felt. “Okay.”</p><p>Derek approached Stiles slowly before pulling him within his arms.</p><p>So, now Stiles’ new job was understanding their new bond as soulmates.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Liam entered Madam Che’s coffee shop and motioned to the barista, “Where is she?”</p><p>The coffee house had been emptied after Liam’s phone call.</p><p>Madam Che entered a few moments later dressed in a floral kaftan. She turned her eyes to Liam in question, “Why are you meeting me here?”</p><p>“I called you concerning Derek. I needed some advice. Then you laid it on me that Derek was in here asking if he had two soulmates.” Liam shouted.</p><p>“Keep your voice down.” Madam Che went to her storefront windows to pull down the blinds.</p><p>“I don’t know what to do. You said Derek would be mine.” Liam admitted.</p><p>“And he is yours.” She sighed.</p><p>“Not really. We haven’t had sex since this new bitch came to town.” Liam grumbled.</p><p>“Be more enticing.”</p><p>He glared at her.</p><p>“What do you want me to do Liam?”</p><p>“Don’t you have a potion or something I can make him drink?”</p><p>“I am not a real fortune teller.”</p><p>Liam only blinked at her.</p><p>She sighed, “Let him realize that you are the one for him.”</p><p>“And how do I do that?” He questioned.</p><p>“Have you announced your engagement as yet?”</p><p>Liam smirked, “Not yet.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>What Stiles is wearing in this chapter:</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. His Soulmate?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles confronts Laura and Cora while Liam blindsides Derek with a proposal.</p><p>Will Derek and Stiles figure things out or will Liam sabotage them?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles sat with Laura at one of the most exquisite restaurants on Billionaire Row for breakfast. He was giddy. Mainly because he had found Derek’s soulmate in a week. Which proved that he was damn good at his job. He adjusted the straps of his ribbed midi dress he had wore with his hair pulled up into a messy bun. His wore a natural beat on his face with navy eyeshadow that matched his dress.</p><p>Laura sat glancing down at her wristwatch periodically before she was prompted to glance over her shoulders. She glanced at Stiles and rolled her eyes before turning to Cora who appeared behind her shoulders.</p><p>“Sorry I am late.” Cora expressed. She wore a smirk upon her red lips and shot Stiles a wink before sitting down. Cora wore a beige butterfly print tulle midi skirt with a white cotton tight fitted logo t-shirt that read ‘Valentino’ upon her chest. She sat next to Laura and took up her menu.</p><p>Laura, dressed in a light blue silk cardigan and a matching light blue pleated midi skirt turned to Cora and exclaimed, “Stiles was just telling me how he found Derek’s soulmate.”</p><p>Cora turned her eyes to Stiles and lowered her tone with intrigue, “Really?”</p><p>Stiles nodded meekly before them both, “Yes.”</p><p>“So, tell us.” Cora’s excitement rose, “Who is the lucky guy?”</p><p>“Wait?” Laura held up a questioning hand, “Did you meet this person at the event yesterday?” She gasped, “Or at the hospital maybe?”</p><p>“How’s your ankle?” Cora questioned softening her eyes.</p><p>“It’s fine.” Stiles breathed.</p><p>“Is he a doctor?” Laura continued her questioning.</p><p>“That’s hot.” Cora wiggled her brows.</p><p>“No.” Stiles felt his anxiety rose.</p><p>“Hmmm.” Laura hummed, “Who could it be?”</p><p>Cora narrowed her eyes at Stiles, “Stiles?”</p><p>Stiles took a moment to collect his thoughts before stating, “It’s me.”</p><p>Laura’s lips stilled.</p><p>Cora could not register what had been said, “What?”</p><p>“It’s me.” Stiles replied, “I promised you that I would find his soulmate…” He swallowed, “And it’s me.” He nervously glanced between both women who were too shocked to speak. “This is not a joke. It is real.” Stiles found the need to defend himself. He felt himself starting to tear up, “We both connected since our first introductions. He seemed so familiar to me.” </p><p>Laura stared at him only wanting to understand his words.</p><p>Cora released a breath that she did not know that she was holding.</p><p>“Then yesterday…” Stiles nearly choked over his words, “He asked me out for ice cream.” He chuckled through fresh tears, “Can you believe it? Ice cream. He took me to the E.R and I felt something. For the first time in years. I felt something. He said that he knew. He said that he knew we were meant to be something more from the day he laid eyes upon me.” Stiles sniffed getting up the nerve to repeat what he had rehearsed in his head on his way over to breakfast, “If you want to release me of my services I understand. I found your brother’s soulmate and I am sorry that it had to be me.” He replied.</p><p>Laura sat before Stiles not moving a muscle.</p><p>Cora only blinked towards him.</p><p>Stiles read the cues of their body langue. Laura was stiff while Cora’s shoulders had tensed. He took that as a hint and proceeded to retrieve his clutch from the table to slowly stand upon his feet that were enclosed in a pair of metallic Gucci platform sneakers with a soft heel.</p><p>“Why are you leaving?” Cora spoke up.</p><p>Stiles was at a loss for words.</p><p>“Sit down.” Laura finally spoke.</p><p>Stiles noted that Laura’s frailling shoulders proved that she was now incapable of the new emotions that she was feeling. Cora, on the other hand softened to his words but held a bit of skepticism within her body language as she tilted her head towards Stiles and raised her brows.</p><p>“Give us a minute to process this.” Cora advised. “We weren’t expecting you two to…” She stopped her lips, “Although, you were both having moments…”</p><p>“How did I miss this?” Laura cried outrage glancing between her sister and Stiles.</p><p>“Since your dinner party.” Cora repeated nonchalantly.</p><p>Stiles’ heart was racing as he sat back in his seat.</p><p>“I didn’t notice.” Laura mumbled.</p><p>“That was because you were too busy being mad at Derek.” Cora repeated. She turned to Stiles, “How does that make you feel?”</p><p>“What?” The question took him off guard.</p><p>“Well, you and Derek and Derek and Liam…” She replied bluntly.</p><p>Laura turned to Stiles, “You don’t have to go through with this if you don’t want to. I mean. This does change the game now that you are his…” She beamed, “I can’t believe how good of a match maker I am.”</p><p>“And it’s back to you.” Cora rolled her eyes at his sister’s words.</p><p>Laura chuckled, “I hired Derek’s soulmate. This will make me a legend.”</p><p>Cora widened her eyes at Laura as her mouth stood agape, “Really?”</p><p>Stiles wiped his cheeks with the napkin before him and chuckled.</p><p>Laura turned to Stiles, “So, are you guys dating now?”</p><p>Cora smirked, “What happened when he took you home yesterday?”</p><p>Stiles’ cheeks flushed.</p><p>Cora widened her eyes and laughed, “No way.”</p><p>The table adjacent to them shushed them.</p><p>Cora turned to the table with a scowl.</p><p>Laura clapped, “So, what happened?”</p><p>“We kissed and…” Stiles’ shook his head diverting his eyes from both women to glance down at his lap, “That is not the point.”</p><p>“Classy.” Cora nodded.</p><p>Stiles was beyond embarrassed.</p><p>“Okay, so when is the date?” Laura redirected her questioning.</p><p>Stiles only shrugged while meeting her eyes, “We agreed to figure this out. I don’t break up unions.”</p><p>“You are not doing that.” Cora stated matter-of-factly, “We are.” She pointed between herself and her sister.</p><p>Stiles frowned.</p><p>“Don’t worry. It’s for the best.” Laura beamed, “Now about this date.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Derek couldn’t commit himself to sleeping next to Liam after he had gotten home from Stiles’ hotel room last night. He just slipped into one of his many guest suites and went to bed.</p><p>He had woken up the next morning with a mild headache. His cell phone beside him was ringing off the hook with notifications. Derek reluctantly answered an old message from Liam which questioned his whereabouts.</p><p>Walking out of his guest suite in silk pajamas, Derek made his way down five pairs of whining stairs towards his kitchen where he spied Liam speaking harshly to his chef adorned in a silk robe and silk pajama shorts, “Don’t speak to him that way.”</p><p>Liam turned on his heels with a screech.</p><p>“Calm down.” Derek groaned turning to his chef, “Coffee.”</p><p>“Certainly, Derek.” The older man beamed.</p><p>“It’s Mr. Hale.” Liam growled towards the chef.</p><p>Derek turned to Liam, “Do you have a minute?”</p><p>“I have several.” Liam’s eyes sparkled up at Derek as he replied coyly.</p><p>Derek turned away before Liam could lean forward and pull him into a kiss.</p><p>Feeling rejected, Liam frowned timidly following Derek out of the kitchen.</p><p>Derek turned towards Liam when he had entered the Gallery room with Liam on his heels and spoke freely, “Liam…”</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>Derek glanced down at Liam’s fluttering eyelashes and bit his tongue. There would be no easy way to say this. He opened his lips to attempt to speak once more. But he couldn’t find his words. Within his head he had painted Liam as his soulmate for a little over a year. They had been engaged. No matter how bad Liam’s attitude was he disregarded it because Liam is his soulmate. Liam is the man for him. Yet, Stiles…Well…. Stiles felt like his everything. He didn’t know much about him, but Stiles…Stiles was his. How could he tell Liam that Stiles was his soulmate when Liam was supposed to be his soulmate?</p><p>Last night Derek kept going back into phases of remembering his relationship with Liam. Liam was selfish, self-centered and a narcists. How could he not notice this before? Was it because he had searched for years for his soulmate and the thought of having Liam was better than not having anyone?</p><p>The thoughts slowly tried to cripple Derek’s defenses. This couldn’t be happening right now. He had to let Liam down easy.</p><p>“I think we should have an engagement announcement party!” Liam blurted as he clapped and jumped freely.</p><p>Derek blinked, “What?”</p><p>“We hadn’t had one since you proposed.” He glanced down at his diamond ring and hummed, “Besides, it will let people know that you are mine.” The possession dripped from Liam’s lips as he growled.</p><p>Derek’s jaw went slack, “I don’t think we should.”</p><p>Liam narrowed his eyes at Derek, “Are you hiding something from me?”</p><p>“Derek you are never going to be believe this.” Cora walked into Derek’s gallery with Laura upon her arm after she and Laura had let themselves in.</p><p>Liam turned to both sisters with a scowl. He folded his arms across his chest, “Don’t you two ever knock?”</p><p>“Why would we?” Laura asked, “This is practically our house.”</p><p>“You are just a squatter.” Cora laughed.</p><p>“Well, squatters rights.” Liam narrowed his eyes at the pair.</p><p>Derek stood between his sisters and Liam. “Can we not.” He spoke to his sisters. “Liam and I were in the middle of something.”</p><p>“Yes, we are having an engagement announcement party.” Liam clapped.</p><p>“Really?” Stiles appeared from behind the wall. He had entered a few seconds behind Laura and Cora. It was their crazy idea to meet Derek at home. They were in the Gallery room which was right beyond the foyer. The white marble whining staircase and white marble fireplace somehow made Stiles feel at peace. However, he had walked into a standoff between Derek and himself.</p><p>Cora winced, “That was the surprise.”</p><p>Laura turned to Liam, “Weren’t you supposed to be at Pilates this morning?”</p><p>Liam shrugged, “My instructor cancelled.”</p><p>Derek approached Stiles slowly, “I...” He whispered down at him, “I was blindsided.”</p><p>Stiles only nodded, “Well.” He glanced over Derek’s shoulder to wave at Liam, “Congrats.” He ignored all the cues that Derek was giving him with his body language. The slump shoulders and tensed jaw told Stiles all he needed to know.</p><p>“Stiles…” Derek pleaded with the other man.</p><p>Stiles turned to Cora and Laura, “I will take a cab to my hotel.”</p><p>“Don’t do this.” Derek concluded.</p><p>Stiles met Derek’s gray eyes before repeating softly, “Enjoy your planning.”</p><p>“I didn’t…”</p><p>“No.” Stiles uttered, “You don’t owe me anything. So, just figure out….” He swallowed, “…with Liam which centerpieces you would like.” He took his leave.</p><p>Liam smirked while waving at Stiles’ exit, “Bye.”</p><p>Cora glared towards Liam.</p><p>“Stiles.” Laura called after him before leaving her sister’s side.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Laura found Stiles sitting alone on a bench in Central Park. She approached him, “Can I take a seat?”</p><p>Stiles shrugged.</p><p>Laura sat beside him, “I am so sorry that Cora and I’s bright idea got you hurt. I guess there is a reason why we aren’t relationship experts.”</p><p>Laura’s admission of honesty made Stiles laugh.</p><p>“I got you to laugh.” She bumped her shoulder with Stiles playfully. “Derek is bad at love.”</p><p>“So am I.” Stiles mumbled.</p><p>“You two can be bad together.” Laura smiled.</p><p>Stiles turned to Laura and questioned, “Why are you so on board with this? I mean I told you a story and you jumped on board.”</p><p>“You are a great guy Stiles.” She replied.</p><p>There was no break or crack in her voice. Her tone remained the same. It was like she was speaking from her heart.</p><p>“I’ve seen my brother get it wrong. And you walked in and read him like a book after only a few seconds of meeting him. I believe every word you have said about him, because it is true.” She repeated, “If you say that you are his soulmate then I believe you.”</p><p>Stiles beamed, “Thanks.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Believing in me.”</p><p>Laura turned to him, “You haven’t given me any reason not to.”</p><p>Stiles nodded truthfully.</p><p>“Besides, the way my brother looked at you when you walked into his house proved to me that he knew he messed up.” Laura announced.</p><p>“He is getting married and to top it all off an engagement party.” Stiles glanced to the sky, “The universe is so cruel.”</p><p>“So, what are you going to do about it?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Are you going to let that little tramp steal your soulmate?”</p><p>Stiles was at a loss for words.</p><p>“I brought you here to find my brother’s soulmate. You have, so you can’t stop now. You’ve got to be all in Stiles.”</p><p>“I don’t even want to know what that means.” He groaned.</p><p>Laura smirked, “I think you do.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Cora glared at Derek while Liam stomped up the marble stairs joyfully.</p><p>Derek sighed, “Don’t give me that look.”</p><p>“Stiles told us.”</p><p>Derek widened his eyes at her, “What did he tell you exactly?”</p><p>“That you two are…” Cora beamed, “Don’t make me say it.”</p><p>Derek exhaled deeply.</p><p>“It’s a good thing.”</p><p>“Liam is…”</p><p>“A bitch.”</p><p>“Cora…"</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“And Stiles…” Derek started, “I told him that we would figure this out but then Liam sprung this on me.”</p><p>“Did you talk to Liam?”</p><p>“I was about to.” He advised her, “I really want to understand these feelings I have for Stiles. I know he is my soulmate. I feel it.”</p><p>“And Liam?” Cora questioned.</p><p>“I can’t have two soulmates Cora. That is not how the universe works.” Derek expressed.</p><p>Cora smiled, “Well, then you have a choice.”</p><p>“What if Stiles never wants to pursue this with me. He said that he wanted to last night but what if he changes his mind?”</p><p>“And we are stuck with my little pony?” Cora winced, “Hell no. Stiles is totally on board. You’ve just got to get rid of the bi…”</p><p>Derek glared towards his sister.</p><p>“I was going to say birch. And figure out things with Stiles.” Cora tapped his broad shoulders, “Do it for yourself. You’ve been searching so long for the right one. Don’t stop at the wrong one.”</p><p>Derek relaxed his shoulders with a hum.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Liam eavesdropped on Derek and Cora’s conversation and realized that his job just got that much harder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. So Anxious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek takes action.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After an awkward morning, Stiles returned to his hotel suite and utilized the jacuzzi tub. He ordered room service and spent the next few hours watching romantic comedies that he had saved on his Netflix queue.</p><p>The situation with Derek had become cumbrous and a bit confusing. Derek wanted to figure out their soulmate status yet he was still connected to Liam. Stiles could not be with a man who was still connected to another. It felt so wrong. He didn’t break up unions. That was not something he did. Derek had to make a move regarding Liam.</p><p>Stiles focused his eyes on the screen before him and stated, “He has to prove it.” He drank the white wine clutched within his hands slowly, allowing the liquid to roll down his throat. His feet were curled under his hips as his eyes remained glued upon the flatscreen before him. The cashmere knitwear that Stiles wore hugged and caressed his skin. He was dressed in a pair of light blue cable cashmere knitwear leggings with a matching scoop neckline bralette and cropped cardigan.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>After Derek’s talk with his sister Cora, he had made a decision. He had to decide. He had to commit to one person and choose happiness. He had turned a blind eye for too long on what was right in front of him. Liam was not his soulmate.</p><p>Liam entered the study where Derek was glancing out the large colonial style window before he noticed the other man glance over his shoulder and shoot his gray eyes towards him. He beamed, “Are we going to get naughty in the study?” He closed the ten-foot white double-paneled door and locked it.</p><p>“Don’t.” Derek started as he turned to meet Liam’s eyes.</p><p>“What’s going on?” He pouted before rolling his eyes, “Is it your sisters again? Why do they even have a key to our place? We were having a moment.” He approached Derek and ran his hands down his muscular chest.</p><p>Derek removed Liam’s hands from his chest, “We weren’t.”</p><p>Liam appeared dumbstruck, “What is going on?”</p><p>“This isn’t working out.”</p><p>“What isn’t?” Liam’s voice went an octave higher as he placed his hands upon his hips in question.</p><p>Derek sighed, “You are not my soulmate Liam. I can’t be with you anymore.”</p><p>“If your sisters talked you into this.”</p><p>“No.” Derek growled, “They didn’t. I realized that I have been searching for years for my soulmate and I have finally found him.”</p><p>Liam smiled.</p><p>“No.” Derek shook his head, “It’s not you.” He glanced into Liam’s eyes, “I am sorry, but we are not right for each other.”</p><p>Liam glared towards him. He knew where this was coming from but he had hoped that he had more time.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you, but I feel like we will hurt each other if we go on like this.”</p><p>“But we are happy.” Liam swallowed not believing his own words.</p><p>Derek narrowed his eyes at Liam, “No. We aren’t. I wanted to believe that I was happy because I had this fantasy that you were who I had been searching for. I ignored how you treat all the people in my life because I wanted to stop searching. I wanted to believe that my search was over.”</p><p>“And it is.” Liam cried, “We can make this work. I can be better.”</p><p>Derek heard him begging and he shook his head, “Liam…I can’t…”</p><p>Liam frowned.</p><p>Derek blinked down at the shorter man, “I’ll have David drop you anywhere you need to go.”</p><p>“You’re kicking me out?” Liam cried outrage.</p><p>“It’s only fair to you.”</p><p>“So, you are going to throw away a year because some tramp walked into our lives a week ago?”</p><p>“Don’t call him that.” Derek sounded.</p><p>Liam seethed with rage, “Where do you expect me to go?”</p><p>Derek disregarded his question, “Also…” He took Liam’s left hand in his and removed his engagement ring.</p><p>Liam’s mouth stood agape as he let out a screech.</p><p>“I wish you well.” Derek left Liam in the study.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>David packed Liam’s remaining luggage in the back of Derek’s Suburban before holding the backdoor for Liam’s entrance.</p><p>Derek stood by his front door and nodded towards David.</p><p>Liam turned over his shoulder to spy Derek and his heart melted. He had felt heartbroken. The life that he had gotten accustomed to for about six months was just snatched away from him in a matter of seconds. Liam could not understand what he had done wrong. Derek never mentioned these discomforts before. And he certainly didn’t question whether Liam was his soulmate. Liam made sure of it. He had to get to the bottom of why Derek was all of a sudden questioning their relationship.</p><p>Derek blinked towards Liam. He was doing the right thing. It felt like a burden was lifted from his shoulders. After watching Stiles walk out of his townhouse a few hours ago he felt like it was a stab to his heart. He didn’t want that to happen again.</p><p>Liam reluctantly entered the backseat of Derek’s Suburban. He was going to get Derek back.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Derek entered his townhouse and entered the elevator to his master bedroom. He had a plan to get Stiles within his arms.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>After watching the third movie on his queue, Stiles took a break and stretched his limbs from his seat. As knock upon his hotel suite’s door prompted him to call out, “Who is it?”</p><p>“Delivery for Mr. Stillinski.” The voice on the other end was low and soft.</p><p>Stiles glanced out the peephole to spy one of the hotel’s uniformed staff at his door. He opened the door to view a slim square box within the man’s hands. “Delivery?”</p><p>“Yes. Are you Mr. Stillinski?”</p><p>“I am.” Stiles nodded.</p><p>“For you.” The man handed Stiles the box with a beam.</p><p>Stiles accepted the box with a smile upon his lips, “Thank you.” He entered his suite and set the box upon the dining table that was sitting just a few feet away from the flatscreen and sofa.</p><p>When Stiles opened the box, it revealed long stem red roses. He beamed acting as giddy as a schoolgirl. Reading the card that was tucked away in the box he nearly cried over the words, “Seven long stem red roses for each day I have known you.” Stiles took out one rose and placed it to his nose for a whiff.</p><p>Another knock was sounded over Stiles’ shoulders starling him.</p><p>Stiles called out, “Who is it?”</p><p>“Delivery.”</p><p>This time the voice was different.</p><p>Intrigued, Stiles rushed to the door and spied through the peephole.</p><p>Derek stood outside of Stiles’ door. He was rehearsing his words over and over in his head. He didn’t want to trip over his tongue and say the wrong thing. He was dressed in a white knit sport’s shirt with straight-leg khaki dyed denim pants. He tied the look together with a nylon black sports coat.</p><p>Stiles gasped when he spied Derek on the other side of his door. He frantically moved from the door and glanced around his suite. Glancing down at his attire he contemplated changing. He smoothed his hands in the messy bun that sat on his head and groaned. Racing to his bathroom he removed the scroungy from his hair and fingered his locks.</p><p>Derek heard rustling on the other side of the door. He had known Stiles was home since he had sent the roses ahead a few moments ago. He knocked again.</p><p>“Coming.” Stiles shouted before wincing. “Shit.” He examined his attire within the mirror before him.</p><p>Derek thought he heard Stiles’ voice ring out before waiting patiently. He breathed deeply before his eyes lifted to Stiles opening the door and appearing before him. He beamed widely.</p><p>Stiles opened his suite’s door and blinked up at Derek before fingering his brunet locks away from his face.</p><p>Derek swallowed as he noticed Stiles moving his hair from his face coyly. “Did you get my roses?”</p><p>“Just.” Stiles beamed.</p><p>Derek noticed his flushed cheeks, “Can I come in?”</p><p>Stiles could not get his eyes away from Derek long enough before stating, “Sure.” He stepped aside and allowed Derek to enter his suite.</p><p>Derek entered the suite and rubbed his hands together nervously.</p><p>Stiles closed the door behind him and noticed Derek’s slump shoulders, “Thank you for the roses.”</p><p>Derek turned to him, “You’re welcome.”</p><p>After a blanket of silence overcame them and they were staring into each other’s eyes. Derek broke the connection.</p><p>“I broke up with Liam.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“After you left this morning.” He started, “I couldn’t let another day go by thinking I had hurt you.” He approached Stiles, “I meant what I said about figuring out what is between us.”</p><p>“You broke up with him for me?” Stiles spoke with wide eyes.</p><p>“Yes.” Derek repeated confidently, “I’ve wasted years without you Stiles. I am not going to waste another second.” He approached him slowly monitoring his body language.</p><p>Stiles’ glance remained upon Derek as he approached him. His head was moving a mile a minute as butterflies appeared within his stomach. He wasn’t coherent until Derek held his cheek within his hand and brought his lips up to meet his.</p><p>Derek slowly opened Stiles’ lips with his as he kissed him.</p><p>Stiles moaned softly when he felt Derek take his lips deeper into his mouth.</p><p>Derek pulled Stiles’ body to his grabbing the exposed skin under his crop cardigan.</p><p>Stiles gasped breaking the kiss, “What is this?”</p><p>Derek smiled against his lips, “Figuring things out.”</p><p>Stiles chuckled before his lips were coaxed by Derek to open as their tongues wrestled against each other.</p><p>Derek walked Stiles backwards towards his bedroom suite while removing his cardigan.</p><p>Stiles shrugged his cardigan off of his shoulders before feeling Derek’s strong arms lifting him upon his body. He broke their kiss long enough to chuckle.</p><p>Derek walked them towards the bed tossing Stiles upon it.</p><p>Stiles bounced in the bed and sat upon his elbows.</p><p>Derek met Stiles’ eyes, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”</p><p>Stiles noticed Derek’s relax shoulders and the way he bit down on his bottom lip seductively. He shook his head slowly. He noticed how Derek smirked and crawled up his body before sucking on his neck. He moaned low in his throat.</p><p>Derek ran a hand along Stiles’ chest and another caressed his thick thighs.</p><p>“Uahhhhh…..I….” Stiles moaned, “What are you going to do to me?”</p><p>“Whatever you want me to.” Derek growled low within his throat.</p><p>Stiles swallowed, “Kiss me.”</p><p>Derek nibbled his neck before running a tongue along his collarbone then meeting his lips.</p><p>Stiles wrapped his legs highly upon Derek’s waist as if by reflex.</p><p>Derek broke the kiss taking Stiles along with him because the other man was hungry for his kisses and did not want to let go. He stood upon his knees and removed his sports coat with a chuckle as he tried to break his kiss with Stiles.</p><p>Stiles pulled Derek’s head down to meet his lips only flipping them over so Stiles was on top.</p><p>Derek grabbed Stiles thick ass and spanked it.</p><p>Stiles yelped as he jumped upon Derek’s semi-hard dick.</p><p>“How long has it been for you?” Derek asked.</p><p>Stiles straddled Derek’s hips and balanced himself as he sat upright placing his hands upon Derek’s pecks, “Since my last relationship or sex?” He blushed.</p><p>“Sex.” Derek tickled Stiles’ sides.</p><p>Stiles giggled before asking, “Does it matter?”</p><p>Derek shook his head, “I just want to know how fast or slow I should go.”</p><p>Stiles arched his brow at Derek, “What if I like it rough?”</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>Stiles met his lips sweetly, “You won’t.”</p><p>Derek flipped them over so that he was on top, “I want to take you out for dinner.”</p><p>“Dinner?” Stiles rubbed his palms over Derek’s broad shoulders with a hum.</p><p>“Yes. How do you feel about that?”</p><p>“I’m open to the idea.” Stiles blushed.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Dinner.” Derek got up.</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I will pick you up in another hour.” Derek found his jacket on the floor and started to slot his arms through the sleeves.</p><p>“Okay.” Stiles got up from the bed, “But you owe me.”</p><p>Derek stole a kiss from his lips, “Promise.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles had decided on a baby pink leather crop bustier top with a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps. The leather mini skirt he wore had a belted bow-tied waist. He wore a pair of silver open toe leather sandals with a matching bucket bag. Stiles inspected himself in the mirror before him noting that the skirt was showing a bit of his ass cheeks in the back. He only hoped Derek wasn’t taking him any place too classy. He added an over-sized blazer to his look just in case anyone had a problem with the way he was dressed.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Derek picked Stiles up at his hotel suite door and nearly changed his mind about dinner when he laid eyes upon him.</p><p>Stiles smirked, “How do I look?”</p><p>Derek was at a loss for words.</p><p>“Derek?”</p><p>“You want to skip dinner?”</p><p>Stiles chuckled, “It was your idea.”</p><p>Derek licked his lips before repeating, “I didn’t know you were going to dress like that.”</p><p>Stiles glanced down at his attire self-consciously, “What is wrong with the way I am dressed?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Derek cleared his throat, “I just look at you and all I think about is…” He met Stiles’ innocent eyes. “Nevermind.”</p><p>“I get it.” Stiles placed a sweet kiss upon his lips, “Should I change?”</p><p>“No. What you are wearing is fine.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He stepped out of his hotel suite and into the hall where Derek escorted him to the elevator.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>“So where are you taking me?”</p><p>Stiles and Derek’s hand were interlocked together and rested upon Derek’s right thigh.</p><p>Stiles had crossed his right leg over the other as he sat close to the other man.</p><p>“Well, since you are dressed like you want to skip to desert. I thought that I could take you back to my place.” Derek grinned as he winked down at Stiles.</p><p>Stiles indulged him noting that Derek was much more relaxed. The black skinny jeans and metallic bomber jacket made Stiles realize that this was a new side of Derek that he hadn’t seen until just recently. “I got dressed up for nothing.” He pouted.</p><p>“You won’t be dressed long.” Derek joked.</p><p>“Wow.” Stiles laughed.</p><p>Derek removed his fingers from Stiles to run a hand up Stiles’ thigh that was crossed over the other. He hummed when his hand felt an exposed ass cheek. “Thong?”</p><p>“Something you’ve got to find out later.” Stiles teased him.</p><p>Derek met Stiles’ eyes with fire embedded within his own before turning to David, “Is it too late to cancel our reservations?”</p><p>Stiles knocked Derek’s’ broad shoulders playfully, “I am hungry.”</p><p>“And so, it begins.” He chuckled.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>David held open the backseat door for Derek and Stiles to exit as they pulled up outside of the restaurant.</p><p>Stiles glanced up at the marquise that read ‘Ocean Prime’ while walking towards the entrance with his hand in Derek’s passing patrons who were enjoying the restaurant’s outdoor dining option.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure if you liked seafood or not?”</p><p>“I love seafood.”</p><p>Derek kissed his pink blushed cheek, “Amazing.” He stopped by the maître d and was instantly recognized before being shown a two-seater table by a window.</p><p>Stiles blushed when Derek held out his chair for him to take a seat, “Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” He took a seat next.</p><p>When Stiles was handed his menu, he scanned it diligently, “What looks good?”</p><p>Derek couldn’t take his eyes off of Stiles, “Besides you?”</p><p>Stiles blushed, “I am not on the menu.”</p><p>“Not yet.” Derek admitted.</p><p>“I’d love a glass of white wine.” Stiles announced.</p><p>“How about champagne?”</p><p>Stiles shook his head, “Not a fan.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Which do you prefer?”</p><p>“I haven’t got a preference.”</p><p>Stiles set his menu down before him, “So, I want to know how Derek Hale discovered the meaning of soulmates.”</p><p>Derek hummed before repeating, “Well, I have seen so many people before me get it right. My parents, and their parents. No one has ever gotten it wrong in my family.”</p><p>His interests were peaked. “Laura shares your soulmate passion.”</p><p>“Laura got married young. Straight out of university.”</p><p>Stiles nodded, “Some people just know.”</p><p>“Or their mate is easily accessible to them.” Derek repeated, “Mines was in L.A.”</p><p>Stiles agreed, “I was ready to give up on ever finding you.”</p><p>“I had a fortune teller tell me in college that you were out there. Then after waiting what felt like centuries, I bumped into this fortune teller in Chelsea a year ago. She told me that my soulmate was right around the corner. And he was.”</p><p>Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek, “Just like that huh?”</p><p>“You think I’m crazy, don’t you?”</p><p>“Never.” Stiles admitted, “I’ve worked with clients…” He stopped his lips.</p><p>Derek widened his eyes at Stiles in question.</p><p>Stiles shook his head, “Clients who were super happy in relationships and I was kind of jealous. I wanted that too.”</p><p>“So, when did you know you wanted to work in technology?”</p><p>Stiles wasn’t really prepared for this line of questioning but he had to try and say something. He hesitated before repeating, “Since I was a child, I always fantasized about making people’s lives better.”</p><p>Derek nodded, “That’s how I feel. Technology is helping the world advance and I love how we are evolving and making new discoveries.”</p><p>Stiles breathed out his anxieties.</p><p>Their waiter appeared to their table, “Are we ready to order?”</p><p>Derek nodded and allowed Stiles to order his white wine before he ordered a French red wine.</p><p>“Some calamari for the table please.” Derek added.</p><p>“And the jumbo crab cakes.”</p><p>When the waiter had left the table Stiles whispered to Derek, “You may have to cut me out of this skirt when I am done eating.”</p><p>Derek turned to Stiles, “I am prepared to do that tonight.”</p><p>“Go where no man has gone before.”</p><p>Derek laughed, “How did I get so lucky?”</p><p>“Timing I guess.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles moaned as the sea scallops he ate melted within his mouth.</p><p>“Good?”</p><p>“This is more than good. I can live at this restaurant.” He added.</p><p>“We wouldn’t want that.” Derek advised, “I know the owner and he doesn’t take too kindly to outsiders in his kitchen.”</p><p>“I get it. With food this good I wouldn’t let my dad near my recipes.”</p><p>“I feel like you can write a book about me.” Derek cut through his ribeye, “What about you?”</p><p>Stiles had been avoiding the discussion about his career because he didn’t want Derek to know he was a relationship guru. He couldn’t have the other man hating him when they just found each other. “Um…well. It’s only my dad and I. My mom died in childbirth.”</p><p>Derek frowned, “I am sorry.”</p><p>“That’s okay. It took many years of therapy to get over the fact that it wasn’t my fault.”</p><p>“It really wasn’t.”</p><p>“I know.” Stiles blinked at him with a smile, “My dad is great. It has been the two of us against the world.”</p><p>“Does he live in L.A?”</p><p>“A few miles north of me. He is a sheriff in a small town where I grew up. Beacon Hills.”</p><p>“Never heard of it.”</p><p>“I won’t expect you big city folks to.”</p><p>“Low blow.”</p><p>“Anyway, I moved to L.A and failed at many startups but I finally found the one that I love. It pays the bills.” He quickly placed his glass of white wine to his lips.</p><p>“You seem really good at your job.”</p><p>“You’ve got no idea.” Stiles swallowed.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>After their dinner Derek walked along the sidewalk with Stiles as David followed behind them slowly within the Suburban. Scott walked a few yards behind them.</p><p>Stiles glanced up at the full moon, “We’ve got a full moon tonight.”</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” Derek beamed as he glanced down at Stiles.</p><p>Stiles met Derek’s eyes and blushed, “You aren’t looking at the moon.”</p><p>“I don’t have to.”</p><p>“Okay.” He snuggled into Derek’s side as they walked. “Where too?”</p><p>“Wherever you want to go.” Derek’s voice was low.</p><p>Stiles blushed before repeating, “Ice cream.”</p><p>Derek narrowed his eyes down at Stiles, “Ice cream?”</p><p>“Yeah, ice cream.”</p><p>Derek smirked, “Ice cream.” He stopped his steps motioning behind him for David to retrieve them.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Liam sat before Madam Che within an arm chair and groaned.</p><p>Madam Che, who was sitting before him within a loveseat rolled her eyes.</p><p>“He left me.”</p><p>“You didn’t work hard enough to keep him.”</p><p>“I did all I could have.”</p><p>“Then why did he leave?”</p><p>“This bitch…” He stopped his words and pulled his cell phone from his chinos, “I never did learn who this fiancé stealing bitch is.”</p><p>Madam Che hummed, “The one Derek claims is his soulmate?”</p><p>Liam glared towards her, “I am his soulmate.”</p><p>“Only you’re not.”</p><p>“He doesn’t know that.”</p><p>“Yet, he does.”</p><p>Liam tossed a pillow at her, “Whose side are you on?”</p><p>“Yours, obviously. How else can I pay my rent without Derek’s money?”</p><p>Liam frowned, “Now I am completely cut off.”</p><p>“You did save some didn’t you?”</p><p>Liam glanced at her like a deer in headlights.</p><p>She sighed deeply, “You didn’t save a dime?”</p><p>Liam shrugged, “Why should I?”</p><p>“Well, you better think real fast how you going to get Derek back because our rent is due in a few days.”</p><p>Liam swallowed.</p><p>“If you don’t want to be homeless get to work.” She got up from the loveseat and left.</p><p>Liam’s eyes widened when he read a magazine headline out of L.A. He grinned widely opening his Instagram and finding Jackson Whittemore’s page to send him a direct message</p><p>~~~~</p><p>I finally got the outfits to paste :D</p><p>Enjoy Stiles' outfits:</p><p>Stiles' outfit in the hotel:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Stiles' outfit out to dinner with Derek:</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Merge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek invites Stiles to Sunday Brunch.</p><p>Stiles and Derek take a big step in their relationship.</p><p>Warning:  SMUT!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Stiles’ first date with Derek, he had felt like he was floating on air. All of the positive cues were present that spoke volumes to Derek’s commitment to figuring out their new status. Stiles felt confident that he and Derek could make it.</p><p>Stiles beamed as he twirled through his suite with a silk heart robe hanging off of his shoulders and a white coffee mug clutched securely within his hands. After he and Derek’s second encounter he had requested the coffee from the hotel staff, that he had drank during his and Derek’s first interaction. He felt lovestruck after only a few days. It had felt like he and Derek had known each other all of their lives. And that’s my friend is when you know it feels real. Just a quote Stiles would tell his clients from time to time.</p><p>After Stiles had finished his coffee he jumped in the shower and spent what felt like an eternity curling his hair and applying his makeup. After Derek took him out for ice cream last night, he had asked him to attend Sunday brunch with his parents. This was the stage in every relationship that was crucial. Stiles’ head filled with past conversations he had with his clients concerning what this stage in a relationship meant. And since he and Derek had entered the first stage, The Merge, the Honeymoon stage, he was excited as well as frightened by what that meant.  Their relationship was new and fresh. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. They were each other’s match. Knowing all of the stages, however, Stiles was determined to skip to stage four. He had to make a decision about his relationship with Derek concerning the truth and what he did for a living. He didn’t want to hide anything. Derek had already made a decision to break off his engagement to Liam for him. He had chosen him. Stiles didn’t want to start their relationship with a lie, even though it was used to technically save him from a lifelong bad decision.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Derek stood outside of Stiles’ hotel suite and knocked upon the door. He rocked upon his heels not wanting his nerves to consume him. He had spoken to his mother this morning advising her that he had an announcement to make. Derek’s life had gone from zero to sixty in a matter of days. He didn’t know if his parents would be receptive to this new change, but he was hopeful. He stood before Stiles’ hotel door wearing a red velvet diner jacket with a satin black lapel matched with black satin trousers that fell to his ankles. He tied his looked together wearing a pair of black velvet loafers without socks.</p><p>Stiles opened his hotel suite door dressed in a powder blue lace dress with a flare skirt that showed off his toned thick thighs. The suede light blue Louboutin heels he wore showed off the definition in his calves.</p><p>Derek shook his head, “You never learn, do you?” His eyes raked over his body.</p><p>Stiles glanced down at the dress he wore with its choker neckline and long puff sleeves, “What?” He was multitasking, securing a diamond bud earring within his right ear as the gold chain padded shoulder bag he wore fell down to the crease inside of his right elbow.</p><p>Derek chuckled before assisting Stiles by helping him place his shoulder bag back upon his shoulder.</p><p>Stiles beamed up at Derek, “Thank you.” When the earring was secured, he met Derek’s lips in a kiss.</p><p>Derek broke the kiss allowing a moan to escape Stiles’ lip.</p><p>“What did you mean before?” Stiles questioned.</p><p>“You are in heels.” Derek repeated matter-of-factly.</p><p>“I wore heels last night.” Stiles fluttered his eyelashes at him.</p><p>“You were sexy.” Derek’s voice was low and raspy.</p><p>Stiles nodded, “I get it now.” He turned to him, “So I don’t look sexy now?”</p><p>“Baby.” Derek groaned, “I am standing here contemplating if we should meet my parents.”</p><p>Stiles shook his head with a laugh and stepped into the hall. “I want to meet them.” His heart completely fluttered for two reasons. One Derek had given him a pet name. And two he was meeting the other man’s parents.</p><p>“And I want you to meet them.”</p><p>“How do I look?” Stiles asked.</p><p>Derek scanned his attire as Stiles twirled for him. He noticed how Stiles’ thick ass stood perched under the dress and approached him to grab a handful of his ass.</p><p>Stiles jumped with a surprise moan, “Derek.”</p><p>Derek kissed the back of his ear, “You look amazing.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles’ eyes widened when he and Derek pulled up to his parents’ building. It was named the Logan Tower, after Derek’s father. Derek had explained to him briefly on their drive over that the building had been the central focus of Billionaire’s Row, next to Derek’s building standing at approximately eight hundred and fifty meters tall. Its exterior was made out of a blue mosaic glass that sparkled whenever the sun hit it. The building was beautiful, housing two hundred condominium units on top of fifty occupied office spaces. Logan Tower was the second-most expensive tower facing Central Park.</p><p>David stopped Derek’s black graphite capsule Lamborghini Urus in front of Logan Tower’s valet entrance.</p><p>A uniformed gentleman appeared at Derek’s door and opened the door with a smile, “Derek, your parents are expecting you in the T and N’s.”</p><p>Stiles noted from Derek’s brief disclosure of the building that it housed five of the most exclusive restaurants.</p><p>“Why didn’t you invite me to your parents building the first time I came to the city?” Stiles questioned when they left the vehicle.</p><p>“Not the type of first impression I like to make.” Derek noted, “Besides, that was a business meeting. I wanted to meet on neutral ground.” He wrapped a hand around the small of Stiles’ back as they walked together through the glass double doors of the building, “Besides this meeting is different.”</p><p>Stiles nodded with a hum.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles entered the restaurant that was dressed in all white and silver décor. He once again felt like he needed to be a part of a certain tax bracket to even eat at a restaurant this fancy. His eyes landed upon Derek’s sisters who acknowledged his presence by walking towards him.</p><p>Cora’s eyes glanced between Stiles and her brother, “I see a spark here.”</p><p>Stiles blushed.</p><p>Derek smirked, “Indeed there is.”</p><p>“I am so happy for you.” She held Derek’s face between her palms and bent his head to kiss his forehead.</p><p>Stiles beamed at their interaction before being pulled into a hug by the same woman.</p><p>Cora whispered into his ear, “You have made my brother so happy.”</p><p>Stiles wrapped his arms around her before being pulled away by another pair of hands and falling into Laura’s arms.</p><p>“I was the one who brought him here.” Laura hugged Stiles with a beam.</p><p>Derek’s heart skipped a beat as he watched the interactions between his sisters and Stiles. He almost couldn’t believe his eyes.</p><p>Laura pushed Stiles out of her arms gently and scanned his attire, “You are serving looks.”</p><p>Stiles shook his head noticing Laura’s white elbow-length top with white hand stitched three-stem flower pedals that graced the lace blouse. The red lace maxi-skirt she wore had a split in the middle that showed her bare thighs when she moved. His eyes moved to Cora who was the renegade of the family wearing a black and red one shoulder polka dot silk dress that was worn at the knee.</p><p>“I should have gotten the memo. Everyone is in red.” Stiles replied.</p><p>The siblings glanced between each other and laughed.</p><p>“I didn’t notice.” Derek repeated.</p><p> “We always do this, guys.” Cora groaned.</p><p>Laura found it amusing and only hummed with a beam.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Derek whispered into Stiles’ right ear.</p><p>Laura took Stiles by the arm, “So tell us…”</p><p>Cora matched Stiles and her sister’s steps as she swung her silver and red large tassel clutch by its handle.</p><p>“What did you and Derek get up to last night?” Laura drilled Stiles.</p><p>Stiles knew as the eldest sibling Laura was only doing her duty. He complied to her question, “He took me out for dinner.”</p><p>Cora clapped, “So, we finally got rid of Liam. The witch is gone.”</p><p>Stiles walked along with the sisters before stopping at a table that sat two people that Stiles had found vaguely familiar.</p><p>Derek stood beside Stiles and announced to his parents while caressing Stiles right hand, “Mom this is Stiles. Dad. I want you to meet Stiles.”</p><p>Talia blinked up at Stiles. Her toned bare shoulders flexed in an off-the-shoulder marigold yellow long-sleeve midi dress. When she stood, she stood upon fuchsia red sole pumps that complimented her dress beautifully. She stood up shaking her long flowing hair that was curled to the ends before her green eyes met Stiles’.</p><p>“Hello.” Stiles waved nervously.</p><p>Logan stood up dressed in a velvet marigold yellow double breasted dinner jacket matched with black satin trousers and a white satin shirt. “Stiles.” He approached the other man and shook his hand.</p><p>“You were the one who tripped.” Talia smiled brightly towards Stiles, “And our son rescued you.”</p><p>Derek blushed.</p><p>Talia noticed Stiles’ appearance, “You have made quite an impression upon our son.” She turned to her husband and rested a hand upon his chest as he wrapped a hand at the small of her waist. They appeared to be made for each other. They fit together so perfectly and complimented each other so effortlessly.</p><p>Logan nodded, “Quite. We are sorry we haven’t met you properly.”</p><p>“We tend to leave the company’s affairs in the hands of our children.” Talia beamed at her children who stood around her.</p><p>Laura beamed while Cora looked on at her mother with eyes that said she really admired the other woman.</p><p>Derek spoke next, “Stiles’ presence here is more than just business.”</p><p>Stiles slowed his breaths.</p><p>“He is my soulmate.” Derek locked eyes with the man at his side and blushed.</p><p>Stiles met Derek’s eyes before turning to Talia’s voice which rang out.</p><p>Talia’s eyes widened as she met the eyes of her daughters.</p><p>Cora nodded while Laura winked.</p><p>“I am….at a loss for words.” Talia started.</p><p>“Talia.” Logan warned his wife not knowing which direction she would take.</p><p>“Liam was not the one for you.” Talia continued.</p><p>This was the first time Stiles had seen Talia’s shoulders relax and her posture broken. The woman appeared very poised and walked with such grace that Stiles hadn’t seen in a while.</p><p>Logan agreed shinning his identical gray eyes towards Derek, “He wasn’t.”</p><p>“What an awful man.”</p><p>Logan nodded, “Your mother isn’t wrong, son.”</p><p>Cora busted out in giggles as Laura tried to hide the amusement within her eyes.</p><p>Derek shook his head.</p><p>Stiles smiled, “They are cute.”</p><p>“Ganging up on me is cute?”</p><p>Stiles shrugged.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles sat at a table with Derek’s uncle, Peter who was exceptionally late to the party. He was talking to Stiles about Derek’s taste in men which he termed undesirable.</p><p>“Well, you are the exception of course.” Peter rang out as he held a glass within his hand.</p><p>“Of course.” Stiles obliged.</p><p>“So, what will happen when you return?” Peter questioned, “Long distance?” He glanced between Derek and Stiles.</p><p>Derek met Peter’s eyes and spoke up, “We…haven’t spoken about that yet.”</p><p>Stiles swallowed.</p><p>“Awkward.” Peter left their table.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Derek and Stiles floated around the room next stopping to Vernon Boyd and…</p><p>“Erica...” Stiles tried to track his memory.</p><p>“Just Erica.” She stood before him with a flute within her hand.</p><p>“Nice to meet you again.” Stiles replied.</p><p>“My pleasure.” Erica nodded.</p><p>Boyd met Stiles’ eyes, “You’ve done well.” He turned to Derek and gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>Stiles swallowed before turning to Derek who was only shining his eyes down at him.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>At the end of Brunch, Derek and Stiles drove back to Stiles’ hotel.</p><p>The moment they walked into Stiles’ hotel suite Derek had practically ripped his lace dress off his body to reveal a black lace bodysuit with a sheer bottom half.</p><p>Stiles released Derek’s broad shoulders from his dinner jacket as Derek devoured his neck. He moaned out, “What…will…happen…when I go back….”</p><p>Derek bent his knees and aided Stiles in jumping upon him as he carried him to the bedroom, “Cross that bridge when we get there.” He tossed Stiles upon the bed and ripped his shirt from his shoulders.</p><p>Stiles moaned at the sight of Derek’s muscular pecks and washboard abs. He bit down on his bottom lip with his eyes glued on Derek as he crawled up his body.</p><p>Derek parted Stiles’ legs pulling him by his ankle towards him that got a yelp from the other man.</p><p>Stiles felt as his bodysuit’s spaghetti straps were being forced from each shoulder as Derek ran his tongue along his collarbone down to his nipples. He wrapped his thighs around Derek’s waist tightly and moaned, “Yessss….” He screamed out, “Right there….uahhhh….fuckkkk….” He breathed.</p><p>Derek pulled Stiles’ bodysuit from his body and replaced the area of exposed skin with his mouth. He sucked, rolling his tongue down his slim waist towards his manicured cock. He breathed in Stiles’ sweet floral scent before enclosing his mouth around his dick.</p><p>Stiles arched his back and held Derek’s head in place as he inhaled his dick. He released his thighs from Derek’s waist as he slid down his body and cried out, “Fuck me…”</p><p>Derek pulled Stiles’ bodysuit down his legs and inserted two fingers within his ass after lubing them with his saliva.</p><p>Stiles breathed out a moan as he squirmed under Derek’s hand.</p><p>Derek held Stiles’ body still under him with one hand as the other worked his asshole open.</p><p>“Yesss….pleasseeee……ooohhhhh…..yessss…..” He pleaded, “I need…..” His body jerked not knowing if it wanted to thrust forward into Derek’s mouth or backwards onto Derek’s fingers.</p><p>“What do you need?” Derek removed his mouth from Stiles’ cock when he was completely hard.</p><p>Stiles sighed, “You…. your dick…”</p><p>Derek laughed at Stiles’ inability to make a coherent sentence.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Derek left the bed and removed his loafers along with his trousers. He left the room briefly only to return with his dinner coat and pulled out a condom.</p><p>Stiles watched the other man’s movements before his eyes widened with glee when Derek removed his briefs. The dick that hung low between his thighs looked gorgeous and appealing and he definitely wanted it inside of him.</p><p>Derek crawled up Stiles’ body kissing his hip bone. He stood upon his knees placing Stiles’ thighs on either side of his waist.</p><p>Stiles watched as Derek rolled the condom upon which appeared to be eight inches of hard thick dick. His mouth salivated.</p><p>Derek met Stiles’ eyes with a spark before popping open a bottle of lube and applying it to his dick. He moaned out lowly before balancing on top of Stiles’ body and meeting his lips. “Do you want to be fingered some more?” He broke the kiss glancing down into Stiles’ beautiful big eyes.</p><p>“No.” Stiles shook his head.</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>Stiles nodded frantically.</p><p>Derek aligned his hips and guiding his dick into Stiles’ tight hole.</p><p>Stiles squeezed his hole on entry.</p><p>“Relax.” Derek breathed within his left ear.</p><p>Stiles grabbed at Derek’s broad shoulders and exhaled deeply, “Yeah….” He relaxed his ass and felt it stretch as Derek slid his dick slowly into his ass. The slow stretch caused Stiles to slow his breathing.</p><p>“Breathe baby.” Derek instructed him.</p><p>Stiles counted his breathes and arched his back with a moan. He grabbed at Derek’s muscular back and cried out, “Fuckkkk….”</p><p>“You’re so tight.” Derek groaned as he bottomed out. He felt Stiles’ walls enclose around him with warmth and enticement. He moaned, “Fuck baby….you’re going to make me…” He pulled back his hips and drove his dick back into Stiles’ ass.</p><p>Stiles moaned deeply, “Yessss….shit….do it….” He screamed while biting onto Derek’s right ear, “Fuck me…..”</p><p>Derek sped up his thrusts hitting Stiles’ prostate dead on and howling, “Shit…. you’re so….” He couldn’t finish his words.</p><p>“Yesss….uaghhhh…….ahhhhh…..daddyy……yesss……do….me…..” Stiles rang out.</p><p>Derek rested his forehead upon Stiles’ as he met his eyes. The passion within Stiles’ eyes only made him pound deeper into Stiles’ ass.</p><p>“Shitt…..” Stiles screaming. He bit at Derek’s lips as they fought for dominance in a kiss. Meeting Derek’s thrusts Stiles flipped Derek upon his back and began to twerk his ass upon his dick.</p><p>Derek ran a hand over Stiles’ chest tweaking his nipples.</p><p>Balancing his hands upon Derek’s abs Stiles circled his ass upon Derek’s dick as he clinched his ass cheeks squeezing his hole around Derek’s dick.</p><p>“Shit baby….” His voice was deep and raspy.</p><p>“Yess….yesss….yess…” Stiles chanted as sweat dripped from his forehead.</p><p>“I’m going to.” Derek bit his bottom lip.</p><p>“Mmmhmmm…..uuahhhh….” Stiles nodded continuing his ride.</p><p>“If you want to….” Derek held onto Stiles’ waist. “I can slip out….mmmm….” He growled behind clenched teeth.</p><p>“No….” Stiles bounced upon Derek’s dick faster as Derek spanked his ass before grabbing a handful.</p><p>Derek’s lower abdomen started to clench. His felt like he had just experienced a high when his toes started to curl.</p><p>Stiles breathed as he came untouched upon Derek’s abdomen. The friction of his dick rubbing against Derek’s abs made him shoot his come all over Derek’s chest. He slowed his movements and moaned out loudly when Derek came with a low gruntle growl.</p><p>Derek spanked Stiles’ ass repeatedly for him to continue pumping his dick of come before Stiles collapsed upon his chest.</p><p>After a few moments of hearing each other’s breaths Stiles spoke up, “Was it good for you?”</p><p>“I am definitely moving to L.A with you after this.”</p><p>Stiles laughed meeting Derek’s lips as he rolled his ass upon his dick.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles outfit at Brunch:</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>I love this car. Derek's Lambo :)</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Power Struggle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek and Stiles' honeymoon phase is over as their relationship leads into Stage two.</p><p>Liam speaks with Jackson over FaceTime.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for loving my smut the last chapter.</p><p>So I did it again.</p><p>Warning: SMUT</p><p>I did it for everyone :). And this is a shoutout to Florescent. I hope this chapter is what you were looking for boo ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With all of the passion shared between Stiles and Derek the night before, Stiles didn’t think it could get any more passionate. He was wrong.</p><p>Stiles didn’t know how he ended up on his stomach with his face forced down on his pillow and ass in the air as Derek knelt behind him pounding into his ass. He screamed out, “Uahhhh!!!!.....yesss….” He tried to stand upon his hands, but Derek kept forcing him back down. He arched his back forcing Derek to slip his dick deeper into his ass forcing a muffled scream out of his throat, “Uahhhhh…..ahhhhh….yesss……fuckkkk…..me….” He rocked his hips backwards onto Derek’s dick, “Mmmmm…..”</p><p>Derek parted Stiles’ ass cheeks as he rammed his hole. He rolled his hips as he pounded his dick between Stiles’ cheeks. The sound of slapping skin against skin turned him on as he growled low in his throat, “So fucking tight…..ahhh…”</p><p>“Yesss….” Stiles fisted the sheets beneath him. “Ahhhh….” He let out, “Fuck me…” His eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Derek’s dick touch his prostate. His toes curled and he bit down on his bottom lip, “I’m going to come….uahhhhhhhh……” He cried as he matched Derek’s sped up movements.</p><p>Derek slapped Stiles’ ass cheeks.</p><p>Stiles moaned out, “Uahhhh….”</p><p>Derek pulled out of his ass and lowered his face between Stiles’ ass cheeks lapping his tongue against his hole.</p><p>Stiles jumped, “Uahhhh….” He moaned satisfyingly, “Mmmm…” He hummed rocking slowly against Derek’s tongue.</p><p>Derek held both of Stiles’ cheeks within his hands and continued to eat his ass thoroughly. He moved to kiss Stiles’ cheeks before flipping the man over upon his back.</p><p>Stiles writhed with light moans escaping his mouth.</p><p>“You’re so fucking sexy….” Derek replied in a low and raspy voice. He bit down on his bottom lip before rising Stiles’ right leg to balance upon his shoulder. He used his lips to kiss up his toes, making his way towards Stiles’ inner thigh.</p><p>Stiles threw his head back and moaned out, “Don’t tease me baby…..uahhhh…..uagghhhhh…..Do it….”</p><p>Derek spent a considerable time appreciating Stiles’ thick thighs as he peppered kisses, sucked and licked.</p><p>Stiles arched his back, “Please…” He cried out.</p><p>Derek kissed up Stiles’ hipbone towards his slim waist running his tongue along his navel towards his pink nipples.</p><p>Stiles ran fingers through Derek’s hair as he sucked each nipple pulling them slowly with his teeth. “Mmmmm…..uahhhhhh…. daddyyyyy…..don’t stop……” He cried out, “Fuck me……”</p><p>Derek hummed before connecting his lips with Stiles working their lips against each other slowly.</p><p>Stiles locked his thighs around Derek’s waist when Derek grinded their hard dicks together.</p><p>“Yes…” Stiles breathed out when Derek broke their kiss to kiss down his neck.</p><p>“You want me to fuck you?” Derek said against his neck.</p><p>“Mmmmhmmm….” He nodded as his hands moved to grab at Derek’s broad shoulders.</p><p>Derek lined up his dick with Stiles’ entrance and slipped right in. “Shit.”</p><p>“Yes….” Stiles immediately wiggled his ass down on Derek’s dick wasting no time to fuck him with vigor. He grabbed onto the nape of Derek’s neck with one hand while the other grabbed at Derek’s ass cheek to take him deeper. He arched his back off the bed and panted within Derek’s ear.</p><p>Derek held onto Stiles’ sides tightly as he drove his dick deeper into his ass. This was the best sex he has ever had. Stiles was amazing and up for any position and ready for multiple rounds. He had lost count on how many times they had made love through the night and morning hours. He bit onto Stiles’ neck with a growl as he shook from another arousal as Stiles clinched around his dick after he had come.</p><p>Stiles’ legs shook as his toes curled after another earth-scattering orgasm. He couldn’t even remember coming this much with Jackson. He sighed as his heart beated rapidly and he hummed, “Mmmm….” He moaned low in his throat, “So good.” He kissed along Derek’s shoulders until the other man raised his head to meet his lips.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles slipped into a knit butterfly embroidered bodycon dress with elbow-sleeves and a crew neck.  The dress was knee-length and a bit snug to the fit. He spied in the floor length mirror before him at the hickey’s that had graced his neck sighing with want to find a dress that would cover up what was done the night before and morning with Derek.</p><p>Derek walked into the bedroom with a towel hanging loosely around his waist. He approached Stiles from behind and kissed his bare back.</p><p>Stiles beamed at his reflection in the mirror, “Can you be so kind?”</p><p>“I can.” Derek repeated from his lips before zipping up the back of Stiles’ dress.</p><p>Stiles turned to face him with a kiss upon his lips, “Last night and this morning were….”</p><p>“Amazing.” Derek breathed upon his lips, “You are amazing.” He pulled Stiles by the small of his back flush against his body.</p><p>Stiles’ arms voluntarily went around Derek’s neck while his hands rubbed gently at the back of his head.</p><p>“It feels like we are different people.”</p><p>Stiles agreed, “It is so crazy how all of this is happening so fast.”</p><p>“It does when it’s real.”</p><p>Stiles beamed at Derek’s words knowing that he had coined the same phrase. “Yeah.”</p><p>“David and Scott will be here any minute.”</p><p>Stiles hummed before glancing down at Derek’s naked chest, “Are you going to walk out naked?”</p><p>Derek shook his head, “I am getting some clothes delivered.”</p><p>“How wealthy of you.” Stiles grinned.</p><p>“One of the perks.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>When Derek was fully dressed in a black Italian-tailored cashmere woven slim-fit suit with a tan cotton crewneck shirt and black polished leather boots, he assisted Stiles in hopping into some black red sole pumps.</p><p>“Ready?” Stiles questioned.</p><p>“Ready.” Derek took his hand and left the hotel suite.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Derek entered his office to spy Boyd awaiting his arrival, “What’s going on?”</p><p>Boyd noticed the sparkle within Derek’s eyes when he entered his office, “Wow.”</p><p>“What?” Derek sat behind his U-shaped wooden desk.</p><p>“You look….” Boyd moved from Derek’s cherry oak bookcases to sit in an armchair before him.</p><p>“How do I look?” Derek grinned; he was feeling giddy.</p><p>“Well rested….” Boyd pronounced.</p><p>“I don’t know if I slept more than an hour last night.” Derek smirked.</p><p>Boyd nodded frantically, “This is amazing.” He clapped.</p><p>Derek met his eyes with skepticism, “I didn’t know my love life was this important to you.”</p><p>Boyd cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders, “It’s not.”</p><p>Derek furrowed his brow.</p><p>“I just want to see you happy.”</p><p>Derek shook off the feeling that Boyd had meant something more.</p><p>“Our shareholders want some insight on this new mobile app. Our board members think we have expensed too much on Mr. Stillinski’s travel. They are requesting a meeting with him and to see any blueprints he might have on the succession of the app.” Boyd swallowed.</p><p>Derek did not notice but Boyd was sweating bullets as he sat before him. This wasn’t just all fun and games. They had to be accountable for their actions. And he knew if Derek knew why Stiles was really here his ass would be on the line, big time.</p><p>Derek nodded towards him, “Send a call to Laura and tell her we need something prepared for a meeting this afternoon.” He noticed the uncertainty within Boyd’s eyes, “I am sure they have been working one something.” He turned to sign into his computer.</p><p>Boyd got up from his seat and murmured, “They’ve been working on something alright.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Laura paced frantically by her desk in her office while Stiles sat behind her desk just watching her every movements.</p><p>“What are we going to do?” She questioned the man sitting behind her desk.</p><p>Stiles only admired the silk fringed knee-length floral print dress that she wore.</p><p>“Any ideas?”</p><p>Stiles was about to shake his head before freezing. His mind was filled with a possible idea. “What was I hired for?”</p><p>“You really want to spill the beans and tell Derek in front of our board?” She winced.</p><p>“No.” He started standing to his feet, “You hired me to create a mobile app under false pretenses.”</p><p>Laura rolled her eyes, “I will never live this down.”</p><p>“Listen…” Stiles repeated, “What if we pitch a soulmate dating app to the board?”</p><p>Laura narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>“I am a relationship guru. I read people for a living. I monitor their cues and body languages. How about we just put that in a soulmate dating app…”</p><p>“Perfect.” Laura clapped with glee.</p><p>“You think the board will go for it?” Stiles felt his anxiety raising.</p><p>“Derek would definitely go for it.” Laura announced, “He believes in soulmates. Why wouldn’t he want his clients finding their right matches.”</p><p>“What should we call it?”</p><p>Laura hummed, “Soul.”</p><p>Stiles chuckled before agreeing, “I can see it now.” He exaggerated.</p><p>“Let start working. We’ve got three hours before our meeting.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles and Laura stood before the board members with Derek sitting at the head of the conference table in one of Hale Tech’s biggest board rooms.</p><p>Derek nodded towards Stiles with a wink that made the other man blush.</p><p>Cora sat beside Derek in a white and blue sleeveless botanica dress with a high-frill neckline. She noticed the large pink bruise upon Stiles’ neck and smirked to herself.</p><p>Stiles turned to Laura as they both pointed to their presentation that was being projected upon a white screen.</p><p>Laura was surprised that they had placed their heads together and accomplished this so fast.</p><p>Stiles was nervous standing in front of mostly men and Derek’s parents who had made a surprise appearance. However, he had remembered an old encounter with Derek who told him that they are usually present at board meetings.</p><p>Talia sat beside her husband dressed in a teal satin jersey jacket with a black blouse and matching teal skirt.</p><p>Logan matched his wife in a teal jersey jacket, a black cotton button-down shirt and black satin trousers.</p><p>Laura opened her lips, “Members of the board, Derek…” She started.</p><p>Boyd sat at the other side of Derek and tried to control his nerves.</p><p>Cora met his eyes and mouthed, “Breathe.”</p><p>Boyd exhaled deeply with a nod.</p><p>“The mobile app we have created is a soulmate dating app called Soul.” Stiles made his presentation with a smile.</p><p>Throughout the presentation both Laura and Stiles could not sense the moods of those present.</p><p>Stiles, who read people for a living and depended on his intuition could not tell if his and Laura’s presentation was a hit or miss.</p><p>After most of the board members had left the meeting room Stiles and Laura had left the conference room feeling a bit uneasy by the proceedings.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Logan and Talia approached their son who was sitting at the head of the conference table taking notes from the meeting.</p><p>Logan spoke up, “Well, we weren’t expecting that.”</p><p>Derek looked up into his father’s eyes, “I wasn’t either.”</p><p>“It’s a new age. Those dating apps are the rage now.” Talia voiced, “Have an opened mind, Logan.” She rubbed her husband’s shoulder as she held his hand.</p><p>Logan only hummed, “It’s your decision Derek.”</p><p>“Bye, son.” Talia kissed his cheek before leaving with her hand in Logan’s.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Derek’s eyes lifted when Stiles and Laura entered his office.</p><p>Stiles walked behind Laura timidly. He didn’t know why he was so scared. It was as if he was being called into the Principal’s office.</p><p>Laura noticed the furrowed brow upon her brother’s face and was the first to open her lips, “Derek…”</p><p>Derek held up his hand, “Laura.”</p><p>Laura pinned her lips.</p><p>Stiles swallowed stunned.</p><p>Derek stood to his feet. He turned to Stiles, “That is not the idea you discussed with Cora a few days ago.”</p><p>“I know but…”</p><p>“Have a seat.” Derek replied sternly.</p><p>Stiles slipped into the armchair facing Derek’s desk and noticed the cues in the other man’s body language. He was relaxed placing his hands within the pockets of his trousers, yet his face held concern.</p><p>“I loved that idea. What changed?" Derek questioned the pair.</p><p>Laura opened her lips, “Well, we wanted to share you and Stiles’ happiness with the world.”</p><p>Derek shook his head, “But this is my business.” He growled.</p>

<p>“And Stiles is your soulmate.” Laura replied with a counterattack.</p><p>“Scrap the idea.” Derek stared at the pair before taking his seat behind his desk.</p><p>“No.” Laura voiced, “Stiles knows what he is talking about here.”</p><p>Derek met Stiles’ eyes, “You do?”</p><p>Stiles shrugged, “I may have studied relationship psychology a bit in college.”</p><p>“He knows what he is saying. His ideas are good.” Laura pleaded.</p><p>Stiles met the intense glare from Derek and felt weak in his knees. He noticed the wrinkles within his forehead and wanted so badly to jump into the other man’s head and know what he was thinking.</p><p>“Has the board voted?” Laura asked her brother pulling his attention from Stiles.</p><p>“Yes.” He blinked, “Half of the room loves your idea. Half doesn’t. I hold the deciding vote.”</p><p>“Well?” Laura asked.</p><p>“No.” Derek retorted.</p><p>Stiles felt like it was a stab to his heart. That word bruised him deep.</p><p>“Why not?” Laura growled.</p><p>Derek glanced between the pair, “Stiles was hired to create a mobile app that would make our customers lives easier. How is creating a soulmate app going to do that?”</p><p>“It made your life easier.” Laura noted.</p><p>Derek shook his head frantically in anger, “My love life and my business are two separate entities. I have tried so hard to not let the two merge. You are asking me to merge my personal life and my business life.”</p><p>“You view us as an entity?” Stiles didn’t realize his voice had cracked when he opened his lips.</p><p>Derek’s eyes softened when he met Stiles’ glossy eyes.</p><p>Laura frowned at her brother, “This is not Liam we are talking about. You don’t have to put your guard up. Stiles is not going to hurt you. Stiles is your soulmate. Besides, we are making our clients lives better by helping them find a soulmate. That will make their lives easier.”</p><p>“My answer is still no. Stiles has no training on relationships other than a few classes he took and it’s risky.” Derek growled.</p><p>That was another blow to Stiles.</p><p>Laura huffed in her seat, “You don’t understand what you are doing here.”</p><p>“I do.” He repeated, “Go back to the drawing board or Stiles is fired.”</p><p>Stiles’ mouth stood agape.</p><p>Derek turned to the other man, “It’s only business.”</p><p>Stiles got up from his seat quickly, “Yes, I got that.”</p><p>Laura witnessed the scene before him, “Jerk.”</p><p>Derek tilted his head to the sky and sighed. He was fucked.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Laura met Stiles in her office sitting on her loveseat cradling a throw pillow in his arms. “Stiles?”</p><p>He glanced at her with tears falling from his eyes, “I should just tell him, shouldn’t I?”</p><p>“And what would you gain from that now?"</p><p>Stiles shrugged, “I mean. If I told him then he would feel differently about the app.”</p><p>“But where would that leave you and him?” Laura asked softly as she sat next to him.</p><p>Stiles shook his head as his tears fell harder, “I should have known this stage would come.”</p><p>“What stage.”</p><p>“Stage two.” Stiles cried, “Obviously the honeymoon stage is over.”</p><p>“Derek is doing what he thinks is right.”</p><p>Stiles glanced at her before placing his head upon her shoulder, “And what is that?”</p><p>“He has a board to impress. Shareholders to entice and potential customers to reel in.” She sighed, “Doesn’t make him less of a dick though.”</p><p>“Maybe he is right. It was a bad idea.” Stiles frowned.</p><p>“It was a great idea.” Laura soothed his arm, “Half of the board voted yes.”</p><p>“With Derek deciding to tank it.”</p><p>“Back to the drawing board.”</p><p>“Back to working on an idea for an app I know nothing about.” Stiles wasn’t feeling really optimistic.</p><p>“I’ll help you through it.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Derek met Stiles in the lobby of his building at the end of the workday. He approached him with trepidation within his heart, “Hey.”</p><p>Stiles was standing idlily by the automatic stain glass doors before turning over his shoulders to witness the man approaching behind him.</p><p>Derek lost his willpower at how breathtakingly beautiful Stiles was, “I um…” He chuckled nervously, “Do you need a ride?”</p><p>Stiles shook his brunet curls, “Laura called me a car service.”</p><p>“She didn’t have to do that.”</p><p>“I asked her to.” Stiles turned to Derek with purse lips.</p><p>“Oh…well…” He swallowed, “About earlier. This is my business and I…”</p><p>“I understand.” Stiles repeated, “This isn’t the first time a man has chosen his business over me.”</p><p>“Well…” Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles, “That isn’t fair.”</p><p>“Isn’t it?” Stiles repeated, “Because from where I am standing, all the men I have ever dated there was a power struggle dynamic.”</p><p>Derek motioned between them both, “That is not what is happening here.”</p><p>“You were really clear about your business and how you have a set idea on how you want it to be uniformed and perfect.”</p><p>“Your first idea was…”</p><p>“No.” Stiles shook his head, “My first idea was based on what I thought you wanted to hear. It wasn’t from the heart. My second idea was, and I think you know that.”</p><p>Derek couldn’t refute what Stiles was saying.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I can get home. Laura and I have already scrapped the idea and we are working on the first one.”</p><p>“Stiles…”</p><p>“I said not to worry.” He turned over his shoulders to witness his car service pull up on the curb, “Perfect timing.”</p><p>Derek fought to release the words he wanted to say from his lips.</p><p>Scott approached Derek when Stiles had left his side, “Is Stiles not coming?”</p><p>Derek met Scott’s eyes with a frown, “No. I guess I will be going straight home today.”</p><p>Scott noticed the pain within Derek’s eyes and wanted to know what had changed within the last few hours. “Certainly, boss.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Liam chuckled as he spoke with Jackson upon Facetime, “So, when should I expect you?”</p><p>“I am actually thinking of taking a flight out in the morning.” Jackson smirked.</p><p>Liam blushed, “Fantastic.”</p><p>“Are you sure that Stiles would love the surprise?”</p><p>“A declaration of love is exactly what he needs right now.” Liam advised, “He has been so sad and missing you.”</p><p>“I am glad that Stiles found such a good friend while in New York.”</p><p>“So am I.” Liam smirked.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles' dress:</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The plot thickens?</p><p>What do you think about Derek and Stiles? Do you think Stiles was right? Or are you on Derek's side?</p><p>Whose view point do you agree with more?</p><p>Also, is what Liam is cooking up going to work or will it blow up in his face?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Reality sets in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jackson's return puts Derek and Stiles at odds. Will Doubt ruin what they have?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles couldn’t believe what he was seeing before his eyes. He had spent the better part of the morning after a rousing conversation with Lydia last night talking about his relationship with Derek. Now after moving on, the emotions from his past relationship that he had locked in the shed was broken open. He was now standing face-to-face with the man he had thought that he had left behind.</p><p>“Speechless. I see.” Jackson smirked at him with a bouquet of white tulips within his hands.</p><p>Stiles opened his lips but was inaudible. He pursed his lips frustrated that he had opened his hotel room door. After the events of yesterday, spying the tulips had excited him. He thought. Well, it doesn’t matter what he thought. Because here Jackson was, at his door holding white tulips. He frowned before turning his eyes away. He hated white tulips.</p><p>“Come on Stiles. You used to love when I bought you white tulips.” Jackson grinned.</p><p>“Used to.” Stiles pronounced while turning his eyes back at him, “How…why…what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Liam didn’t tell you?” Jackson frowned.</p><p>Stiles widened his eyes, “Liam?”</p><p>“Said you guys were close. And you told him…”</p><p>Stiles raised his hand and shook his head prompting Jackson to stop his words.</p><p>Jackson sighed, “Listen. I know how it looks…”</p><p>Stiles folded his arms above his chest and narrowed his eyes at the other man, “That you followed me all the way to Manhattan for a date?”</p><p>Jackson shrugged, “Well…yeah.”</p><p>Stiles shook his head, “I was emotional when I agreed to it. I’ve been thinking…” He swallowed, “I can’t go on a date with you Jackson.”</p><p>“I have changed baby. I will prove that I deserve you.”</p><p>“It’s not that.” Stiles uttered, “I met someone who makes me…” He beamed.</p><p>“Happy?” Jackson groaned, “I made you happy.”</p><p>“You’re talking in past tense Jackson.”</p><p>“And you are turning down my romantic gesture. You’re supposed to be eating this up. You are a romantic guru.”</p><p>Stiles exhaled deeply.</p><p>Jackson nearly threw a fit, “Just take me back.”</p><p>Stiles paid attention to his body language. His shoulders were stiff, and his lips tensed.</p><p>“What do you have to lose?” Jackson begged.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Derek was walking out of his townhouse when he spied Liam on the sidewalk below the steps of his entrance. He rolled his eyes before approaching the other man.</p><p>“Derek.” Liam jumped. He moaned when he noticed the other man in a navy sateen suit walking down steps to greet him.</p><p>Scott was standing upon the sidewalk awaiting Derek while keeping a watchful eye upon Liam.</p><p>“Did you leave something?” Derek questioned not making eye contact with the other man.</p><p>“No.” Liam shook his head, “I just wanted to see you.” He reached for Derek.</p><p>Derek moved away from Liam’s reach and turned to enter the suburban that had pulled before him.</p><p>“Derek, are you ready?” Scott interrupted addressing Derek.</p><p>Liam scowled toward Scott, “Can’t you see that we are having a conversation?”</p><p>“Actually.” Derek growled towards Liam, “We aren’t.” He turned to Scott, “I’m ready.”</p><p>Liam’s anger grew before blurting out, “Looks like Stiles was playing you.”</p><p>Derek turned over his shoulders at Liam before entering into the backseat, “What?”</p><p>“I said that he was playing you. It is all over my newsfeed last night. He has a boyfriend in L.A.” He smirked as he winked towards Scott.</p><p>Scott frowned while holding the door open for Derek.</p><p>Derek turned towards Scott and whispered, “Take me to him.”</p><p>Scott nodded.</p><p>Liam waved gleefully as Derek drove off.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>After Stiles had pushed Jackson out of his suite, he contemplated making an appearance at Hale Tech. His emotions were too much for him to handle at the moment. He had taken this job as a distraction from what was going on romantically or not romantically within his life. Now, he had a soulmate and an ex-boyfriend at his doorstep competing for his affections.</p><p>“Shit.” Stiles glanced at the time noting that his car service was scheduled to pick him up at any moment.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Jackson stood from his seat in the lobby when he noticed Stiles exit the elevator. He licked his lips when he saw Stiles wearing a taupe body conscious sweater dress walking towards him. Stiles’ right shoulder was exposed as one of the sleeves were worn off the shoulder. He wore a Gucci black belt to entice his slim waist as the fullness of his ass balanced out his hourglass figure.</p><p>“You’re still here.” Stiles stopped his ankle strap heel sandals before Jackson.</p><p>The lobby was quiet with only the front desk associate typing away upon her computer.</p><p>“Why won’t you give me another chance?” Jackson begged.</p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes, “Why can’t you take no for an answer?”</p><p>“Did you meet someone?”</p><p>“I did.” Stiles beamed.</p><p>“Then why would Liam…” Jackson furrowed his brow.</p><p>“He played you.” Stiles responded before walking away.</p><p>“Funny…” Derek smirked getting up from a seat that was a few feet away from Jackson’s. He had his back to the pair as he awaited Stiles. “Liam told me the same thing.”</p><p>Stiles froze.</p><p>Derek stared at Stiles wanting him to speak first.</p><p>Jackson glanced between the pair, “Is this…is this him?” He allowed the tulips to fall from his hands, “You are dating him?”</p><p>Stiles blinked.</p><p>“Are you?” Derek questioned.</p><p>His emotions were too much to handle. He tried to talk himself into retreating, but he never liked running away in heels.</p><p>Derek studied Stiles’ expression when he saw the other man walking towards him slowly.</p><p>Stiles stood before Derek, “I didn’t know he would be here. I gave him hope before I left L.A. I was so emotional about our breakup and how it had ended badly three months ago. I just couldn’t get a handle on myself. So, I agreed to going on a date with him. Then I met you….” He felt his tears surfacing. His words felt as if they were coming out jumbled.</p><p>Derek peered over Stiles’ shoulder at Jackson who appeared to be defeated. “And Liam?” He turned back to Stiles.</p><p>“Found out about Jackson somehow.” Stiles exhaled.</p><p>“He said from his newsfeed.” Derek retorted.</p><p>“News…” A notification beep pulled Stiles away from finishing his statement. Pulling out his cell phone he glanced down at the article that Lydia had sent him. He turned to Jackson with a glare. “You sold a fake story about us?”</p><p>Jackson widened his eyes before speaking, “I love you Stiles.”</p><p>“You chose your career over me.”</p><p>“And I saw my mistake.” Jackson replied.</p><p>Stiles narrowed his eyes at him and tilted his head to notice that he was not making eye contact with him. He was also nervous due to his fingers twitching and the slight swing of his shoulders.</p><p>Jackson groaned towards Stiles, “Stop reading me.”</p><p>Stiles straightened his shoulders, “I am not doing that.”</p><p>“Oh, aren’t you?” Jackson approached Stiles, “I hate when you do that. It’s always so much pressure to be with you without you following ‘cues’ of what I am not saying.”</p><p>Derek stood behind Stiles with furrowed brows.</p><p>Stiles cleared his throat, “How about we end this now, Jackson. I don’t want to be with you anymore.”</p><p>“Because of him?” He was ready to lunge at Derek before Scott appeared and held him back.</p><p>They had now gotten the attention of the front desk associate who had security ushering Jackson out of the lobby.</p><p>Stiles turned Derek, “I am so sorry about him.”</p><p>Derek watched as Stiles glanced at him and hummed before stating, “You need a ride to work?”</p><p>“I’ve got a car coming for me.” Stiles’ cheeks flushed.</p><p>“See you at the office then?”</p><p>“Sure.” He blushed before walking ahead of Derek.</p><p>Derek bit his bottom lip when he noticed Stiles’ ass jiggle when he walked ahead of him. He breathed harshly before leaving the lobby.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>One of the female members of Derek’s board sat within Derek’s office awaiting his presence.</p><p>“My assistant told me you had a pressing matter.” He quickly moved to sit behind his desk.</p><p>She nodded placing a handful of her red locks behind her ear, “It is about Mr. Stillinski’s idea.”</p><p>“I sent an email letting the board know my position.”</p><p>“And there are those of us who have voted for the idea who are requesting a new vote.”</p><p>“On what grounds?” Derek arched his brow.</p><p>“On the grounds that Mr. Stillinski knows what he is talking about.”</p><p>Derek shook his head, “You sound like you have been talking with Laura.”</p><p>“I haven’t.” She breathed pulling an article from her briefcase that sat at her feet, “I did some further research into him and he appears to be very popular.” She handed the article to Derek.</p><p>Derek swallowed when he saw the article then glancing at the female before him.</p><p>“He is a relationship guru. He is the perfect man to organize this mobile app. The world is advancing Derek. This could be a new positive venture for us.”</p><p>Derek didn’t say a word. His silence was deafening. She knew it and was ready for a counterargument.</p><p>“I’ve spoken with Boyd this morning. He has agreed to run the numbers on your say so.”</p><p>Derek breathed deeply with his eyes furrowed.</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Derek found himself walking down the hall from his office leading to Laura’s office. He knocked lightly before entering to spy Stiles sitting behind his sister’s desk alone.</p><p>Stiles pulled his eyes away from his notes and smiled when he noticed Derek, “Hey.”</p><p>Derek returned Stiles’ smile, “Hi.”</p><p>Stiles blushed, “If you are looking for Laura, she um…she had a meeting with Cora.”</p><p>Derek nodded, “I know. I actually know everything that goes on here.”</p><p>Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek noticing his slack shoulders as he walked towards him, “What’s up?”</p><p>“About earlier.”</p><p>Stiles shook his head with a sigh, “I am sorry I wasn’t up front with you.”</p><p>“It’s over between you two?”</p><p>“Has been for three months now.”</p><p>Derek nodded, “That’s comforting.” He hummed before stating, “About yesterday…”</p><p>Stiles shook his head once more, “Water under the bridge.”</p><p>Derek stood before Laura’s desk, “This is business.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I expected you should.”</p><p>Stiles noticed the register change in Derek’s voice, “Huh?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me when we first met that you are a relationship guru?”</p><p>Stiles’ eyes widened in horror.</p><p>Derek chuckled lightly at Stiles’ expression. His question was answered. “So, all this time you were playing me.”</p><p>It was a statement of facts from Derek’s perspective.</p><p>“I didn’t…” Stiles started as he stood to his feet.</p><p>“So are we….this connection?” He questioned, “Did you fake that?” He mocked Stiles, “That’s what you do for a living isn’t it? You read people. You watched my cues and manipulated the situation.”</p><p>“I’ve never done that.”</p><p>“Read people or manipulate people?”</p><p>“The second one.”</p><p>Derek turned away with a groan.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to fall in love with you. I wasn’t looking for you. I came here to do a job.”</p><p>Derek turned to face Stiles with red eyes. His jaw was tensed, “How do I know that? I mean were you even hired to work here?”</p><p>Was Derek accusing him of being a con artist?</p><p>Stiles felt his heart ripping in two.</p><p>Laura had entered her office to see Derek and Stiles at a standoff and shouted, “I hired him.”</p><p>Derek turned over his shoulder to spy his sister, “What?”</p><p>“It was under false pretenses. But come on Derek his hire here is legit, you know this. His name was on the contract.” Laura reassured him.</p><p>Derek only turned away.</p><p>Stiles was now staring at Derek’s back when his brain registered what was happening and mouthed, ‘Doubt and Denial’. His eyes started to well up with tears. He was bitterly going through the third stage. The stage where most of his clients questioned whether they wanted to continue in their relationship. He found himself questioning whether this was worth it.</p><p>“I never lied.” Stiles’ voice cracked.</p><p>Derek turned to witness tears falling from Stiles’ eyes and groaned in pain as he forced himself not to run to his side.</p><p>Laura saw her brother’s struggles and continued, “I just wanted Stiles to find your soulmate. If you are mad at anyone let it be me. Stiles wanted out but I convinced him not to. I just wanted you to be happy.”</p><p>Derek turned to his sister, “He is done. Find another expert to help with your mobile app. We’ve wasted enough time already.”</p><p>Stiles’ heart fell when Derek didn’t bother look at him before he left. He fell back in Laura’s chair and cried.</p><p>Laura ran to Stiles’ side and pulled him within her arms.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Cora nearly broke down Derek’s door when she entered his office, “What the fuck?”</p><p>Derek looked up from signing a few documents, “You could have knocked.”</p><p>“How could you fire him?” Cora questioned, “It was our idea for him to come here.”</p><p>Derek shook his head, “Was it?”</p><p>“You are being unreasonable here. You found your soulmate. It is Stiles. Don’t let him get away.”</p><p>Derek went back to signing his documents.</p><p>Cora groaned, “I swear men are dumb.”</p><p>Derek looked up when she left his office and tossed the documents on the floor roughly that he was signing.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles returned to his hotel a few hours later and found Liam sitting in the lobby.</p><p>“How did it go with Jackson?” Liam questioned smugly. He noticed Stiles’ tear-stained eyes and considered himself a genius.</p><p>“I got him kicked out.” Stiles uttered.</p><p>“Oh. So, you and Derek are…?”</p><p>“Done.” Stiles frowned, “Good luck with your wedding. I am sure you both will be very happy.” His voice broke.</p><p>“Sorry, Derek didn’t end up with a liar like you.” Liam boasted before walking away.</p><p>Stiles allowed a tear to fall to his cheek before walking to his suite.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>At the end of the day, Derek walked outside his building only to spy Liam upon the sidewalk, “Are you stalking me?”</p><p>Liam ran to Derek’s side with a frown, “I just heard about you and Stiles.”</p><p>Derek turned his eyes away from the other man, “Who told you?”</p><p>“Well, isn’t it public knowledge.” He boasted, “I mean you should never trust a liar. He came into our lives and took you away from me only to lie about having a boyfriend.”</p><p>Derek pinned his lips.</p><p>“I would never lie to you.” Liam expressed.</p><p>Derek turned to glance down into Liam’s eyes, “Want to grab a drink?”</p><p>Liam blushed, “I’d love to.”</p><p>Scott held his feelings in check as he held the door open for Liam as he entered the Surburban before Derek.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Going through the final stage of his relationship woes with Derek, Stiles gets some support from Derek's sisters. Derek has a few tricks up his sleeve. </p><p>Stay tuned for the next....I'm playin' lol</p><p>Just enjoy the chapter guys :D!!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since you guys absolutely hated Derek the last chapter lol. And I liked the comments. I have decided to post this chapter. Enjoy, because it might take me two weeks before I post the final chapter. Kidding…not kidding.</p><p> </p><p>This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter.</p><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles sat on the floor of his bedroom in his suite by his bed and tossed his clothes angrily within his suitcase. He had phoned Lydia on his way back to his hotel to tell her the job had crashed and burned. The worst part is that Stiles didn’t even know if he was being paid for this job or if he had to repay Derek for everything. This royally sucked for him. He knew he shouldn’t have hoped and wished for his soulmate. He should have listened to his head and stopped looking. Maybe Jackson would take him back?</p><p>His mind was filled with toxic thoughts of what he could never get. Never being happy. Never going back to the time a few days ago to when he and Derek shared their first date. Never building a future. Never. Ever. Never!</p><p>A knock on the door startled Stiles from his pity party. He got up and dragged his feet to the door sniffing back his fallen tears while tying his hair up into a messy bun.</p><p>Laura noticed when Stiles swung his hotel suite’s door open and frowned dressed in an orange single-breasted silk blazer with a black leather skirt and black tights. She stood upon five-inch black suede pumps.</p><p>Cora raced from Laura’s side and pulled Stiles within her arms. She wore a grey with blue stripped single-breasted blazer with a matching mini skirt upon blue ankle strap sandals.</p><p>With blurry vision Stiles noticed Laura before him holding a plush teddy within her arms and broke down in tears within Cora’s arms.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Liam got himself comfortable within a booth while Derek left to take a work call. He beamed to himself. He was victorious. Jackson had texted him about his plan failing but he had ignored him. It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t get the man he loved. Liam was happy he had Derek where he needed him to be.</p><p>Scott had slipped into a booth behind Liam. He had texted Laura and told her what had transpired. He just hoped the other woman had a plan of action because Liam was not going to stop until he got Derek back by the looks of it. And Derek. Well, Scott just hoped that Derek was using his better judgement on this one. He just hoped his friend and employer knew what he was doing.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles hugged the bear that Laura had gifted him and squeezed it tight. It had gray eyes just like Derek. He frowned while trying to control his flow of tears.</p><p>They were sitting in the living room area of his suite. Stiles and Cora sat side-by-side upon the loveseat facing Laura who sat upon the armchair.</p><p>Cora rubbed a soothing hand over Stiles’ back, “I tried to talk some sense into him.”</p><p>Laura shook her head. “Scott said he went for a drink with Liam.”</p><p>“What?” Stiles cried. He felt hurt. “What should I expect huh? I am so stupid for doing this.”</p><p>“Well, then that would mean that you are stupid for trusting us.” Laura stated.</p><p>Laura and Cora looked between each other then back at Stiles.</p><p>“You found each other.” Cora retorted, “It was through deception, but it was what needed to be done. Who would have known that you two would end up the way you did?”</p><p>Stiles shook his head, “I didn’t.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Laura’s voice was soothing. “We didn’t bring you here to hurt you Stiles.”</p><p>Cora rolled her eyes before repeating with a groan, “And as much as I don’t want to admit it. Derek didn’t either.”</p><p>Stiles met her eyes and hesitated to open his lips.</p><p>“You don’t have to forgive him.” Laura grunted.</p><p>“I won’t.” Cora repeated bluntly which got a stern look from Laura, “What?” She shrugged stopping her soothing hand upon Stiles' back.</p><p>“But you’ve got to stop beating yourself up. Love hurts.” Laura sighed before releasing her shoulders, “Before my husband and I got together he had…another woman….”</p><p>Cora smirked, “Another family more like it.”</p><p>“He goes up to see them every so often.” Laura repeated.</p><p>Stiles noticed in her body language that it took her some time to get used to the idea of her husband’s first family.</p><p>“He wasn’t married. They had been dating for a while, but he couldn’t make a commitment to her. They had two kids.”</p><p>“Girls.” Cora beamed, “Such a handful when they visit.”</p><p>“His ex hated me. Refused to let the girls visit at first.” Laura shook her head.</p><p>A mental note that Stiles had taken came back to his memory, “So, at your dinner party he refused eye contact with me when he said he was out of town for business.”</p><p>Laura chuckled, “Damn, you are good.”</p><p>Cora laughed, “He tried to keep it from you. It’s like common knowledge.”</p><p>Laura glared at her sister before turning her attention to Stiles, “The point is. I had beat myself up letting his past beat me down. She would tease me that I hadn’t had any kids for him, and she had. Two. I felt…” She sighed, “I felt less like a woman. Less like his soulmate. I wanted her to win. I almost did.”</p><p>Cora shook her head, “But I didn’t let that happen.”</p><p>Laura smiled, “She didn’t. And I fought because I knew Bobby and I are soulmates. And a kid will come when it is supposed to. We aren’t trying but we want to be surprised.”</p><p>Cora nodded with a gleam in her eyes, “I can’t wait.”</p><p>Stiles smiled noting that he had stopped crying, “But Derek has to fight…”</p><p>“Oh, we will fight.” Cora spoke up.</p><p>Stiles chuckled lightly.</p><p>“Let’s pull up.” Cora announced.</p><p>“We are not going to cause a scene.” Laura tried to be the level-headed one.</p><p>Stiles shot up from the loveseat with his eyes wide and jaw slack.</p><p>Cora and Laura stopped their bickering.</p><p>“What’s up?” Cora asked.</p><p>“Derek told me on our first date that he met a fortune teller in Chelsea who told him that his soulmate was right around the corner. And he said, “and he was”.”</p><p>Cora narrowed her eyes up at Stiles.</p><p>Laura was not following his words.</p><p>“I was skeptical.” Stiles laughed uncontrollably, “Who won’t be? I mean. Is it not a coincidence? Right?”</p><p>Cora nodded confused, “Right?”</p><p>“Right.” He left the loveseat.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Laura called after him.</p><p>“To get my shoes. We are going to Chelsea girls.”</p><p>Laura and Cora glanced between each other with a hum.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Liam glanced at his wristwatch; it had been a while since Derek had returned to their table. He had ordered wine and eaten an appetizer platter. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought that he was stood up. He glanced over his shoulder to spy Scott. Something within Liam was comforted knowing that Derek was still at the restaurant. Derek would not leave without his bodyguard and he knew that for a fact. He relaxed his shoulders when his waiter came to his table.</p><p>“Derek wanted me to tell you to sit tight. He is in a zoom meeting in the back.” The waiter beamed at him.</p><p>Liam blushed with a nod, “Thank you. But tell him to hurry up.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” He frowned.</p><p>Liam blinked up at the waiter, “Are you going to just stand there or are you going to take my order?”</p><p>“Si.” He nodded, “What would you like?”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Scott watched Liam closely from behind before he got a notification upon his cell phone. He slipped out of his booth then took his call on the outside, “You better know what you’re doing.”</p><p>He nodded when he heard the voice on the other side retell him their plan.</p><p>“You got it.” Scott ended his call and slipped back into the booth before noticing Liam spy over his shoulder. He waved towards him which got a scowl from Liam. Scott only laughed.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Derek stepped out of the backdoor that was being held open for him by David. He entered Madam Che’s coffee shop after spying the ‘For Sale’ sign upon the front door and nodded towards the barista.</p><p>“Derek?” Madam Che exited the backroom before turning to glare at the barista.</p><p>“Are you selling the building?”</p><p>Madam Che swallowed before her nerves rose, “The owner.”</p><p>Derek narrowed his eyes at her.</p><p>She glanced around at the patrons within her shop and monitored for Derek to meet her in the back. She turned to the barista and glared at her before following Derek in the back.</p><p>Derek blinked towards Madam Che, “So, you were wrong.”</p><p>She gasped, “Wrong?”</p><p>“Liam was never my soulmate. Stiles is.” He frowned, “Now I chased him away.”</p><p>“That can’t be right.” She let off a nervous chuckle.</p><p>Derek tilted his head towards her, “Isn’t it.”</p><p>She followed his eyes upon her, “What are you insinuating?”</p><p>He took a seat on a white loveseat that sat in the corner, “I spoke to my CFO just this morning about some numbers he ran for a project that was supposed to hap….” The thought of how he treated Stiles came back to his memory and he shook the thought away, “So, I noticed that someone was trying to access a card that I had blocked.” </p><p>Madam Che swallowed harshly.</p><p>“You want to know who tried to access it?” Derek glared towards her.</p><p>“No.” She shook her head quickly.</p><p>He got up from his hips, “How did you get access to my card is the question of the hour?"</p><p>She babbled.</p><p>"I let the love of my life slip through my fingers because I thought he was a scam artist not knowing that I am staring one dead in the eyes.”</p><p>Madam Che was about to retreat but ended up running into the hard chest of Derek’s driver. She turned back towards Derek with fright within her eyes.</p><p>“Tell me everything.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles, Cora and Laura rode in the backseat of Laura’s Rolls Royce.</p><p>“So, you got a new driver?” Stiles questioned.</p><p>Laura nodded, “Yeah, it was really inconvenient that Derek and I were sharing David knowing that David’s loyalty was to Derek.”</p><p>Cora joined in, “I am the only one without a driver.”</p><p>“Why?” Stiles didn’t want to pry but he was intrigued.</p><p>“Never liked them. I just have a car service I always use. Keeping someone on payroll is daunting.” He expressed.</p><p>Stiles only grinned. She was really a renegade who followed her own rules.</p><p>“We are one minute out Mrs. Sharpiro.” Laura’s new driver, Juan glanced at her through the rearview mirror.</p><p>“He is mannerly and cute.” Cora blushed.</p><p>“You have a boyfriend.” Laura pointed a stern finger at her sister, “That is why my other driver left.”</p><p>Cora shrugged, “Stop getting cute drivers.”</p><p>“You don’t hit on David.”</p><p>“Ew…” Cora pronounced, “That’s like dating Boyd.” She shivered.</p><p>Stiles enjoyed his time with the sisters not thinking of Derek or what had transpired a few hours earlier.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>“Okay.” Madam Che stated as she was forced to sit upon her own loveseat, “Liam…” She sighed, “I grew him up. As a boy who was passed through the system, I took care of him. We just needed some extra cash. He has a gift.”</p><p>“Tragic.” Derek repeated.</p><p>“Your money helped. But without it…we need the money, Derek.” She concluded.</p><p>“Do you know the damage that was done today?” He shouted, "'I'll have you ran up on criminal charges.”</p><p>A small squeak came from behind their shoulders.</p><p>The barista spoke, “Um…. there is someone here to see you.”</p><p>“I am kind of busy right now.” Madam Che exhaled.</p><p>“He wants to talk to you about Derek’s soulmate.”</p><p>Derek turned his ears to the conversation. He addressed the barista, “Who is it?”</p><p>“Said his name is Stiles.”</p><p>Derek smiled for the first time since he and Stiles’ encounter earlier in the day. He left Madam Che and entered the front part of the shop to spy Stiles standing between his two sisters. “Stiles.”</p><p>Stiles felt like the air had been knocked out of him.</p><p>Laura narrowed her eyes at Derek, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Cora glared at her brother with her arms folded, “Didn’t know you drink coffee in Chelsea.”</p><p>“I don’t.” He kept his eyes trained on Stiles, “I…I came here after talking with Boyd. I was tricked.”</p><p>“By me…you made that clear.” Stiles tried not to shed a tear for the man before him.</p><p>“No…” He started while approaching Stiles.</p><p>Stiles didn’t know what to do with his feet. He felt frozen but a part of his brain wanted him to move.</p><p>“I…I am so sorry. I doubted you because…. I wanted to think the worst. After everything, I felt like I don’t deserve you. And I was such a jerk because it has never been this real for me. It scares me.”</p><p>Laura smiled.</p><p>Cora tried not to allow her brother’s declaration to affect her.</p><p>“You…” Stiles’ voice cracked. He cleared his throat, “What about Liam?”</p><p>Derek grinned, “Took him to a restaurant and left him there. Scott is watching over him for me.”</p><p>Cora laughed, “Love it.”</p><p>Stiles shook his head, “No.”</p><p>“What?” Laura questioned.</p><p>Stiles felt his eyes fill with tears as he glanced up at Derek, “I was so caught up in the romance with you that I didn’t get a chance to tell you things I wanted to…”</p><p>“Stiles…”</p><p>“Let me finish.” He repeated, “Yes I lied, but you lied too. You wanted me when you were with Liam. Then you had me, but you treated me like an entity. A business. You were so used to keeping Liam at arm’s length that you treated me the same.”</p><p>“Stiles…” Derek frowned while feeling his heart breaking.</p><p>“No. Soulmates or not we are supposed to stick together and work things out.” Stiles sounded, "You promised we would figure this out together."</p><p>“I know. And I am sorry. I want to be given another chance to figure this out with you.” Derek pleaded with him.</p><p>Stiles sniffed back his tears glancing between Cora and Laura who were waiting on his answer.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Derek was dumbfounded, “What?”</p><p>Stiles spoke again, “If you want to make this relationship work you’ve got to work for it. You’ve got to learn from your mistakes and curve your behavior.”</p><p>Derek beamed noting that Stiles’ bold tone was turning him on. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>Stiles arched his brow, “Were you ever going to choose him over me?”</p><p>“Never.” Derek admitted.</p><p>Stiles noted the cues in Derek’s body language as he spoke the truth.</p><p>“After I left you, I went to Boyd to vent. He confirmed everything that he and Laura had said. He was also a bit scared he would lose his job.”</p><p>Laura nodded.</p><p>“He told me about the money that Liam was spending and why Laura did what she thought was right.” Derek stated, “He also noticed that Madam Che was trying to use a card that I had blocked Liam from using.”</p><p>“That little bitch.” Cora seethed.</p><p>“Why does he still have access to your cards?” Laura questioned.</p><p>“Probably remembered the number….” Derek shook his head when he was getting off track, “The point is I was wrong. I am wrong.” He turned his attention completely to Stiles, “You are who I want to be with. Forever and always.”</p><p>Stiles did not make a sound.</p><p>“Say something.” Derek was becoming nervous, “Anything.”</p><p>Stiles glanced between Cora and Laura before smirking.</p><p>“What’s…what’s that look for?” Derek eyes jumped from Cora and Laura who were also smirking.</p><p>“I am supposed to be leaving to go back to L.A.” Stiles pouted.</p><p>“I’ll delay your ticket.”</p><p>“Oh, will you?” Stiles patronized him.</p><p>Derek blushed.</p><p>Stiles chuckled.</p><p>“Come here, baby.” Derek pulled Stiles within his arms and pulled his lips into his own.</p><p>“You still aren’t getting away easy.” Stiles pulled his lips away.</p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>“Try our app.” Laura pleaded.</p><p>Stiles turned to Derek for the answer.</p><p>Derek weighed his head from side-to-side, “I did have a board member ask for the vote to be done again. Allot of members are really passionate about the idea.”</p><p>Cora clapped, “As they should.”</p><p>Derek released Stiles and went to bow on one knee.</p><p>Cora mouth stood agape.</p><p>Laura clapped.</p><p>“Stiles…” He took Stiles’ left hand in his.</p><p>Stiles held his heart and swallowed, “Derek…” He glanced down into his grey eyes.</p><p>“Will you accept me as your soulmate?”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>Derek beamed from his knee before standing to his feet and pulling Stiles into an embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ever After is a fairytale....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter folks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson was engaged in an argument with his agent upon FaceTime while he paced his hotel suite. He had struck out with Stiles and he was out of opinions when it came to his career.</p><p>
  <em>“The story has gotten some positive reviews Jackson.” His agent planted a smile upon his pale sagging skin. </em>
</p><p>Jackson turned the corner of his lip into a slight smile, “I saw the memes on Twitter.”</p><p>
  <em>“The forerunner for that movie you auditioned for wants to reconsider her offer.” He grinned.</em>
</p><p>Jackson’s eyes widened, “Are you kidding me?”</p><p>
  <em>“Seeing that photo of you and your boyfriend made her change her mind about you being a playboy. She wants someone who sends a positive message and is committed. That is what this movie is all about.”</em>
</p><p>Jackson didn’t care about what the woman thought. This movie was a blockbuster with a lot of A-listers on its call sheet. He wanted to work with the best and wanted his name to be known among Hollywood. He needed to be in this movie. Jackson’s part was not a small one. He had a co-starring role beside an A-list actress. Yes, he would be playing a straight man, but he didn’t care, this role was perfect for him.</p><p>
  <em>“Say something.”</em>
</p><p>Jackson cleared his throat, “I’ve heard you.”</p><p>
  <em>“Be more excited. We have done allot to get you this far. Now when will you be back in L.A? She wants to have a meeting with you. You and your boyfriend.” He chirped.</em>
</p><p>Jackson sighed, “Well….” He turned down his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“What’s going on?” He questioned before getting a notification upon his laptop. He turned his eyes from Jackson for a few seconds before turning them back towards him with widened eyes.</em>
</p><p>“What…what’s going on? What happened?”</p><p>
  <em>“Apparently people in New York are saying that you were at the Four Seasons having a fight with Billionaire Derek Hale. Some are saying Hale will press charges.”</em>
</p><p>Jackson’s jaw dropped.</p><p>
  <em>His agent turned his eyes away to look at his laptop screen once more, “Isn’t that your boyfriend?”</em>
</p><p>Jackson swallowed.</p><p>
  <em>“Jackson?” His agent questioned, “What is going on?”</em>
</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles sat up in bed and watched the news alerts popping up upon his Ipad. He was more vigilant when it came to montoring news alerts since the whole Jackson fiasco. Clicking on one of the headlines a video automatically commenced.</p><p>An anchor came upon the screen.</p><p>
  <em>“Star of the spring blockbuster, ‘Chasing my Enemies’, Jackson Whittemore has been caught in a scandal involving New York Billionaire Derek Hale. The video was taken by a camera phone and uploaded to Twitter last evening. There is no word on what really transpired. But from what we see from the video the actor is lunging towards the billionaire before he was held back by Mr. Hale’s security team and then escorted out of the building.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The video of the events that had happened yesterday morning played upon the screen before the anchor returned on screen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jackson Whittemore’s boyfriend is also seen with the billionaire. We are uncertain how he fits into what had transpired.”</em>
</p><p>When the video ended Stiles tossed his Ipad aside and sighed with his head thrown upwards.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>
  <em>Jackson’s agent growled, “You are telling me that you aren’t really together?”</em>
</p><p>“Is what I just said.” Jackson frowned. He noticed the discomfort within his agent’s face, “No, I can fix this.”</p><p>
  <em>His agent shook his head, “This looks bad. On the heels of a new movie deal and you do this. From this alone I think you will be dropped.”</em>
</p><p>“I can make this right.” He caught himself screaming the words at his agent.</p><p>
  <em>“How?"</em>
</p><p>Jackson was picking at straws as his eyes jumped to all corners of the room, “Press conference.”</p><p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p><p>“I can apologize.” He winced.</p><p>
  <em>“It won’t work.” His agent advised with a sigh before being pulled to the ringing of his desk phone, “I’ve got to go.”</em>
</p><p>“I can make this right.”</p><p>
  <em>“Just get back to L.A. Jackson. If you do anything else stupid you may not have a career when you return.”</em>
</p><p>Jackson fought the urge to go against his agent’s wishes but then he weighed the options within his head. He loved his career and wanted it to blossom into something great. He had to accept defeat and leave while he still had a shot of being a star. It will all turn out good. Besides Stiles wasn’t worth his career crashing and burning anyway.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles got out of bed and delighted himself in some coffee. He wasn’t going to let what happened with Jackson delay him from moving forward with Derek. After countless years of trying to find his soulmate, he was not going to let him slip through his fingers because of something stupid that his exe did. He collected his thoughts after a brief meditation session before getting ready.</p><p>Stiles wore his hair in a sleek pull back bun while wearing a bronze metallic halter plunging neck bodysuit with an open back and knotted ruched detail at the waist. He paired the bodysuit with a pair of black sateen wide-leg pleated trousers. Stiles picked a black oversized clutch and headed out of the door. When he entered the elevator, he inspected his forest green matte lips and black smokey eye.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Derek stood upon the curb outside of Stiles’ hotel awaiting the other man’s presence. Glancing down at his diamond encrusted watch he exhaled deeply before turning to Scott for answers.</p><p>Scott only shrugged as he stood a few feet behind Derek, “Laura said the car company was supposed to pick him up at eight.”</p><p>Derek glanced at his wristwatch once more, “It's ten minutes before the hour.”</p><p>“Relax.” Scott advised him, “He’ll be here.”</p><p>Derek nodded as he exhaled once more.</p><p>Scott smiled when he saw Stiles walking outside onto the curb with his bare shoulders glistening under the rays of the sun.</p><p>Derek smirked, “Hey.”</p><p>Stiles approached Derek, “Hey.”</p><p>Derek got lost in Stiles’ eyes momentarily before clearing his throat and turning over his shoulder towards Scott.</p><p>Scott nodded, “Certainly.” He turned to the SUV and pulled out a petite black shopping bag.</p><p>Derek retrieved the black shopping bag from Scott and pulled out a square flat box.</p><p>Stiles had stopped before Derek and marveled at the box that he had pulled out of the shopping bag in wonder. He nearly swallowed his tongue when Derek pulled out a square flat box to reveal a diamond necklace.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure what you liked.” Derek repeated bashfully.</p><p>Stiles beamed with a gleam in his eyes, “It’s…. it’s…. I…. beautiful.”</p><p>Derek smirked, “You’re beautiful.” He trained his eyes down at Stiles.</p><p>Stiles blushed.</p><p>Derek nodded towards Scott.</p><p>Scott opened the backdoor of the Suburban for Derek and Stiles.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Liam groaned as he spent his night in the police station downtown trying to have the charges against Madam Che dropped. He had assumed that Derek would let him off the hook. He couldn't believe the other man had pressed charges against them. They were both hit with a fine that neither one of them could pay. Everything was moving so swiftly. Liam had found himself desperate and without many options.</p><p>“Hey.” He swallowed when the voice came on the other end, “I need a favor.” Liam bit upon his bottom lip nervously as he stood within the police station.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Jackson left his hotel and entered the car awaiting on the curb. He was fighting with the better part of himself and groaned in aggravation. “Take me to Hale Technologies.”</p><p>The driver glanced back at Jackson in question, “Are you still going to the airport?”</p><p>“Yes.” Jackson breathed, “After Hale Technologies.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles turned slightly within his seat showcasing his bare back to Derek in the backseat of Derek’s Suburban as he allowed the other man to place the necklace upon his neck.</p><p>While Derek placed the necklace gently around Stiles’ neck he whispered into his ear before placing a kiss upon his bare shoulders, “Eighteen carat diamond necklace. The best for my soulmate.”</p><p>Stiles ran his fingers along the rose gold diamond chain link necklace. His chest raised and fell rapidly when he felt Derek’s lips upon his shoulders.</p><p>Derek heard the soft moans that had escaped Stiles’ lips and kissed up the back of his neck.</p><p>“Derek….” Stiles moaned out with a giggle.</p><p>Derek removed his lips, “Do you like it?”</p><p>Stiles turned to Derek with a beam, “I love it.” He glanced down at the necklace while his fingers ran along it.</p><p>Derek raised Stiles’ chin and planted a kiss upon his lips.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Jackson raced into Hale Technologies and stopped at the front desk, “Derek Hale please?”</p><p>“Who do I…” The front desk associate raised her eyes to Jackson and nearly screeched.</p><p>Jackson rolled his eyes with a sigh.</p><p>“Oh my gosh. It’s you.”</p><p>“It’s me.” Jackson grinned. He was running out of time.</p><p>“Can I please see Derek?”</p><p>The associate jumped while grinning joyfully.</p><p>Jackson exhaled slowly.</p><p>“Okay…I am so…sorry.” She clapped. “Mr. Hale is not here as yet. But you can….”</p><p>Jackson stopped her words, “I will wait in the lobby.” He quickly turned away.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Liam ran to the automatic doors at the police station and smiled, “You made it.”</p><p>“I was headed out of town.” Theo repeated honestly as he glanced at Liam with skepticism.</p><p>“I honestly thought you had already left.” Liam repeated softly.</p><p>“I had a few things I needed to settle first…” He glanced at Liam’s downcast eyes and frowned, “What’s going on here?”</p><p>“Derek found out…” Liam blurted. He didn’t know he would be so emotional, but he was standing in the middle of the police station in bits, “He dumped me and pressed charges.”</p><p>Theo arched his brow in question.</p><p>“I scammed him.”</p><p>“So, you called me to scam me as well?”</p><p>“No…” Liam hesitated before speaking once more, “I…”</p><p>Theo turned his head away with a chuckle before turning back at Liam, “You’ve never been in love, have you?”</p><p>“What does that have to do with…”</p><p>Theo chuckled with a shake of his head, “What is the damage?”</p><p>Liam lifted his hopeful eyes to Theo’s and beamed.</p><p>At that moment, Theo felt something ignite within him that was similar to the first time he had laid eyes upon Liam.</p><p>“Thank you.” Liam replied coyly.</p><p>“God, you’re going to cost me big time.” He uttered with a light chuckle.</p><p>Liam followed behind Theo with a smile upon his face. For once in his life, he had felt something building that he hadn’t felt for anyone before.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Derek walked into his building with Stiles’ hand within his own. He stopped his feet when Jackson appeared before him.</p><p>“Derek…” Jackson started.</p><p>Scott moved to stand in front of Derek and Stiles in a flash shielding both men.</p><p>Jackson shook his head, “No…I…” He couldn’t find his words.</p><p>“You made the news.” Stiles growled.</p><p>“Listen….” Jackson started, “I know how this looks. But I need you to clear the air.”</p><p>Derek arched his brow at Jackson, “You need me to clear the air?”</p><p>“Yes, I really need this part in this movie and I need to look good in the press.” Jackson’s eyes jumped from Derek to Stiles nervously.</p><p>Stiles chuckled lowly, “Wow. So, that is why you sold that fake story.”</p><p>“I was desperate.”</p><p>“Once again your career comes first.” Stiles bit.</p><p>“Listen…” Jackson started, “I need this.” He found himself begging.</p><p>Derek hummed before motioning to Scott, “Unprovoked assault. How much are we looking at?”</p><p>“Probably two grand.” Scott growled.</p><p>Jackson shook his head swiftly, “Please…. I need to know how to spin this.”</p><p>Stiles removed his hand from within the comfort of Derek’s and approached Jackson.</p><p>Jackson stepped back a bit as Stiles approached him.</p><p>“Call it as it was. My narcistic ex-boyfriend sold a fake story to advance his career and then got upset when I moved on because it wasn’t a part of his diabolical plan to string me along.”</p><p>Jackson swallowed.</p><p>Derek grinned.</p><p>Stiles turned to Derek and planted a kiss upon his lips before taking his hand and leading him towards the elevators.</p><p>Jackson watched Stiles walk away from him and turned his eyes towards the small crowd that had formed within the lobby attached to camera phones pointed at him.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles entered Laura’s office with a smile upon his face.</p><p>Laura stood up from behind her desk dressed in a wool plaid midi skirt with a leather-trim and split over its left leg. She fashioned her skirt with a black silk blouse with a pussy bow.</p><p>Stiles hummed when he noticed Laura’s eyes upon him.</p><p>“That is a beautiful necklace.” </p><p>Stiles’ face lit up.</p><p>“So, I am to suspect that everything is well between you and my brother?”</p><p>“Couldn’t be better.”</p><p>“Ready to work your magic on this app?”</p><p>“I couldn’t be more ready.”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles couldn’t remember how he had gotten this far in his career, but he was here. After two failed attempts of finding a soulmate, he had finally found the man that he was destined to be with. He had once decided to give Jackson another chance, but was glad that he had given up on the idea once he had met Derek and they had discovered their destiny towards one another. Now here Stiles was, building an app for Hale Technologies. He was continuing to build his brand as a relationship guru by helping others find their soulmates. He had used his skills of reading people and understanding human emotions to formulate an app that would give others a chance at happiness. He also did what he had sort out to do. He had found Derek Hale’s soulmate. He had found Derek’s equal. Someone who cared about helping people and was passionate about it the way Derek was.</p><p>Derek sat before Stiles and took the smaller man’s hand in his own as it sat upon the table they were seated at. He had taken Stiles to an exclusive restaurant at Logan Tower. He had closed down the restaurant for this one night so that he could spend some time with Stiles as they continued to build their relationship.</p><p>Stiles smiled up at Derek, “So this has been a crazy week.”</p><p>“Tell me about it.” Derek breathed, “Theo paid for the charges against Madam Che and Liam.”</p><p>Stiles’ heart stopped, “Are you going to convict them?”</p><p>Derek got back to his entrée which was the veal, “I thought about it.”</p><p>“But?” Stiles furrowed his brow.</p><p>“I was so angry with her. I want her to punish.”</p><p>“So?” Stiles cut through his tuna. “Are you going to do it?”</p><p>“Would it make me feel better?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Would it?”</p><p>Derek turned his eyes away not knowing the answers to Stiles’ questions.</p><p>“You don’t have to answer all of the questions now, but you are allowed to be angry. Your feelings are valid.”</p><p>Derek turned his eyes to view Stiles’ soft red sunset inspired eye shadow and smirked, “You are beautiful.”</p><p>Stiles blushed showcasing his rosy cheeks.</p><p>Derek noticed Stiles’ petite shoulders in the crimson spaghetti strap gown he wore with a cut-out back.  The necklace that Derek had bought for him graced his neck. His hair was pulled back in a sleek bun that was worn to the top of his head as diamond earrings fell from his earlobes. “Would you dance with me?”</p><p>“There isn’t any…”</p><p>The music picked up from a live band who had assembled behind Stiles’ shoulders.</p><p>Stiles beamed, “Certainly.”</p><p>Derek stood to his feet wearing a classic black silk tuxedo. He held Stiles’ hand firmly within his own and pulled the shorter man flush to his body as they swayed to the music.</p><p>“You think of everything don’t you?” Stiles wrapped one hand around Derek’s shoulder as the other was held within Derek’s hand.</p><p>“Not everything.” Derek chuckled within his ear as he held one hand at the small of Stiles’ back upon his bare skin.</p><p>Stiles hummed as he rested his head upon Derek’s broad chest.</p><p>Derek never recalled a time where he shared so much intimacy with another man. He was beginning to relish this feeling as he tightened his arm around Stiles not wanting the other man to slip from his fingers.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles invited Derek upstairs to his suite after David dropped him off at his hotel.</p><p>Derek was surprised by the invitation not expecting Stiles to suggest sex after he knew he had to work to regain Stiles’ trust back.</p><p>Stiles entered his suite and tossed his clutch and shoes aside before entering into his bedroom.</p><p>Derek trailed behind not expecting anything and not wanting to make the first move.</p><p>Stiles turned over his shoulder and spied Derek standing idly in the next room and called to him, “Are you going to stand there all night?”</p><p>Derek shrugged, “I am not expecting anything.”</p><p>“Neither am I.” Stiles joked before letting down his hair in a sweeping motion.</p><p>Derek swallowed harshly as he kept his eyes upon Stiles. His eyes traveled down to Stiles’ ass which he tried not to look at all evening. His mouth dropped when Stiles turned to face him while stepping out of his gown seductively.</p><p>Stiles turned towards Derek and stepped out of his evening gown seductively displaying the black lace thong he wore with a matching garter worn high upon his left thigh.</p><p>Derek’s chest started to raise and fall rapidly while his eyes remained planted upon Stiles’ thick thighs. He nearly lost his willpower when Stiles turned around to display his round juicy ass. He exhaled deeply.</p><p>Stiles chuckled before turning back towards Derek, “So…are you going to stand there all night?” He questioned while running his hands down his smooth chest before resting them upon his slim waist.</p><p>Derek was feeling a bit discomfort within his trousers.</p><p>Stiles blinked at the distance between them and was starting to rethink his move. He sighed before moving to retrieve his silk robe.</p><p>Derek finally was able to move his limbs and quickened his steps towards Stiles holding the smaller man from the back. He moaned when he felt the curve of Stiles’ ass against his dick.</p><p>Stiles turned quickly within Derek arms and crushed their lips together. “I thought you didn’t want me.” He broke the kiss.</p><p>“I was taking things slow.” Derek uttered, “I am proving to you that I deserve you.”</p><p>Stiles moaned, “Prove to me that we are made for each other.”</p><p>Derek pulled Stiles’ lips within his own as he worked their lips against each other slowly. He palmed Stiles’ ass kneading it like dough.</p><p>Stiles moaned within his mouth with a cry, “Fuck me…”</p><p>~~~~</p><p>After three months of the initial phase building of the app, Stiles felt well on his way to building something monumental with Derek.</p><p>Derek stood within one of the many large ballrooms within Logan Tower and held a champagne glass within his hand while his other hand was wrapped around Stiles.</p><p>Stiles was dressed in a white strapless neckline dress with a wrapped waist with a front opening. The top and waistline of the dress was accessorized with white ostrich features. Stiles had felt elegant in the dress. It was by far that best thing he had owned. It was bought for him by Derek himself to wear on this special night. They were gathered at a gala celebrating the completion of the first phase of the app, which was what Stiles had originally thought. However, unknowingly to Stiles this was another celebration.</p><p>“Tonight, we toast to the completion of the first phase of our new app thanks to Stiles.” Derek beamed dressed in a white tuxedo.</p><p>Stiles beamed as he heard a round of applause surrounding him.</p><p>Derek turned to Stiles and whispered into his ear, “I have another surprise for you.”</p><p>“What is it?” Stiles questioned with racing eyes.</p><p>Derek beamed down at Stiles before pulling out a small black box from his coat. This was going to be the start of the rest of their lives.</p><p>Stiles’ eyes widened. He heard cheers over his shoulders before turning back to Derek who was now standing upon one knee.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Stiles' work attire: </p><p> </p><p>Stiles' dinner gown: </p><p> </p><p>Stiles' celebration gown: </p><p> </p><p>Stiles' diamond necklace: </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and supporting this story. I appreciated the support and thank you all for your reviews :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you guys think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>